


The Magpie - ✓3 -2n+43

by Jackthelass



Series: The Magpie [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Chance Meetings, Cliffhangers, F/F, Jewel Theft, Just total fiction, Lots of nice jewels, More Sex, Oral Sex, Set in modern day London. Adventures in Paris and Austalia, twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackthelass/pseuds/Jackthelass
Summary: I accidently deleted the last version! So had to repost 🤦♀️ Apologies...NO CHARACTER DEATHSAnne Lister the worlds most wanted Jewel thief ’The Magpie’ has been living the high life for 20 years, evading the authorities. Her day job Jewellery buyer and seller is the perfect cover to commit her crimes. Until one day a new Detective on the case Ann Walker, who has a personal vendetta, will stop at nothing to solve the the mystery.Things take a turn when on the wedding day of Anne’s brother Sam to Ann’s sister Liz Anne discovers that Ann is the woman from her first robbery and her one and only true love, but also the Detective who is after her. Will Detective Ann Walker connect the dots and figure out the love of her life is actually the Magpie?Read on to find out.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: The Magpie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802233
Comments: 42
Kudos: 74





	1. Chance Encounter

”Welcome aboard Miss Lister, if you could take your seat in economy you are just down to the right” The pretty young air steward, leaned in closer and quietly whispered, ”Jessie will be along just after takeoff to move you to First Class. We have plenty of room up front on tonight’s flight” she smiled sweetly, her cheeks slightly reddened under the intense gaze of the taller woman.

Anne tilted her head to read the name badge on the young woman’s chest and gave her a quick once over. The air steward was delightful. ”Chloe? I haven’t seen you before, it’s a pleasure to be flying with you tonight”

“I hope you enjoy your flight Miss Lister” Chloe replied trying to sound professional.

”I hope you will be joining us in First Class later?” Anne spoke quietly as she leaned in close to keep their conversation private.

The air steward was now getting flustered, Jessie had warned her that Anne was extremely flirtatious and would more than likely proposition her.

”Miss Lister please take your seat. We will be slightly delayed this evening so please feel free to use your mobile devices until further notice.” Chloe was desperately trying to be professional and failing miserably.

“Thank you, Chloe” Anne winked before making her way to her seat in economy.

Jessie had seen Anne flirting up a storm with Chloe and smiled to herself ”So what did you think of our Miss Lister, rather sexy don’t you think?”

”Jessie, my God. I see why you don't stop talking about her, she is stunning and yes a terrible flirt. Did you see her strutting to her seat? 10 out of 10” Chloe had just done a complete 360. She had told Jessie earlier that there was no way she was into women. But 30 seconds with Anne Lister had changed all that. She knew the strikingly good looking woman had undressed her in the first 10 seconds of meeting and the smell of her cologne had been intoxicating. The way she seductively spoke to her, there had been an instant shot of electricity shoot straight through her body and she could feel an ache starting below. No man had ever done this to her. What else could this woman do? She wanted to find out.

“So you will be joining us later then?” Jessie asked.

“Yes, definitely. Now go and do your job I have passengers to deal with”

Chloe was totally under the spell of Anne Lister. She was gorgeous, her shoulder length dark hair, her piercing dark eyes and that cheeky smile. She oozed sex appeal from every pore of her body.

*******

Anne reached up and placed her Louis Vuitton carry on bag in the overhead locker. The trip to Australia had been a success and she had managed to acquire the diamond-encrusted vintage necklace for her wealthy client, Mrs Diana Travers, who she was contracted to. Being in a contract meant her commission was higher and her client was a very big spender, so it was a win-win situation. It hadn't been an easy acquisition as there had been several buyers after the same exquisite, one of a kind, piece. The seller had insisted all buyers be personally interviewed, which had become the normal procedure over the last 10 years. Mrs Chambers the seller was an extremely wealthy woman, well not so much anymore. She had taken a big hit in the latest stock market crash and had to offload her collection of antique furniture and jewellery to bring in some much needed cash to maintain her public image.

Anne could see when they first met that she was a high maintenance type of woman and must have spent many an hour on the surgeons table having various parts of her body nipped and tucked. When she held her breasts in her hands they were definitely not real. Anne hadn't minded as she liked the feel of silicone underneath her fingers, it reminded her of stress balls and the moaning the woman made when she placed her mouth over those hard nipples, she could tell her husband had never treated them like they were little jewels of delight. Anne loved the way the woman’s’ body reacted to every kiss, every lick, every bite. It had been an enjoyable afternoon bringing Mrs Chambers to the height of ecstasy. Mrs Chambers had then cancelled all her other appointments that day and Anne left with the family heirloom. Anne wasn't totally heartless and gave her seconds as a thank you. No wonder she was the best buyer in the world and left all the others in her wake. Anne knew she had to put her body on the line for the job, it was hard but someone had to do it. It was dog eat dog in her line of business but she never wanted to be where she was years ago and the thought kept her focused on the job in hand.

Anne smiled to herself as she sat down in the window seat, she did have the best job in the world. Plus it was a great cover for her other passion, jewellery thief extraordinaire. ’The Magpie’. That was Anne's calling card and attending jewellery fairs and buying beautiful pieces of jewellery for Diana Travers was the perfect cover to feed her addiction.

******

Anne had been down and out, destitute in her younger years and had had it tough living on the streets. Anne remembered what it was like living hand to mouth never knowing where her next meal was coming from. The thought still sent shivers through her body. Just recollecting the cold nights laying on park benches, under railway lines and other damp and miserable places made her appreciate her new life. It was dangerous, especially for a young woman with all the drunks and users on the streets of London. It had been hard to sleep some nights. She could have gone back home but couldn't face her parents, she didn't want to be seen as a failure in her parents’ eyes as she had been kicked out of college for excessive drinking and partying. Home had been a dark place with the constant fighting with her parents and the strict rules and being a lesbian hadn’t been tolerated. Anne did, however, miss her younger brother Sam, but she knew he would be ok - he was the golden boy who could do no wrong, although he hated all the fights between their parents so she knew Sam would leave as soon as he got to 16. He was bright and college was his next step before going to University then he could be away from the toxic atmosphere.

Then one day in late summer everything changed, Anne’s luck changed with the unexpected encounter with Catherine Rawson a struggling student. Catherine was about the same age as Anne, a kind soul. She had been strolling through the inner city park in North London listening to music on her headphones when she spotted Anne crying on the bench. She could see the young woman’s clothes were dirty, her hair was a mess she looked beaten, down and out. Catherine sat down and they started chatting. The next thing Anne knew she was having a hot bath followed by a meal. It wasn't anything fancy as Catherine wasn't well off but the kindness she showed Anne that night she never forgot. That night they shared a bed and Catherine held her tight as she slept and cried. They had become intimate over time but were never girlfriends, they were just good friends who both yearned the intimacy of the flesh. They became inseparable.

Anne, having been kicked out of college wasn't educated and struggled to find work. There was a recession in London and no one was hiring, but Anne had wanted to repay Catherine and she started stealing things, just a bit of food here and there to get by. But she hated taking from the poor, they were poor enough and decided to target the rich instead and that one night changed her life forever the day she broke into the house in Chelsea.

It had been easy, much easier than Anne had imagined. It was about 2 am in the morning and she found the perfect street in the rich part of town that was poorly illuminated. There were plenty of dark places to hide. What lights that were on cast dark shadows, easy for Anne dressed in black to be concealed from prying eyes, she just melted into the background. She stood outside number 33, something inside was telling her this house was full of riches, the matching Maseratis sitting in the driveway oozed wealth. She resented the fact some people were so much more well off than others.

Anne remembered the pang of guilt standing outside, but she and Catherine were struggling to make ends meet and Catherine’s job at the cafe was under threat. Anne didn’t want to be back on the streets again, they were now surviving on what was being brought home from the cafe, the leftovers that hadn’t been sold during the day. The food was sometimes stale but it was food, they were grateful for anything to fill their stomachs.

Anne slipped the balaclava over her head and put on some leather gloves, she didn’t want to leave any fingerprints, the adrenaline sprinting through her body was getting her high and gave her courage to do what needed to be done. She hadn’t known how she was going to get in but decided to check the windows. But her eyes had been drawn to the front mat and the two flower pots at the front door, surely people didn’t still put spare keys out under these anymore? Anne thought she would check just in case. To her surprise there it was under the first pot a little gold front door key. It had been way too easy. Perhaps her and Catherine’s luck was changing, was this a sign?

Anne had been in awe when she had entered the property, it was huge the vast entrance was the biggest she had ever been in, she swore their flat in Hackney was the same size. Anne had quietly wandered around the downstairs shining her torch over every surface but couldn’t see anything of value. If she was going to steal and break the law it would have to be worth going to jail for. Anne had sat down on the couch, she knew she hadn’t quite thought this through, and asked herself what gave her the most pleasure in life? What got her excited? Then she remembered the days wandering around the jewellery shops in Hatton Garden and seeing all the sparkly diamonds. She had been drawn to them and would stare through the windows longing to own such pieces. One ring, in particular, caught her attention, it was a Bvlgari ring, the wide band was encrusted with the most beautiful diamonds, and when she saw the price of £100,000, she knew this was always going to be a dream but it gave her something to dream about on those cold nights in the park. Yes, Anne was a Magpie, attracted to all things beautiful and shiny. Anne had seen a pen on the table next to her and went over to the wall by the fireplace and drew a Magpie, this would be her calling card. Anne had seen it in the tv programs about calling cards and thought it would be a nice gesture, something to keep the police guessing. Anne pulled out the small drawer on the coffee table. There was money. It looked to be a few hundred pounds. That was enough it would feed them for weeks. Anne entered the hallway and decided to leave. She got what she came for.

Anne stopped by the door and looked up the stairs, even though her head was screaming to leave her heart was drawn to the staircase and her feet followed and she silently crept upstairs turning off her torch.

The moonlight streaming through the windows lightened the darkness, enough to see a bedroom door slightly ajar. It hadn't taken Anne long to find what she was looking for, a jewellery box sitting on the Antique chest of drawers. The jewellery box was ornate with little gems which were inlaid into the wooden top. She had thought about taking the whole box but wanted to see what treasures lay inside, it was like Christmas. And there it was, the most precious thing she had ever seen, it wasn’t valuable but Anne’s heart just melted. She took off her glove and picked it up. Even if she took nothing else tonight and just the money this was coming home with her. It would be her first haul. That’s when she heard the angelic voice behind her.

Anne remembered feeling sick to her stomach, she had been caught. But when she turned there was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, she could have only been 16, but she was small, the moonlight made her hair look like golden tresses which were just past her jawline and her eyes were wide and the most amazing colour. She could see the poor girl was terrified.

At school Anne had been great with accents and could mimic both male and female voices and decided there and then to channel her best male Australian accent, it was her favourite and easiest to do, watching Australian soaps when she lived at home made it easy to copy. Sam loved the fact his sister entertained him for hours with her various accents. Anne knew this way the cops would be looking for a male Australian not a girl from the east end of London.

Anne had spent several minutes reassuring the girl that she meant her no harm, that she was starving and needed to eat and apologised profusely for the intrusion and begged the girl not to scream. The girl was lovely, caring and understanding but she had pleaded with her not to take the golden gondola pin as it was her most treasured item. Anne had felt bad but she had wanted the gondola pin and wanted it to be her most treasured item. She was surprised when the girl offered a kiss in exchange and had been taken back but such a gesture. Anne couldn’t resist, she was the Magpie, attracted to beautiful things, and this girl was beautiful, like an angel. She curled up her balaclava and the girl reached in and their lips touched. It was magical!

The young girl had parted her lips encouraging Anne to go deeper, which she obliged. She had definitely seen fireworks that night, this young girl captivated her there and then. She remembered pulling away, thinking it was a trick, the young girl trying to soften her up? She looked at the gondola pin in her leather-clad hand and snapped it shut. No, it was hers now. The girl screamed when she realised she wasn't getting it back but she was quick and was down those stairs and out of the house before the household woke and she ran for her life. Anne had escaped into the darkness with her first bounty.

******

Anne looked down at her ring finger and there sat the £100k diamond-encrusted Bvlgari ring. She smiled to herself remembering that night. She still had the Gondola Pin, safely tucked away, she had never parted with it even after 20 years. It was hers. She had often revisited that moment in her life and that moment at 33 Chesterfield Road and the pang of guilt that would raise through her body every now and again she would instantly dismiss. They had both stolen from each other that night. Anne had stolen the girls most treasured item but that girl had stolen her heart, it was a fair swap. No one had ever made her feel like that, every woman she had met afterwards never managed to set off fireworks. Anne had always wondered what had happened to the captivating young girl and whether she had ever forgiven her or ever thought about her. Of course she wouldn’t have she was just a young down on his luck Australian on his OE, called Andrew.

Anne was now wondering why it was taking so long for the plane to get going as they were already 30 minutes overdue from takeoff. She just wanted to get going as she knew Jessie would be along after they took off to take her to first-class and hopefully Chloe would also be joining them.

Anne hated wasting money on first-class and knew Jessie always looked after her so she made sure she only took flights Jessie would be working on. Of course, there was a payment, but Jessie was very beautiful so it wasn’t a hardship and she enjoyed her company and she was always so willing and accommodating to Annes needs.

Anne got out her phone as she needed to check in with Catherine.

“Hey sweetie, how's your end?”

Anne checked her watch, to see what time it was in the UK and did the calculation. 9 am she should be awake and alone, her husband Glen was part of the task force tracking down the Magpie. Anne still couldn't believe it when Catherine fell for the dashing Glen. He was lovely, kind and caring, Catherine had fallen instantly and she hadn't wanted to discourage it as Catherine deserved to be happy even though she was her best friend and she didn't want to lose her. The only thing they discussed about him was that he was a cop in the force.

Anne had promised she would behave and stick to just buying and dealing in jewellery and would stop stealing, but she couldn't and she knew she would miss the high. Anne needed to feel that high - she was an adrenaline junkie and continued her quest without Catherines knowledge. It wasn’t until after their marriage Catherine had found out she had lied. It crushed her, they never lied to each other, they always had 100% transparency. It had taken a year before Glen had had enough of Catherine moping around and insisted they sorted out their differences. Catherine had to accept Anne for the way she was, she loved her friend, more than Glen sometimes and she didn't want to be parted again. Catherine vowed to keep her secret but constantly worried, knowing one day she would eventually do one job too many and be caught.

“Anne, so good to hear from you, did you get the necklace for Mrs Travers?”

“Yes, of course, do I ever fail? And no before you ask it was terrible what that woman made me do, it’s a nasty business, feel sorry for me” Anne smiled to herself, it certainly wasn’t terrible. But she knew Catherine didn’t approve of her antics. She swore she was jealous and secretly hoped their friendship could be more. But Anne had stopped with their intimacy as soon as Glen came on the scene.

“Liar! You are just impossible, but I don’t want to know details” Catherine certainly didn’t want to know the sordid details.

“Ok, lips are sealed. Just waiting for takeoff and then I can get out of the economy and into first, Jessie has a seat with my name on it”

“You have to fuck her, don’t you! Why can’t you just pay as everyone else does, it’s not like you don’t have the money” Anne could tell by Catherine’s tone she wasn’t happy.

“Babe, we talked about this, you know how this works, all the money I save it’s..”

“Sorry, I get so jealous of these women, I wouldn't mind so much if it was someone you loved I would be happy for you. I was thinking, you should track that girl down, the one who ”captured” your heart.” Anne thought that was sweet, Catherine wasn't going to have a problem with the right woman. The grief would stop. Hopefully.

“That was 20 years ago, it's like just a dream now, and anyway she would be 36, probably married to a banker and have two kids. I don't want to ruin my dream, I like that special moment and it’s one I shall treasure. Stop worrying about me, I am quite happy on my own. And I have you. I couldn’t be happier” Anne lied. She did want to meet someone special but as the years went by the less chance she had of finding that special one.

“Such a romantic, but I worry about you, at 41 you need to settle down” Anne knew what that meant, but settling down would mean no more adrenaline rushes, playing happy families. No, if Anne was going to settle down it had to be with her soul mate. Anne wouldn't compromise.

“Don’t worry about me, you never know the woman of my dreams might be at Sams wedding in a few weeks. I am the best man and I am going to look drop-dead gorgeous, surely his new wife to be has a hot sister” Anne laughed.

“Lol, I am not sure if I am going to cope if she does and all those other women throwing themselves at you all night.”

“Just make sure I don’t get too drunk.”

“Oh I forgot to tell you, this is serious. Glen was talking last night, and well you know I don’t pry into his job but he was quite talkative after a bottle of wine. Yes it was one of yours you left and yes I know it was expensive. But listen there is a new detective in charge of the case.”

“Tell me everything,” Anne straightened in her chair, she could feel her heart racing, she didn’t know why as the police didn’t have a clue, she just had a gut feeling. Catherine had sounded serious.

“Glen said they have brought in a new Detective and she has something to prove, it’s almost like she has a vendetta against you. I only heard last night that she was in Sydney apparently. Glen said she knew where you were going to strike next. He has been put under the pump since she arrived. She is leaving no stone unturned”

Anne racked her brains, no she hadn’t seen anyone when she entered the building a couple of nights ago. There was no way, it was just a coincidence. But something unnerved her.

”The police have no idea, but thanks for the heads up. They have had people on me for years but they always come up blank, this one will be the same and the code is nearly complete. Anything else?”

”Glen didn’t say much else apart from she was a feisty little thing, who had something to prove, but he thinks there is more to it. She won’t stop until you are caught. Just be careful babe, lay low for a while. Anyway, who are you sitting next to? Anyone exciting?”

”I don’t know some stupid cow is holding up the plane, will probably be an airhead who has lost a lipstick or something, at least I won’t have to sit next to her for long.”

“Be nice! Ok have a good flight and see you when you get back”

With that Anne flicked her phone onto flight mode.

******

Anne could hear a commotion at the front of the plane and looked down the aisle.

‘Yep, blonde bimbo, I knew it’ Anne said under her breath.

She watched as the clumsy blonde stumbled towards her in her over the top high heels. Anne never understood women wearing heels to travel in, it was so impractical. The petite blonde had on a floral dress which was ill-fitted, it did nothing for the woman’s figure. Anne knew someone with such a small frame and an ample chest should have worn something more fitting on top and nipped in at the waist with fabric flowing down to her knees, this would have more flattering and a pair of sensible heels. She could see the woman cursing under her breath, she couldn’t see much of her face due to the oversized black sunglasses that covered most of it. Another thing she never understood, sunglasses were for daytime not for a night flight. Anne moved back to her window seat and looked at the lights on the tarmac. She certainly didn't want to engage with this woman.

“Excuse me!” the young blonde said in a huffed tone, “I think you are in my seat” the woman thrust her ticket virtually under Anne’s nose. She had indeed been in the wrong seat.

“My mistake” Anne couldn’t believe how rude the little blonde was, her hackles were now raised and moved into the aisle. The woman was now struggling to get her bag in the overhead locker.

“Here, let me give you a hand” Anne just wanted to sit back down and watching this annoying woman was just too much.

“I can do it” she snapped back.

Anne ignored her and reached behind and grabbed the bag and shoved it next to her bag in the overhead. “There all done, can you please just sit down, we have been waiting for you”. Anne looked at her sternly like she was telling off a child.

The young woman sat down and belted up “Look sorry it’s just been a shit day.”

“I can see that, probably doesn’t help in those heels” Anne gave the woman a smile.

“It’s fucking impossible, but some arsehole stole all my trainers and these are the only shoes I could get on the way to the airport.”

Anne looked down and smiled, they were one size too big, no wonder she struggled walking in them. “At least you didn’t miss the plane so just think tomorrow will be a better day” Anne buckled up.

“I hope so, this trip has been a disaster, I hate Australia! If I never have to come back here again, I won’t.”

“I love it. Australians are so charming, shame you didn’t have a great experience.” Anne wondered what had happened on her holiday to hate it so much but decided not to ask as she didn’t want to anger her further. Then Anne caught a glimpse of the huge rock on her engagement ring and the bruise on her face, no wonder she was wearing dark glasses. Her anger started to rise, had this woman’s fiancé hit her, was this the reason she hated Australia? She hated violence, especially against women. She started to soften, she wouldn’t give this woman a hard time, it looked as though she had been through enough.

“Yes well” was all the woman could muster.

“Nice ring, your fiancé must think a lot of you to buy you such a beautiful ring.”

The woman stretched out her hand and was gazing at it lovingly. “It’s beautiful, I have missed him so much another reason to leave this godforsaken place.”

Anne couldn’t stop staring at the ring, it didn’t look right.

The woman looked across at Anne's ring finger and saw her ring ”Well it's not as amazing as your engagement ring, he must really love you it's very impressive.”

”Oh this isn't an engagement ring, I wear it to keep that part of my finger warm for when I meet the right woman and then my wedding band will take it's place” Anne could see the woman start to blush and smiled to herself.

”I, sorry, I just presumed..,” Anne could see the woman didn't quite know what to say.

Before Anne could reply Jessie was kneeling next to Anne and was touching her arm.

“Anne, come on, upgrade time, I can get you seated before take off” Jessie gave her a wink and a smile.

“Sorry, I have to go, first-class awaits. Enjoy your flight” Anne got up from her seat and turned to Jessie. ”Thanks Jess you are a darling.”

Anne hesitated, she didn't want to say anything to the young woman, her head was saying, ’walk away’, but Anne never listened to her head and went with her heart and hoped she wouldn't regret her decision. ”Look, I don't know you, but you seem like a really nice woman and I am sure you love your fiancé, but your ring is fake, a very good fake, but it's fake. If you were my woman your rock on your beautiful finger would be double that size and it would be real.”

”What do you mean, how could you possibly know?” the woman looked at Anne indignantly.

”Look, I am in the jewellery business, just get it checked out when you get back to London.” With that Anne reached up to get her bag out of the overhead locker and then proceeded down the aisle after Jessie.

The young woman shouted after Anne. ”I don't believe you” but Anne didn't hear she had other things on her mind. First Class, a decent glass of whiskey and the company of two beautiful women.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we meet Detective Ann Walker and how she ends up on the plane wearing that ill fitting dress and skyscraper heels! And what she really thinks about the gorgeous woman sitting in her seat 🎩💍🎩

Ann woke with a start, she was disoriented and was desperately trying to get her bearings. She had fallen asleep in the airport terminal and the sound of her name being called over the tannoy system brought her back to her senses.

“Damn” Ann mumbled under her breath and cursed to herself haven fallen asleep instead of making it to the gate first. It's not as if she hadn’t already slept for 12 hours but the dramas over the last 24 hours had taken its toll on her body and once she had sat down her eyes had just closed. Ann knew she couldn’t run to the gate in her newly acquired high heels and slipped them off and held them tightly in her hand whilst she made a frantic dash to Gate 37 dragging her bag behind her. There was no way she was missing her flight. All she wanted was to get home and forget this sorry mess.

By the time Ann had reached the plane, a smiling Air Steward was waiting for her.

”Miss Walker nice of you to join us this evening” Chloe wasn't impressed, she hated customers who were late, it meant she would now have a plane full of disgruntled flyers. Economy passengers were grumpy enough having to be wedged together like sardines without being delayed.

Ann scanned the woman's name and tried to be as pleasant as she could knowing she was the last to board. She would now have to do the walk of shame down the aisle to her seat. She had always cursed the late passengers when she had flown and thought it was rude keeping the other passengers waiting. Now it was her turn to run the gauntlet.

”Sorry Clare, it's been a shit day” Ann tried to sound as apologetic as possible whilst she slipped on her heels. She certainly wasn't going to walk onto the plane barefoot.

”It’s Chloe! And your seat is down on the right” Chloe wasn’t impressed, and hadn’t meant to sound so rude, but this passenger was just so annoyingly late. She was now thinking of ways to make her flight as uncomfortable as possible as payback. The creeping doubts she had about going up to first-class and spending her break with Anne Lister had now vanished, She was definitely going. She needed something to look forward to in the 12 hours she was to be cooped up with Miss Walker.

Ann ignored the Air Stewards abrupt tone and headed off in the direction of her seat. Ann tried to walk with dignity and composure but was failing miserably. She was staggering like she had downed two bottles of champagne, it didn't help having to drag her heavy cabin bag which was way over the weight limit. Her only saving grace was her dark sunglasses it shielded her from the daggers that were being sent in her direction.

Ann toppled and fell into a gentleman's lap ”I am so sorry, it's...” she should have taken the heels off she thought to herself. She was now drawing even more attention to herself. The last thing she wanted to do.

”Don't mind me, love. You probably need to drink more water with your booze” the man laughed.

”I haven't been drinking, it's these... Oh never mind. Sorry.” Ann steadied herself and continued walking, checking the seat numbers as she tried to find her seat. She needn't have bothered as the plane was full to capacity and she could see an empty aisle seat in front of her. Ann checked her ticket, she had definitely booked a window. ”Unbelievable, someone has taken my seat, well don't get too comfy missy, I paid extra for the window and I am getting it” she mumbled to herself.

There was no way Ann wanted an aisle seat, not after last time being knocked into every five minutes by passengers or the air stewards. Ann thrust her ticket in the woman's direction and curtly asked her to move. She wasn't in the mood to be nice to a stranger who hadn't bothered to check their ticket properly.

The woman got up and asked if she could help, this angered Ann even more. Did she look that feeble and weak? She wasn't, she was Detective Walker she could handle putting a bag up in the overhead. But the taller woman had seen her struggling and grabbed it before she had a chance to do it herself. Ann was relieved at the gesture but annoyed at the same time and sat down and apologised for being so rude. She certainly didn't want to endure 12 hours next to someone who she had pissed off.

Ann eyed the woman sitting next to her, she was stunning and extremely well dressed for economy and the ring she was wearing just said ’I could buy this plane if I wanted to’, it hadn't been a total surprise when the Air Steward had come to take her to first class. Some people had all the luck as she shook her head. Why couldn't she be upgraded? It would have been nice after the shit week she had endured.

Ann sat back into her seat, she was even angrier now than she had been earlier. How dare that woman tell her her ring was fake. Anne looked at the ring again that adorned her ring finger and held it up to the light. Impossible she thought. There was no way anyone could tell without one of those special eyepieces she had seen jewellers use to check the clarity and authenticity of the stone. No, the woman was just being horrible. Ann didn't blame her really, she hadn't been very pleasant to her initially.

But what she said to her still rolled through her head, ‘If you were mine it would be bigger and real’. Ann had never met a lesbian before, well not one that looked like her, drop-dead gorgeous. She took it as a nice compliment, why did she have to ruin it by saying her ring was fake?

Ann brought the ring up to her lips and gently kissed it ‘you are real, that nasty woman was just teasing. I know Trent would have scoured the shops looking for the best ring and...’ It didn't matter how much Ann tried to convince herself, there was always that nagging voice at the back of her head and it was screaming at the top of its lungs ’FAKE’.

Ann was staring aimlessly at the movie playing on the screen in front of her, it was some romantic comedy but it was just floating over her, she wasn't really taking it in. She hadn't noticed the Air Steward standing patiently waiting for her to look up.

”Miss Walker compliments from a passenger in first class” Chloe poured Ann a glass of very expensive champagne, it almost broke her heart wasting such good quality bubbles on someone so undeserving. But Anne Lister had given specific instructions to be nice to the young woman.

”Clare, thank you, tell her it's very much appreciated” Ann was just about to ask the name of her mysterious benefactor, the gorgeous ex seat companion when the Air Steward snapped back.

“It’s Chloe! Just buzz when you want some more. The whole bottle is yours” Chloe walked off in a huff.

______________________

The flight had been long and Ann hadn't slept much even with having the luxury of two seats to herself, on both legs of the journey. Ann never saw the other woman again as she had disembarked before her and taken herself off to one of the exclusive lounges and had boarded by the time she had got back to the onward gate. She had been disappointed as she had wanted to thank her for the champagne. The second leg was just as tedious until another bottle of champagne had been sent down from first class, Ann didn't hesitate and finished the bottle. It made the second part of the journey that much more pleasant.

Ann was now standing at the bag carousel, hoping her bag would be first so she could get through passport control. The last thing she needed was to spend another hour in a queue.

“How was your flight?” A voice whispered close to her ear.

Ann froze she knew exactly who was now inches away from her, she could feel her breath against her skin, it was a nice feeling and the attention was not unwanted. Ann slipped on her sunglasses and turned around and gave a weak smile.

”It was fine if you like travelling in economy,” Ann said abruptly but the taller brunette smiled, she looked like she had slept the whole journey and looked immaculate. How Ann wished she could have got off the plane feeling and looking so refreshed.

”I see you got rid of your heels, smart move. I wanted to apologise, again. I didn't want to come across so rude on the plane. And I was totally out of order saying your ring was fake.” Anne gave the younger woman one of her sorry smiles. It usually did the trick when she had overstepped the mark.

”Well you did come across rude. But thank you for the champagne on both legs it was very much appreciated and yes I drank the whole lot.” Another reason Ann had left the heels on the plane, she could still feel the effects of the alcohol running through her body and didn’t want to risk falling flat on her face twice in two days that would have been the final straw. The humiliations she had suffered over the last few days would last her a lifetime.

”My pleasure, I thought you could do with some cheering up, and for my rudeness of course. I am Anne by the way” the woman held out her hand as a peace offering.

Ann shook the taller women's hand and instantly felt a spark run through her body, which surprised her. “Wow,” she blurted out and tried quickly to regain her composure. She had been surprised that the touching of hands could command such a response.

”Are you Ok?” Anne wondered if the younger woman had also felt the spark as she had. She obviously had by her reaction Anne thought.

”Yes, sorry. My name is also Ann” both women laughed. ”What are the chances, two Annes together. Thank you, I haven't laughed for a while, probably what I need right now”

“It’s nice to see a smile on that pretty face, well I presume it’s pretty hard to tell with those glasses on” Anne was again flirting and gave the younger woman a wink. She instinctively knew she was pretty, the young woman’s smile could light up a room it was that dazzling, and the way she nervously bit her lower lip whilst she was thinking was most endearing.

“Ah, this is my case” Anne leaned in and grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag. “I know this is a bit presumptive but do you fancy grabbing a drink? I feel I owe you one, well another one” Anne wanted more than a drink, there was definitely chemistry between them which she wanted to explore further. Surely she could persuade her, she was charming after all.

”Sorry my sister is picking me up, but thanks for the offer” Ann was now wishing she hadn't told Liz she had needed a lift and resigned herself to the fact that they would just be two ships that passed in the night. She hoped that one day their paths might cross again as there was something about this woman that truly excited her.

”Never mind, it was lovely to meet you Ann. Have a nice evening with your sister.” With that Anne strode off to passport control. She had been disappointed not to persuade the younger woman to go out for a drink with her but decided to leave it down to fate. If that spark meant anything it surely would somehow bring them back together.

Ann watched as Anne walked away, she just couldn’t stop staring at her. How she wished she was that elegant and so self-assured, definitely from good stock and money she thought to herself. Maybe one day in the thriving metropolis of London they would bump into each other again.

The crowds soon dispersed until only Ann was left standing staring at nothing but an empty carousel, there was no sign of her case. It had gone missing. “You have got to be fucking kidding me, could my luck get any worse?” Ann couldn’t wait any longer and headed out to report the missing case to the lost luggage office.

______________

Ann had been glad to be finally heading home and sat quietly in the car watching the world go by whilst Liz gave her a full update on the wedding plans. Most of the conversation went in one ear and out the next. All she had to remember was that the last bridesmaid fitting was tomorrow. She knew Liz would freak out as she had lost more weight since the last fitting and the dress would need to be taken in again. It hadn’t been intentional but the stress of trying to catch Andrew had taken its toll and the long haul flights also hadn’t helped as she couldn’t stomach airline food and had only picked at it over the last 24 hours. Mainly to soak up the alcohol which had been so generously given to her.

Liz could see her sister was lost in her own world and lovingly place a hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. She decided to call her fiancee, ”call home” the voice activation dialled home ”Hey darling, yes just got Ann and nearly back to her place. Going to stay with her tonight if that's ok?”

Ann turned to Liz ” It's ok, go home. I don't need a babysitter.”

”Ann I know you. You haven't heard a word I have said in the last hour, and don't say you have. Whatever is going on in that brilliant mind of yours needs to come out. Or otherwise, you won't sleep tonight and anyway the dress fitting is at 10 am not far from yours. I want to hear everything that has happened. And I won't take no for an answer.”

”Listen to your sister Ann, she knows best, I can survive a night by myself,” said the groom to be.

“See, another voice of reason. All settled. Thanks love, see you after lunch tomorrow and don't forget to ring the photographer and just double-check catering numbers. Goodnight.” With that, Liz ended the call.

It wasn’t long before they had reached the old family home in Chelsea. Ann was still not impressed that she didn’t have her case but had been assured by the airline that they would track it down and forward it on to her as soon as possible.

Ann was now making herself comfortable at the breakfast bar whilst Liz fussed around in the kitchen. Putting on the kettle and making a sandwich for her sister. Once she had placed a hot cup of tea and food in front of Ann she disappeared upstairs to get some comfortable clothing for her.

“Now get that hideous dress off and get into these,” Liz had been shocked when Ann had come through customs in bare feet and the worst dress she had ever seen.

Ann duly obliged and pulled it over her head ”This is being burnt tomorrow, it's just totally ghastly.”

”Oh Ann, look at the state of you” Liz could see the bruising down her body, but what concerned her more was how frail her sister was now looking, she was painfully thin. Her ribs were even more visible than try were the last time she had seen them at the previous dress fitting, she thought then that her sister needed to eat more.

”It looks worse than it is” Ann looked down, it did look rather menacing the black and purple bruising that was now starting to show. Luckily it was only superficial and there was no pain or anything broken.

“Your weight loss, I am talking about! I have never seen you this thin. Ann, you need to take more care of yourself. That’s it. You are staying at ours for the next week, you are obviously not trusted to look after yourself. And I am not taking no for an answer.”

Ann was too tired to fight, a week at her sister's place was probably what she needed at the moment. At least she would be fussed over and would have a home-cooked meal waiting for her after a long day in the office.

”So which story first, the dress or the Magpie case, your choice,” Ann said. But she knew exactly which one her sister was interested in more and wasn't surprised by her answer.

”Dress first.” Liz sat down next to her sister who was now in some proper clothing.

”Well, when I eventually woke up on the day of my flight my suit and shoes were ruined. Maybe I should tell you that sorry first?” It made more sense but she could see Liz grinning and shaking her head.

”Dress story first.”

”Ok. Well, I was running late. Yes, I know I should have been more organised. When I went to grab my gear out of the wardrobe and pack I discovered my room had been ransacked when I was out. I had nothing left Liz. Everything was stolen, even all my expensive trainers. It was a nightmare” Ann pinched between her eyes, she was still irritated her stuff had been stolen, she really liked her go to trainers.

”So I had no choice but to put back on the mud-covered suit and damaged shoes. See I should have started with the Magpie story first then you would see why my suit was ruined. Anyway, my cab driver who was taking me to the airport saw I looked a mess and I explained the situation to him, he was very sympathetic. It turned out he had a sister who lived by the airport and that dreadful dress and skyscraper heels was all she had and she charged me for them! Before you ask I left the heels on the plane. And you know what's the worse thing about this story?”

“Do tell” Liz was transfixed, she couldn’t believe her sister's bad luck.

“I accidentally handed over $500 to him thinking it was $50. He totally ripped me off, no wonder the two of them were laughing at me. I hadn't realised until I got to the airport and had no money left in my wallet. I tell you Australians can’t be trusted.”

”Ann they aren't all bad, surely you must have met someone nice on your travels?” Liz asked.

Ann thought about her encounters, crooked taxi driver, the local police that just laughed at her, the horrible Air Steward. Even the girl who served her coffee at the local cafe had been most upset with the small tip she had given, she had thought the waiter had been very ungrateful, it’s not as if the service had been that great. And to top it all, the unsympathetic hotel owner who didn’t seem to care she had lost all her possessions. No, she couldn't think of anyone nice she had met. Apart from Anne - she had been nice to her.

“You know my thoughts and my views Liz, I don't want to discuss them again but I did meet someone nice, well sort of but she was English.”

Ann filled her in on the mysterious woman and gushed about her for about half an hour. Describing every last detail, she had left out the part that her heart had fluttered when they had touched hands. She didn't want Liz teasing her.

“Sounds like she made quite an impression on you and how thoughtful sending down champagne, see it wasn’t that bad after all.” Liz knew her sister obviously had an admirer in the women and it was good to see her sister smiling even though it was a short-lived encounter.

”But, she said my ring was fake.” Ann pushed her hand forward not before she took a huge bite of her sandwich, she hadn’t realized how hungry she was. “Does it look fake to you?” Ann said with her mouth full.

“Seriously, she said it was fake” Liz took a closer look, “I think she was having you on. It looks real to me. But then what do I know I am not a jewellery expert. Why don’t we take it to the jewellers after the fitting tomorrow and get it checked out, then you can have peace of mind?”

“Good idea, or otherwise it’s going to bug the hell out of me and I am not seeing Trent until I know the truth. And by god, if it’s fake he’s down the road. I refuse to have any more humiliation thrown in my direction especially after this week” Ann ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a crap week.

”So, how did it go with catching Andrew, obviously not well by the state of you? Did you want to talk about it?” Ann had told her sister she had been coming to Australia as she had a hunch Andrew would be there and she knew exactly what he was after.

”I fucked up Liz. I mean, there were so many possible targets, and I narrowed it down to two. I know what he likes, he doesn't go for expensive items as it's never sold. I don't know why it's like a game to him, he covers his tracks well. Why can't he be like the other dumb criminals and sell things off, I would have caught him years ago? So I know he steals for pleasure but we know that there is always a theft when these jewellery conventions, fairs whatever you want to call them are on. He obviously checks these out first, gathering as much intel as possible. Well, it's a fucking game to him, he’s such an arsehole!” Ann slammed her cup on the bench spilling some if it's contents.

”Ann, it's ok. Don't get upset, this is the closest you have been. How close did any of the other Detectives get? Just be patient, you will catch him, I know you will.” Liz was trying to comfort her sister as best she could. She was glad she had told the dress story first.

”I know, I know. He took the stupid black diamond tie pin, I mean I was sure he was going for the black Raven brooch with the ruby eye. It was exactly what he should have picked, I can’t believe I got it wrong, there was no rhyme or reason why he didn't go for that one. Why does he torment me so much?” Ann put her head in her hands it was so frustrating.

Ann had never forgotten that night Aussie Andrew broke into her home 20 years ago and stolen her golden Gondola pin, and had the audacity to also steal a kiss from her. He had been so charming, so sweet and the kiss had been magical. Ann really believed he was going to give her treasured possession back, not just make a run for it. She had felt too foolish. He had taken advantage of her and he would pay the price if it was the last thing she ever did.

It had consumed her over the years, eaten her up inside. Her parents had sent her to counselling to help with the bad dreams, but nothing worked and she buried the trauma deep down in her consciousness. Ann then made a decision to join the police force, work hard and put in the hours. Ann was bright, extremely intelligent and had an aptitude for police work. It didn't take long before Ann scaled the ranks and was eventually headhunted by Scotland Yard and worked her way up to detective. She was the youngest female detective in the country. Not always popular with her male colleagues and when she found out there was an opening in the special task force in catching the Magpie, she wanted in. This was her chance to finally track down Andrew.

“So the bruises on your face and side?” Liz, knew this story would be interesting.

”Well I had been sitting outside the place in Darlinghurst and waited hours, I was desperate for a pee but I couldn't leave. Then I heard a house alarm go off in the next street and I knew instantly I was at the wrong address. The car wouldn't start so I had to run, it’s was pouring down. See can I get any more cursed?” Ann took a sip from her tea before carrying on.

”Anyway, I was hoping he would run in my direction but he didn't, I passed nobody. Mind you all I had on my mind was trying not to wet myself and not to get too wet. By the time I got to the house, the alarm was off and the occupants were in total shock standing in the entrance. The husband was already on the phone to the police but the wife let me in once I showed her my badge. Luckily she didn't look too closely at it. When she said something had been stolen I knew exactly what was missing and who had broken in. She brought me inside and took me to the lounge to show me something. And there it was the largest Magpie drawing to date. Liz is was 6ft tall he must have spent ages doing it, he even made the bird smile. See mocking me! Arrogant little prick, why can't he just go in like normal thieves and just leave. No, he just wants a to torment me. So close, if only I was there I would have got him” Telling the story again, was bringing back all the bad memories.

“Why didn’t you have someone watching the other place?” Liz tentatively asked.

“Again, I should have but, I was 100% sure I had the right place. It's like when I just figure him out he knows, it’s like a 6th sense he has. I don't know. I just wanted to take all the credit, you know the Australians would have pushed me aside, me being on their patch and all that. It’s my case, not theirs!”

”Ann, it’s ok. Well, how did you get the bruises?”

”Then the cops showed up and I didn't want to hang around they wouldn't have been happy. Me being from Scotland Yard and not telling them I was investigating a case. So I made my excuses and left, I was so consumed with rage I didn't hear the homeowners say that the steps were slippery and yes, I slipped down two and I tried to self correct my balance which made things worse and I ended up falling into the bush next to the house and then into the mud hitting my head. Liz, it was humiliating, the officers just laughed at me and to top it off I pissed my pants.”

Liz couldn't contain herself any longer and burst out laughing ”Oh Ann that's hilarious”

”Liz it's not funny, we'll ok just a little, actually it is very funny. But you are never to repeat this story to anyone, not even your beloved!”

Liz leaned over and hugged her sister. She had definitely been in the wars but she was home now and she would look after her.

”Right you, now you have been fed, shower and bed young lady. We will have some fun tomorrow with the dress fitting and then we will go to your favourite restaurant for lunch. That will make you feel better.”

”More food first, then I will. Thank you, Liz, for staying, it will be nice to have some company tonight and I will admit it does get lonely here sometimes. I miss you not living here”

”Well it won't be long before Trent makes an honest woman of you and you will have him to keep you company.”

Ann looked at her ring again.

”Let us hope this isn’t fake then!” Ann had made up her mind, if it was fake she was definitely leaving him. As the gorgeous Anne had said to her on the plane. She deserved better. And she did.


	3. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Liz and Sams wedding. Ann has the shock of her life when she finally meets Sams sister, who turns out to be the handsome woman from the plane and falls instantly under her spell.

Haversham Hall was situated on the outskirts of north London, it was a popular wedding venue with the most amazing landscaped grounds with deer roaming freely in the woodlands. The romantic exterior of Haversham Hall with its turrets, domes and gargoyles silhouetted against the sky was something to behold. The interior was just as impressive. Liz was desperate to hold her wedding here as it would easily accommodate all the guests. It also had an impressive ballroom and dining facilities for the evening reception. It also meant they could both get ready at the same venue.

Liz and Sam had fallen in love with the place as soon as they had seen it. Liz been so disappointed when she learned of the five year waiting list and she knew deep down she couldn't wait that long to get married and decided to look for somewhere else. By chance, a cancellation had come up and they were first on the list and grabbed the opportunity to book it with both hands. Sam often wondered whether his sister had pulled some strings to get them in, it just seemed to much of a coincidence as he had heard the good news two days after speaking to his sister. Liz had been over the moon when she had found out she could have her dream wedding there and Sam was now the flavour of the month. If his sister had managed to pull of the impossible he was extremely grateful to her. They both loved that they could get married by the lake. It was definitely a magical setting a day they would never forget.

******

“Liz you look stunning, how are you feeling?” Ann couldn’t believe her sister was finally getting married and the day was finally here. Ann was the only bridesmaid, and Sam had his best man. They had wanted to keep the bridal party small.

Ann was now standing back and admiring her older sister who looked so heavenly. Liz had wanted to go all out on her dress as this was the only time she would be walking down the aisle. The mermaid dress was sleek and sexy. It fitted on the body from the chest to the knee with little crystals scattered on the top half. The dress flared out close to the knee and showed off her enviable curves beautifully. The train was a few metres long which meant it would need to be carefully carried across the manicured lawns to the lake to keep it in perfect condition for when she stood the altar and made her vows. This was Ann’s job to make sure the prized package was delivered in perfect condition.

“Thank you Ann. I can’t believe it’s actually happening and we got this venue, I have dreamed of this day all my life” Liz pulled in Ann for a hug and held her tightly.

“Sam is a lucky man, he is truly lovely and he dotes on you Liz. I wish I had someone like that in my life.”

“You will find your prince charming. Just because it didn't work with Trent. And yes I dote on Sam, but...” Liz’s smile dropped.

“What is it Liz? you are not having doubts are you?” Ann knew instinctively her sister had something on her mind.

“No it’s just that he has never let me meet his sister, and she is his best man.” Liz looked perplexed, she had so wanted to meet his sister before the wedding, but Sam had always made excuses. Why was he hiding her? He wouldn't even tell her his sisters name. It was all rather odd and they shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other.

“He has a sister. Why didn't you tell me? When I asked you before if he had any living relatives you said no. What's going on?” Ann couldn't believe it, why hadn't she been told about the mysterious sister. Was she a criminal and they hadn't wanted to upset her? Ann didn't like the idea of having a criminal in the family it wouldn't look good at work and hoped she wasn't mass murderer. Ann could see her career going down the toilet right in front of her eyes.

“Sam swore me to secrecy not to tell you or anyone else, I am sorry Ann, I should have told you” Liz patted a loose hair down and looked back at her sister. ”

According to Sam she travels a lot. He is paranoid, he loves his sister but, well all he has told me is that she is a lesbian and apparently very charming and flirtatious. I mean he thought he was going to lose me to a woman. I mean how crazy is that” Liz smiled, Sam was so overprotective of her, it was lovely.

Two Lesbians in two weeks what were the chances, Ann thought. Ann now suspected she was a lesbian magnet and would never attract a man again, how her life had changed, on the bright side Sams sister wasn't a mass murderer.

“So the best man is a woman, great, I thought I was going to have fun tonight, obviously not.” Ann was still gutted about finishing with her fiancé for his total lack of respect in getting her a fake ring. Ann was hoping to get totally drunk at the reception and sleep with the best man as revenge, but this plan was now not happening.

“Oh Ann, is that why you have been preening yourself all day to get laid? Why don’t you give Trent another chance, he was sorry after all, he explained that he was going to replace the ring with the real thing eventually.”

“No Liz, it was so embarrassing on the plane when that woman told me it was a fake and I should have believed her, and...” Ann couldn’t get the woman out of her head, she was all she thought about over the last two weeks. That touch! Ann had never met anyone like her before and probably wouldn't again. What was the chances of Sams sister being fuckable? Slim at the best of chances and it's not as if she was into women anyway.

“Well it’s still fresh in your mind, but think about it, you were so good together.” Liz looked at herself again in the mirror, today was her day and then she would sort out her sister tomorrow. “The necklace! I forgot to get it from Sam yesterday. Where’s my phone, I can’t walk down the aisle without it. Sam said it was the most beautiful thing he had seen”

“Here you go,” Ann reached to the dresser and passed the phone over.

Liz dialed Sams number. “Sam, it’s me, No necklace!”

“Fuck, shit, it's here, sorry I forgot to give it to you yesterday. Anne, Anne no, Anne... fuck Anne’s just grabbed it she is on her way up. Oh well you have to meet her eventually. Just keep your sister away from her, she is trouble. I am sorry I should have introduced you to her earlier”

Liz could hear Sams voice, he sounded nervous “Sam I am sure she is lovely, don't panic, I had to meet her sometime.”

“Oh well you have been warned. Please call me if she gets out of control and starts to misbehave, and I know she will.”

“Ok my love, see you soon, I love you” with that Liz hung up.

“What’s going on Liz?” Ann had heard some of the conversation but not all of it.

“His sister is bringing it up and guess what her name is..., ah there she is now.” Sams sister knocked loudly on the door interrupting Liz.

”I have to go to the toilet, you get the necklace and I will see you in a minute to meet the mysterious sister” Ann laughed and took herself off to the bathroom.

“Come in” Liz shouted and turned back to look at herself in the mirror just as Anne entered the room.

”Liz, it's nice to finally meet you” Anne wandered over as Liz turned around.

Liz had been surprised to see a woman standing in front of her in a silver grey tuxedo, she looked phenomenal. Sams sister was the female version of him, talk dark and very handsome and had the same devilish twinkle in her eye.

”Well I can see why Sam kept you away from me for so long you are absolutely delightful and can I just say how wonderful your dress looks. You look like a princess!” with that Anne took Liz’s hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

Liz instantly blushed ”I can see why Sam kept you a secret, you are very...” Sams sister was definitely charming and knew exactly what to say to make a woman feel a million dollars.

”Charming, charismatic...I think are the words you might be looking for” Anne was still holding her sister-in-laws hand and gazed into her eyes. Sam had hit the jackpot, she was truly magnificent his bride to be. Anne knew she would have made a move on her if they had been introduced earlier and smiled to herself.

”Cocky came to mind actually, and where's the necklace!” Liz knew she had to put Sams sister in her place immediately before she fell under her spell.

”Ah yes, the necklace. I am sure you will love it as much as Sam does” Anne pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. And there sat the most beautiful tear drop diamond sparkling on its black velvet cushion attached to a white gold chain. ”Here let me” Anne undid the clasp and placed it around her neck, it sat perfectly.

”My brother is a very lucky guy. He is going to be wowed when he sees you in that dress. It looks devine on you and it accentuates your curves perfectly” Anne stood back and admired her sister-in-law and now she hoped her sister was just as stunning and not some ugly duckling.

”Anne” Ann had listened to the last part of the conversation and couldn't believe it when Sams sister had spoken, she recognised the voice immediately. How was this possible? What were the chances of running into each other again and to now be part of the same family?

Anne turned and there was the gorgeous younger woman from the plane the one she thought she would never see again in an elegant blue topaz bridesmaid dress. ”Wow.... I cant believe it, it’s you. I never thought I would ever see you again. I had hoped we would one day cross paths. But your here, in the flesh, amazing. And so nice to see you out of that awful dress” Anne couldn’t stop smiling, she was spellbound, the younger woman looked sensational.

“So you two have met?” Liz asked.

“Liz this is the woman from the plane the one I told you all about” Ann was now gushing and turning red at the same time.

“Well what a small world it is” Liz could see the sparks flying between them both and knew Sam had been right. Sams sister had been in the room less than five minutes was now making a move on her sister.

“Anyway, wow, still can’t believe it. But before I go, I also have a wedding gift for the beautiful bridesmaid” Anne was only going to part with the elegant necklace if the brides sister was deserving of something so stunning. Ann was definitely deserving. The necklace she had bought was made for her. It was like they were meant to be together it was a perfect match.

“Really, that’s so sweet, thank you” Ann hadn’t been expecting anything and had an old piece of costume jewellery she was going to wear for the day.

”I hope you like it. Sam described you, well not fully as he didn’t mention how breathtaking you were,” Anne held her gaze, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Anne walked over to Ann opened the other blue velvet rectangular box and there was a delicate blue topaz and diamond necklace, it matched her dress perfectly.

“Oh Anne it’s stunning, is this really for me?” Ann asked

“Yes, it’s for you, now see how it matches your dress..... and your eyes” Anne seductively said.

“It does match my dress” Ann just couldn’t stop staring at the necklace. It would be the nicest piece of jewellery she had ever owned.

Anne wasn’t going to say they were from her, but she wanted Ann to know that if she was her woman, this was how she would spoil her. ”these necklaces are my gifts to you both a welcome to the family as we have never actually met. I thought this would go a long way in breaking the ice getting to know you both better.”

“Thank you Anne, I did wonder when I saw my necklace that I couldn’t imagine Sam going out and buying it, it’s very extravagant” Liz didn’t care who they were from really, she just loved her diamond.

“As you have been kept in the dark about me you probably don’t know that I am in the Jewellery trade. I acquired these two pieces in Australia, don't worry they are English made. I remember your hatred of all things Australian Ann. I was supposed to buy them in Paris last month but I was sick, so when I found out the seller was going to be in Australia, it was perfect timing as I was also buying something for my client in Halifax, so a successful trip. Anyway let me put this on you.”

Anne maneuvered behind Ann and stood closer than was appropriate but this woman had sparked something inside of her at the airport by just a single touch. Her heart was now racing it hadn’t raced this much since that fateful night in Chelsea. She knew there was something about her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Anne had instantly taken a shining to the clumsy, awkward, seating companion on the plane but she had never seen much of her face due to her dark glasses, but her smile had been so infectious. Now she had seen her in full she was totally captivated, Ann had the most magnificent topaz blue eyes which were like nothing else she had seen on a woman. They were like the bluest ocean, like the clearest diamond. Anne knew she could get lost in her eyes forever.

Anne carefully took the necklace from the box and placed it around the younger woman’s neck, deliberately touching her skin. She saw Ann’s body slightly jolt under her tender touch, she knew the woman had felt that spark again like she just had. Anne couldn’t help herself and whispered in her ear.

“This necklace was made for you, it was the perfect choice” Anne couldn’t resist a peak down her dress and could see the top of her breasts which were just screaming out to be kissed, they were perfect, everything about this woman was perfect and she could feel her arousal now soaking her boxers. Anne sensed the younger woman had enjoyed the closeness of her breath. “I also see you took my advice.”

Ann quickly came to her senses, what did she tell her to do? She took her advice on what? She spun around and looked directly into the mischievous brown eyes staring back at her.

Anne was waving her ring finger up.

Ann knew exactly what she was referring to “No! I just..... ok I did,” Ann hated being reminded of her doomed engagement.

Liz’s phone started to ring.

“Hi Sam, yes your sister is still here. No it’s all ok. I will send her back down. It’s ok she is semi behaving herself.” Liz looked towards Sam’s sister as she was speaking.

“Ah that’s my cue to leave, please excuse me, and I will see you two lovely ladies later.” Anne turned back to Ann “oh and the necklaces are real by the way!” Anne winked and left the room.

Ann was just staring as she left.

“Ann, are you ok?”

“I think I am a lesbian.”

Liz laughed, she could see her sister was totally flustered. “Ann be careful of that one, I can definitely see why Sam didn’t want me to meet her, she is very...” Liz was trying to find the words to describe her sister-in-law to be.

“Totally fucking hot, I mean even Trent never made me weak at the knees and how awesome does she look in a suit. Handsome, irresistible.” Ann couldn’t quite understand what was happening to her insides and especially down below. How could someone like her who was so in control, focused, determined, a career woman, be undone by a woman and not just any woman but her brother-in-laws sister. She was the most handsome woman she had ever met and that silver grey tuxedo with matching waist coat and bow tie was just such a turn on.

“Ann!” Liz was shocked at what had come out of her sisters mouth. “I suggest you don’t leave my side tonight and don’t you dare drink or you might so something you might regret in the morning!”

“Noted! But I can't promise anything, and I don't think I would regret doing anything with that woman. Now come on let’s get you married.”

It wasn't long before Anne and Sam were standing at the altar waiting for the Walker sisters to arrive.

”I still can't believe you went to their room” Sam just shook his head, he knew his sister was impossible.

”Sam, I had to check out your bride, she could have been, well just not right for you and I can honestly say she is beautiful and I think you will be very happy together.” Anne squeezed her brothers arm.

”I know what you are like around pretty woman. So what did you think of Ann?” Sam was fishing, wanting to find out what she really thought. Deep down he knew both of the Walker girls were extremely attractive. It was also one of the main reasons for not introducing Anne to the sisters earlier.

”Wow, totally fucking hot, I am so get getting laid tonight” Anne chuckled to herself.

”I knew it, please keep your hands to yourself, all the beautiful women in the world and you want to shag your sister-in-laws sister! BEHAVE.”

Anne smiled, ”Oh look here comes the bride” Anne had been saved by the bell, she was so going to seduce Ann tonight or die trying.


	4. Keep your enemies close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne discovers the truth about Ann. Will she run, or take advantage of the new information she has acquired? 🎩💍🎩

The ceremony had been very romantic, the string quartet had started playing as the Walker sisters entered the garden overlooking the lake. Liz looked amazing in her dress, and Sam had instantly cried when he first clapped eyes on his bride to be walking towards him. Anne however, was only focused on one of the sisters and it certainly wasn’t Liz. Sam had given the speech of his life when he made his vows it was very moving, both sisters had cried, as well as several of the wedding guests. The words that spilled from Sam's lips were so genuine and real, it was from the heart. Anne couldn’t believe her brother was still a sensitive soul, a side she had only ever seen when they were younger. She was happy for him that he had found his one true love. Anne hoped that one day she would be standing where he was declaring her love to that someone special. She had so much love to give.

Anne had spent most of the ceremony flirting outrageously with Ann who seemed to be very responsive to her actions and had blushed on numerous occasions.

After the ceremony everyone gathered in the great dining room and sat down to enjoy the lavish banquet, this was followed by the speeches. Sam got up and spoke from the heart once again and welcomed the Walkers into the Lister fold. It was very sentimental, unlike Anne’s speech which had followed.

Anne hadn’t prepared anything and it was just off the cuff, she liked the sound of her own voice and knew she was very entertaining. Anne talked about their younger days and the scrapes they both got into but missed out all the misery they had endured. No one wanted to hear about how hard their life had been growing up in a toxic family atmosphere. Anne had the room in stitches with her well-timed jokes and her storytelling but now it was time to wrap it up, she wanted to get Ann on the dance floor so she could hold her close.

“Well that’s about it from me, just one thing as I don’t want you to start throwing your leftover food, this suit was expensive you know. I just wanted to say that I may have lost a brother but I have gained two awesome women into my life. I think that is fair swap don’t you agree everyone” Anne raised her glass. Indeed she had gained two lovely women into her life. One in particular who she was now desperately wanting to get to know a bit better.

Liz and Sam went to the dance floor to do the customary first dance and Anne sat down next to Ann.

”Did I give you permission to sit next to me?” Ann laughed, she didn't mind, she was glad to have the best man now sitting closer.

”My apologies, I was just presumptuous thinking you would like some stimulating company and witty conversation that's all” Anne knew she was being teased and quite enjoyed it.

”Anne Lister you are incorrigible. I know what you were doing during the ceremony and don't you deny it. You are an outrageous flirt. My sister has warned me off you and if you think you are getting into my pants tonight think again” Even though she had wanted to be taken advantage of she just had no clue what women did and it scared her a bit. Perhaps if she had a few more drinks she would get over her nerves.

”Ann, I can't believe you think so little of me, I am hurt. I would never take advantage of you. Well, I would, but we are family now and I respect your wishes. But, say the word and I am all yours” Anne winked. Perhaps this was going to be harder than she thought about getting her way with the younger woman.

”You just can’t help yourself can you, does this flirting routine actually work on women?”

“Actually yes. But obviously not on you” Anne was a bit puzzled as the words coming out of Ann’s mouth were not what her body and eyes were indicating. The total opposite in fact.

“Just behave, we have two sets of eyes watching us tonight, and I will admit I am enjoying you flirting with me, it’s fun. But that’s all, understood?” Ann grabbed Anne’s knee and there was that spark again.

“If you say so” She knew damn well by her facial reaction, Ann had felt something when she had grabbed her leg. Maybe there was a chance after all.

Ann released her hand “But can I just say, your speech was amazing. It's so nice you and Sam had so many adventures together growing up, it's a wonderful bond to have. Liz and I weren't that close as there was a five year age difference” Ann wished they had been closer in her younger years.

”You are close now. It's obvious to everyone you have a special bond” Anne grabbed Ann’s hand “Would you do me the honour of having a dance, it is tradition, after all, the best man and the bridesmaid. Please don't make me beg my ego couldn’t take another rejection from you tonight”

”I would love to, but promise me you will behave, no inappropriate touching” please let there be touching, Ann thought.

”I promise. No that's a total lie, it will be very hard and I will try my hardest, that's all I can promise” She got up and led Ann to the dance floor, she couldn't wait to show the younger woman her dance moves being an accomplished dancer.

Luckily the next dance was a slow one and Anne deliberately pulled Ann in tight until their bodies connected. It was so sensual and she could feel herself getting aroused as she held Ann against her body.

”Is this ok?” Anne asked

”Yes, it’s perfect” Ann was almost speechless. She had never danced with a woman before, but her dance companion knew exactly where to put her hands, it felt amazing being this close and she could feel her knees slightly buckle when their bodies had touched. Not even Trent had made her feel like this. What was it with this woman, Ann was trying to constantly brush her off but every time she tried to, Anne just tried harder to make her want her. She was very persistent and Ann knew she would have a battle on her hands trying to keep her at bay.

Anne held her delicate ringless hand in hers, whilst her other was firmly wrapped around her waist and glided the younger woman across the dance floor.

”I am surprised how wonderful you are at dancing, it was most unexpected” Ann had been used to her feet being trodden on by Trent. But Anne was graceful and was light on her feet.

Anne leaned in and whispered in the younger woman's ear ”Having you in my arms makes it so much easier and you have such grace and elegance also. It's almost effortless, dancing with you” Anne was trying hard to resist kissing her neck, but knew she would be in trouble if she did.

”Stop that, Anne. Liz found out you are a womanizer and bed women for fun. I won’t be one of your conquests. Do I make myself clear?” Ann snapped. She was getting flustered once again. She was enjoying herself but she knew exactly what Anne was trying to do. Make her feel like she was the only woman in the room and it was working. She had to be strong and resist.

”I will be honest with you, all I want to do is kiss you, don’t be afraid. I know this is uncharted territory for you but surely you feel the connection we have as well, I can sense it. Or have I got it all wrong and misread the situation? If so, I apologize if I have overstepped the mark” Anne was now desperate, her flirting was getting her absolutely nowhere. This younger woman was so captivating, she hadn’t been this weak around a woman for, well never. And every move she pulled out was being rebuffed.

Ann hesitated “My god, I don’t know what I feel. It’s just....” Ann was overwhelmed by the suggestion of a kiss.

“Don’t overthink it, come outside with me and let’s just talk, I promise no more flirting. I just want to get to know you a bit better and for you to get to know me. I am more than just a... as your sister would say, ‘womanizer’. what do you say?” Anne swung Ann around as the song was coming to an end.

”Ok, but if you try anything untoward I am coming straight back in” Ann did need to clear her head and thought the fresh air would clarify her feelings.

Anne took hold of Ann's hand and led her away from the dance floor and bumped straight into Catherine.

“Catherine, so good to see you and I must say you are looking wonderful as always. I have been meaning to touch base all day” Anne was deliberately avoiding her best friend as she was trying not to rub Ann in her face.

“Anne we need to talk, now” Catherine couldn't wait she needed to tell Anne what she had found out.

”Catherine, please. Can we talk later? Oh let me introduce Ann Walker the new member of the family. Ann this is my best friend, who I love dearly Catherine Rawson” Anne was desperately trying to brush Catherine off, she knew that Catherine wanted to spoil her fun and that wasn't going to happen. Not tonight.

”Anne, please it won’t take long” Catherine knew when Anne was on a mission there was no reasoning with her.

Anne let go of Ann's hand and pulled Catherine aside ”Later! Please, don't fuck this up for me” and gave Catherine a stern look.

“Sometimes I could slap you, what do I care. You can make your bed and you can lie in it, don't come crying to me later” with that Catherine stormed off.

”Is she ok?” Ann asked.

”Yes she is fine, she just gets a bit possessive of me sometimes. Nothing to worry about. Now shall we” Anne knew she would have to make it up to Catherine later, she hated upsetting her.

******

They walked silently through the garden to the lake away from all the noise from the hall. It was a clear warm night and the stars were out. Anne walked to the end of the jetty that sat down dangling her legs over the edge, the blue waters of the day were now inky black in the darkness, the only light was from the moon shining down. Ann sat down next to her.

“Isn’t this beautiful, I love clear moonlight nights, the way the light reflects of the water, it’s just so magical. It just calms me being outside with nature on an evening like this and to look up at all the stars shining down it makes everything seem so insignificant. There is a whole universe out there and we know very little about, it's fascinating” Anne loved looking up at the stars, she had spent many a night learning about them and sitting there now with Ann she felt complete, a wave of happiness engulfed her.

“It’s so beautiful and peaceful here, thank you for bringing me outside” Ann was about to say romantic but pulled the words back into her mouth. She certainly didn’t want to encourage Anne especially now she was finally behaving herself and opening up.

Anne leaned in closer and pointed to the stars “see those three little stars in a row, that’s Orion’s Belt, and if you tip your head to the left you can see the pot” Anne rattled off virtually every constellation that was visible and leaned in closer which each explanation, she wanted to enlighten Ann about the wonders of the universe.

“It’s amazing, I didn’t know all those stars had so many names” Ann liked this version of Anne, it was soft and she could see her personality had many layers and wondered why she had to be so cocky when this side of her was far more endearing and loveable.

Anne turned to look at Ann, she had gone very quiet “are you ok, I am not boring you am I?”

Seeing Anne in the moonlight had enhanced her handsome features, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Ann knew there and then what she wanted to do if she was to be kissed it would be on her terms and made the first move and leant in. This was the most perfect and romantic moment.

“NO!” Screamed a voice out of the darkness. Catherine had finally found them and couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Ann pulled back quickly and looked at towards Anne’s friend who had been watching them from the shadows and felt a bit unnerved.

Anne jumped up and was now defensive.

“Catherine, seriously” Anne snapped.

“Anne we have to talk, I won’t take no for an answer this time.”

Anne turned to Ann who was still sitting down looking confused and less than happy being disturbed.

“Look, stay there, my friend obviously needs me for something minor!, I will be straight back” Anne turned and walked over to Catherine.

Anne roughly grabbed Catherine’s arm hard, she wasn’t impressed with being interrupted. ”What the fuck Catherine, will you stop trying to control my life, I love you but this possessiveness is getting beyond a joke, this better be important”

“You're an arsehole. If that's what you think, that I am trying to control your life? I should just let you go fuck her, and let you deal with the consequences” Catherine snapped back.

“Catherine, sorry, that came out wrong, I didn’t mean that you know I value our friendship above anything else. What’s wrong, talk to me” Anne released her arm.

“She’s the Detective” Catherine was now looking directly into Anne's eyes.

“What are you talking about” Anne looked at Catherine, not fully grasping what she was saying.

“Ann Walker is the Detective tracking you down, I found out earlier at the ceremony. Glen couldn’t believe his boss was the bride's sister. I nearly had a heart attack when he told me. I have been trying to tell you all night”

“You are kidding me. Are you sure?” Anne felt sick to her stomach. How could this clumsy, adorable woman be a Detective?

”If you weren't so cunt struck I would have told you inside” Catherine was relieved Anne had been told the truth.

”I need a plan Catherine and quick. I can’t just abandon her out here she might get suspicious? Ok, I need to compose myself and think.” Anne didn't know what to do.

”Run is all I can think. Feign a sickness. No run, that’s the best option” Catherine was being no help at all.

”I am not running, quiet let me think.” Anne was wracking her brains on what to do, and then a brain wave. ”Well you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Catherine, I know you are not going to like this but, I like this woman, I just have the most amazing connection with her, I can't explain it. If I get close to her she won't suspect me, if I walk away now she might get suspicious, especially when I have been flirting relentlessly all day. I have covered my tracks for 20 years and now I will have to be extra careful. I have the upper hand knowing who she is.”

”I hope you are right, I just want to protect you that's all, but I trust your judgement and I will help in any way I can. Just be careful please” Catherine knew she couldn't do anything else but trust Anne.

”Is everything ok?” Ann called over.

”Yes, all good. Catherine was just leaving weren't you?” Anne gave Catherine a weak smile.

”OK, I know when I am not wanted” before Catherine could leave Anne grabbed the bottle of beer from her hand and took several large gulps to calm her down as she could feel her hands shaking and then wandered back along the jetty and sat back down next to Ann.

”Right where were we before we got rudely interrupted,” Anne noticed the younger woman was now shivering and could see her goosebumps clearly visible on her arms. ”you’re cold, here take my jacket” Anne slipped off her jacket and wrapped it around Ann’s shoulders.

“Thank you” Ann felt instantly warmer and closed her eyes breathing in the smell of the cologne that was on the jacket. Ann snapped her eyes open when she felt two strong arms pull her in tight. “Anne” she exclaimed.

“Just some body heat to warm you up, don’t want you….” Anne stopped, she was now looking deep into the dusky blue topaz eyes their faces were inches apart, the light of the full moon made them look so sensual. But before she could do anything Ann leaned in and kissed her again lightly on the lips and pulled away, biting her bottom lip.

Anne brought her hand up and brushed her cheek with her thumb “you are full of surprises and totally adorable, normally I make the first move, but I am liking you taking charge”

“Now, it's your turn, I am not sure how this goes, but I know I want you to kiss me,” Ann said breathlessly.

Anne reached behind and entwined her fingers in Ann’s hair and pulled her in for another kiss. Softly at first then their lips parted and their tongues met for the first time. It was passionate, Anne could feel her core burning and the ache between her legs intensified, she just couldn’t get enough. It was magical, so intense, there were fireworks, it was just like when she kissed Gondola Girl all those years ago.

Anne immediately pulled back horrified “Oh my god.” she blurted out. It was her, the eyes were the same, they had been different in the daylight but now seeing them in the moonlight it was definitely her, the young girl in the bedroom who was now all grown up. It had been 20 years, but she would never forget that kiss, no one kissed like her.

“What’s wrong, did I do something wrong, speak to me, please. You're scaring me” Ann was confused the kiss was so much better than she could have ever imagined, it was mind-blowing, but now she was being held at arm's length and could see Anne was looking at her in shock.

”Shhh, it's ok. Sorry, I just….”Anne was desperately trying to comprehend what was going on. Not only was her sister in laws sister the Detective tracking her down, which she could handle. But now to find out she was also her true love she didn't know what to do. Her only saving grace was that Ann hadn't put two and two together and figured out Andrew was in fact, a woman.

Anne just instinctively pulled Ann in and was now holding her right against her. ”I was just getting a bit too turned on that's all, I wasn't expecting the kiss to be so amazing that's all”

”It was amazing, wasn't it. You are not only an accomplished dancer but also extremely good at kissing” Ann leant in and lightly kissed her on the lips again.

”We better get back to the party, your sister and Sam will be wondering where we have got to. And I need to check in on Catherine as she wasn't happy before and I don't want her knocking back the free booze and making a scene. Not tonight.” Anne had to lie, she didn't want to but she was still freaking out inside.

”Yes good idea, the night is still young” replied Ann.

As they entered the ballroom, Anne was still holding Ann's hand ”I need to find Catherine, I will see you at the bar. Make mine a whiskey, a treble.” Anne pulled the younger woman in and lightly kissed her on the lips, she still couldn't believe it.

”See you soon” and wandered off to find Catherine.

As she suspected Catherine was knocking back the drink and could see Glen was as sober as a judge.

”Glen, not too drunk then I see?”

”I am on strict orders to behave unlike the wife” Glen laughed as he looked at Catherine.

”Let your hair down, I am sure your lovely wife won't mind, go get yourself another drink, I just need to have a word with Catherine” Anne flicked her head indicating for Catherine to follow her and she immediately got up and followed Anne to a dark quiet corner of the venue.

”What's up now, did you fuck it up with new family member already” Catherine scowled, she was slightly jealous of the beautiful blonde.

”It's her”

”I know, I told you before she's the Detective, have you forgotten already?”

”Its Gondola Girl!”

”No way, how do you know, did she tell you?” Catherine had been shocked at the revelation.

”I kissed her, it's definitely her, but 20 years older, more grown-up. I thought she looked familiar but. Well, I was just so absorbed in having my way with her and didn't think of anything else, you know what I am like” Anne pinched between her eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

”Oh God Anne, this is seriously fucked up”

”Shit, I was just going to shag the poor girl and then, we'll you know me, walk away. But it's her. I mean what are the chances. She is the one, she has always been the one, you know that. I thought she might realise when she kissed me that I was Andrew but she didn't” Anne had been relieved that only one of them had guessed the truth.

”You have to walk away, I mean now. Anne please, you have to.” Catherine knew this wasn't going to end well and she couldn't bear it if Anne got caught and went to prison.

”I can't Catherine. My head is saying run, but my heart is bursting with happiness having finally found her. I have so wanted her all my life, its fate, this is meant to be. I can do this, I can make it work, how I don't know. Please understand. I refuse to lose her, not now” Anne breathed in deep trying to take stock of what had just happened. ”Holy shit how the hell did I get myself into this mess” Anne nervously laughed.

”I knew one day something like this would happen but not like this. Just be careful whatever you do and maybe you are right about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer”

“More like lover closer” Anne winked

”Seriously, all you think about is sex, unbelievable. I can't keep you safe if you go down that path. But don't let anything slip and don't invite her to your apartment. If she finds your secret room, it's all over”

”Ok, sex at hers” Anne replied and Catherine slapped her hard across her arm. ”Ouch, I know you love me”

”I do, that's why I let you get away with so much. Now hug me and go have a good night, keeping your enemy close” Catherine pulled Anne into a hug ”Just be careful”

”I will, I promise”

Anne kissed Catherine on the cheek and went to go and find Ann and her whiskey. What a day this was turning out to be.


	5. Let the fun begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well thought you needed some smut before we get down to some detective business. Ann takes control and makes her move. 🔥🔥🙌💍🎩💍🎩

Anne wandered over to the bar looking for Ann. She still couldn’t believe she had found Gondola Girl, her true love, she could now go to her grave happy knowing she had finally found her. What a night of revelations it had been, so much information to take in and process. Anne thought about the kiss outside. Ann was keen on her, she had made the first move, not her. She knew now Ann wasn't going to just be another woman she took to bed and got rid of in the morning. There was no rush to sleep with her - she could take her time and if she played her cards right she could have her fully and it would have meaning. Tonight was now about having some fun and getting to know each other.

Anne saw her standing at the bar with her back towards the dance floor, two drinks were in front of her. A half glass of champagne and a whiskey, Ann had started before her. The light cast shadows across her elegant shoulders, the off the shoulder dress was beautifully fitted and elegant, she certainly was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, a marvel to behold.

Anne came up behind and whispered in her ear. “I am back, did you miss me?” Anne could see her breathe in sharply and resisted the temptation to kiss her slender neck.

Ann leaned back into Anne so she could be touched “Yes” and turned around and smiled cheekily.

Anne reached for her drink and downed half of it, the burning sensation of the neat whiskey hit her throat and instantly warmed her insides, she felt alive and it made her instantly horny. “Shall we dance?”

“Yes I would like that, very much as if I drink too many more of these you will need to carry me upstairs” Ann laughed, it was her turn to flirt.

”Well we can't have that now, can we. And I do believe you are flirting with me Miss Walker, we will have less of that I am a respectable woman.” Anne led the slightly intoxicated woman to the dance floor and had a huge smile on her face, but regardless of what Ann had said she was still taking it slowly.

After a couple of dances, they were pulled apart by Liz and Sam.

”Excuse us,” Sam and Liz pulled them both somewhere quiet so they could talk.

Liz wasn't impressed with her sister being taken advantage of by her newly acquired sister-in-law.

“Anne what the fuck are you doing, that’s my little sister. You have been making a move since you first clapped eyes on her, I have your number, just leave her alone. Where did the two of you disappear to?” Liz was taking the direct approach, Sam wanted to go in gentler with his sister but Liz knew this tactic wouldn't work.

“Liz calm down, nothing is going on” Anne knew Liz wasn't having any of it.

”Actually that's not true” Ann stepped in front on Anne and was now glaring at her sister.

”I knew she would take advantage of you, I said to you she couldn't be trusted” Liz was furious.

”Anne did nothing, she has been the perfect gentlewoman. It was I who kissed her and it was wonderful, so stop losing the plot.” Ann didn't care if her sister knew, it was the truth. She had kissed Anne first, twice in fact.

“What! Are you kidding me? You got her drunk didn't you?” Liz glared at Anne.

”No I didn't. Look, I can't explain it, but I really like your sister. I know Sam has probably filled you in with all my shenanigans. And yes it's all true, I am a womaniser. I love woman. But Ann is different, she is the woman I have been searching for all my life, I can't explain it. Your sister is totally captivating, funny, awkward and extremely sexy. As soon as I saw her on the plane something happened, I don't know what it was, something inside just lit up. I never thought I would see her again and when I barged into your room today, it was fate. There she was, the most heavenly woman I had ever seen and I knew then my womanising days were over, it's true, believe what you want.” It was true. Ann had been the woman she had been searching for all her life. She was that sweet innocent girl, the one she stole from, the one who had captured her heart.

Liz was taken aback what Anne had said and had sounded so genuine. But still wasn't sure. But Ann had made the first move so she wasn't sure how to respond.

”Now if you two have finished giving us a lecture on what we can or can't do, we are adults. I am going to fuck this woman's brains out tonight and there is nothing you two can do to stop it. It's my life and I won't be told what I can and can't do.” Ann then sheepishly looked at Anne, what if it was all a game and that wasn't her intention at all. Had that speech been all bullshit to calm her sister down? Ann could feel her blush starting to rise, but to her surprise, Anne was laughing.

”Well there you go Liz, straight from the horse's mouth. I think your sister is well and truly capable of not being coerced into something she doesn't want to do. And yes my sweet beautiful woman, I have the same thoughts. So if you guys will excuse us, enjoy the rest of your evening. It's been quite a magical day but I have some important business so see to.” She winked at Ann, she couldn't believe her luck, Ann was a feisty little thing and hoped she would be like this in the bedroom.

”You two are disgusting, don't come crying to me Ann when it all turns sour.” With that Liz grabbed hold of Sam's hand and dragged him to the bar. Sam was just smiling at his sister in amazement and giving her the thumbs up.

”Fuck my brains out, mmmm that does sound very nice, your room or mine?” Anne’s arousal was through the roof, the ache between her legs was becoming more intense by the second. She couldn't believe her luck, she had every intention of taking things slow, but she had just been given the green light to proceed and she certainly wasn't going to turn down an offer to go to bed with Ann.

”Yours, and now. I don't know what it is about you Anne Lister, you are the most attractive, charming, intriguing, person I have ever met. I have never looked at a woman like this before, let alone wanted to sleep with one. I truly want this more than anything else in the world, you are doing things to my insides that no one has ever done. You have stirred my desire, fanned my inner flames and I don't even know you.” Ann wasn't messing around. She wore her heart on her sleeve, she was doing this and wanted to strike whilst the iron was hot.

Anne pulled her in close and kissed her lips softly before gazing deeply into her eyes. ”I feel the same, there was something that intrigued me the first time you stumbled down the aisle, on that plane. I promise I will never hurt you, but if we don't go now, I am going to have take you right here and the way your sister is sending me daggers from the dance floor, I don't think it would be very appropriate.” They both laughed. Anne grabbed the younger woman's hand and led her away from the ballroom room and up the stairs of the grand country house.

It wasn't long before they came to her room, Anne was just thankful she was fastidious in keeping her room immaculate in case she had scored, first impressions told a lot about a person. Anne swiped the lock and opened the door gesturing Ann in first and closed the door and leaned back onto it. She watched Ann scan the impeccably tidy and organised room.

”Wow I am so glad we came back to yours, you can't see my bed there's clothes and stuff everywhere. You are so tidy.” Ann looked back at the door and she could see Anne looking at her wolfishly, she knew what that look meant and that her dress wasn't staying on long.

“So as this is your first time we shall take things slowly, and if you need me to stop at.....” before Anne could finish Ann was pushing her hard up against the door and kissing her feverishly. Their lips parted and their tongues met. Anne had been taken back with the force from the younger woman.

“You are so incredibly hot” as Ann tugged at her loves bottom lip.

”So not slow then?” Anne joked in between kisses. This wasn’t quite the plan Anne had envisaged it was her that was supposed to be pushing Ann up against the door kissing her softly and then going in with more passion, she could see Ann knew what she wanted and had just gone for it.

The kisses became harder until Anne couldn't bear it any longer, she could feel her boxers already soaked, and pushed Ann back. “Slow down! Please, there is no rush and I need to see what you have on under that dress, may I?” But before Ann could answer she reached behind and quickly unzipped the topaz blue dress which effortlessly fell to the floor leaving Ann in just a strapless silver-grey bra, with matching g string and pull up stockings.

Anne held Ann at arm's length whilst she took her all in. ”Wow totally stunning you are a delight” Anne liked what she saw. Ann was so beautiful, delicate, with porcelain skin with a smattering of freckles which graced her body all over. Anne knew each one would be tenderly kissed and couldn't wait to start. Then she spotted the tattoo, it was totally unexpected and looked at it more closely. It was stars, a constellation. Anne ran her finger get across her milky white skin tracing each star. She could see Ann had shut her eyes at the pleasure of her touch. ”Taurus. So you made out down at the lake you had no idea what the stars were when all the time you were deceiving me”

”I didn't want to ruin your moment, I could see the enjoyment when you were telling me about all the constellations and I didn't want to burst your bubble, it was so sweet when you started to open up to me” Ann was smiling.

”I can see you are trouble Miss Walker, and very naughty, I think you need to be punished for your deceit,” Anne put one arm around her back and then scooped her up before carrying her to the bed. Ann was shrieking with laughter. ”You think this is funny don't you?”

”Yes I do. Anne, you are so sexy like this, so handsome, dominant and so very strong” Ann could feel the toned arms under her shirt which were carrying her to the bed and couldn't wait to see Anne's body.

Anne dropped her down, she was going to place her nicely, but the she was cheeky and needed to be taught a lesson. Anne stood at the end of the bed keeping eye contact as she undid her tie. She could see Ann biting her bottom lip, she was ready to be taken.

Anne was now scanning her body deciding where she wanted to start and loved how sexy Ann looked in her underwear. It was certainly a turn on seeing her laying in front of her. Her eyes stopped at the covered breasts and couldn't wait until they were uncovered and in her hands. The thought of kissing her nipples and feeling them erect in her mouth would be wonderful. She averted her eyes lower and could see Ann’s g string was now fully drenched in her arousal, and the top of her legs were coated. The tiny g string hadn't coped with the volume the younger woman's body was producing. She liked the fact they were both so aroused, the sight was making her ache even more.

Ann was now looking up, watching her handsome, soon to be lover lustfully staring at her as she took off her tie, and was now slowly unbuttoned her silvery grey waistcoat and each item that came off was carefully placed on the floor in a neat pile. ”My God, you are so anal, have you got OCD or something” she couldn't believe she was being so fastidious with her clothing instead of throwing them on the floor and just getting on with it.

Anne clenched, she hated being picked up on her tidy ways, she couldn't help if she was so organised. ”Anal! Be careful, or you might get more than you wished for” her voice was now lower.

Ann looked slightly horrified, surely she wouldn't do that to her or would she? And decided not to antagonise her any more. The threat had seemed real.

Anne could see the topaz eyes admiring her incredibly toned body. She didn't blame her, her body was indeed nothing short of perfection. As she stood there in her black bra and tuxedo pants, she wondered how long it would take for Ann to spot the body art that was poking out of her tuxedo bottoms, surely it wouldn't be long. It was staring at her clear as day. Anne just smiled waiting for a reaction. And there it was, Ann had finally spotted it.

Ann immediately sat up and pulled at Anne's pants bringing her closer.

”What the hell?” Ann looked up and Anne who smiling wickedly back at her. ”It's the Aries constellation,” Ann laughed.

”Yes, what are the chances, we both have our star sign tattoos on our bodies, our stars are already aligned.” This was meant to be Anne thought.

Ann ran her fingers on the inseam of Anne's pants and leaned in and softly kissed her rock hard stomach and then the tattoo.

”Ann..shit” Anne was dripping, she hadn't expected this to happen, and being submissive letting Ann take control wasn't in the plan, the younger woman was taking her body to places that were now beyond her control, it was like nothing she had felt before. Anne could feel herself losing control with every lick and every kiss that was expertly being placed, her arousal was going into overdrive. Anne felt her button on her tuxedo pants come undone and before she knew it they sat down by her ankles. She could feel herself getting lost in the moment of extreme ecstasy, the feelings speeding through her entire body were now beyond words.

Anne had lost control of the situation and quickly pulled herself together. ”STOP” Anne snapped her eyes open and pulled Anns head back. No, she wasn't ready for this, what this woman was doing scared her.

”Did I do something wrong, isn't this how I am supposed to do it?” Ann was confused, she had got so caught up in the moment her instincts had just taken over. It just felt so right.

”No, no, it was perfect, beyond perfect but…” Anne wasn't sure how to respond. ”I have never let a woman touch me like this before, I should be doing this to you. But I am just so incredibly weak around you… It's scary. I am having trouble processing it at the moment this connection we have.”

Anne knelt down so they were eye level and reached to cup Ann's’ face. ”You are so beautiful, I have dreamt of meeting someone like you all my life and here you are. Doing things to my insides that is just so totally overwhelming. All I wanted to do all day was to fuck you senseless. But now all I want to do is make tender love to you all night.” Anne traced her finger across her chest and down to her bra and dipped a finger under the lace finally touching her soft breasts, before fully exposing it. Anne heard a moan escape the younger woman's mouth at her gentle touch and she leant closer and whispered. ”I want to kiss you all over, I want to explore these treasures, and every last inch of you.” Anne took one of the younger women breasts in her hand and gently squeezed it and bushed her thumb across her nipple. ”I want to take your nipple in my mouth and roll it around my tongue and then lightly bite it.”

”Anne, please, stop teasing me, it sounds amazing.” She guided Anne's head towards her breast so she could do what she said, it just sounded like heaven, and it was, she could feel her nipple erect as soon as Anne's tongue touched it. Ann arched with the intense feeling, but the ache below now needed attention, she couldn't wait. ”Please go down on me” Ann begged.

”So impatient, I suppose these can wait for later,” and gave the nipple one last nip.

Anne pushed Ann back down on the bed, and once again looked at her wet G string. ”I think these need to come off. Lift your hips,” Ann did as instructed and Anne pulled them down. Her eyes caught the top of her pull up stockings and gently licked at the skin by the lace. Anne rolled down each one kissing her leg as she went, the younger woman was writhing with every touch her body indicated that it was extremely pleasurable what she was doing. Once Anne had relieved Ann of her stockings she went to her blonde curls between her legs and tugged at them with her teeth, Ann let out a scream.

Anne parted the younger woman's swollen lips with both hands and admired how lovely she looked down there, and loved the way the silky wet arousal was just everywhere and wiped her finger from her entranceway up to her swollen clit. Ann's hips rose from the bed, wanting more, she was taking her time, she didn't want to rush this moment.

”Anne please, I need your mouth.”

”Look at me,” Ann commanded.

Ann looked down but she was struggling to keep her eyes open and her breathing had become heavy.

Anne had wanted Ann to watch her as she placed her finger in her mouth sucked until every last drop had gone. ”You taste wonderful,” and put her hand down again running it through the silky wetness on the swollen lips, Ann put her head back on the pillow and reached for the sheets desperately hanging on, she knew Anne was going to take her and it was going to be amazing.

Anne started kissing the inside of her legs whilst her hand travelled once again from her entrance to her clit, she could feel Ann bucking, searching, needing more. Anne needed to taste her love again and moved her mouth into position.

”Dear God Anne, totally hot, oh yes,” Ann needed more and held onto Anne's shoulders trying to pull her in harder.

”Ah....” Anne felt the searing pain shoot through her body, it was intense but also enjoyable at the same time. She inserted a finger and pushed it in deep and pulled out halfway and pushed in again. Every time she did that Ann dug in her nails.

”Anne more and faster, I can't hold for much longer... Ah,” Anne had done as requested and inserted another finger and was pumping hard and fast her mouth was clamped onto her swollen clit furiously licking and sucking, trying to ignore the pain that was being inflicted upon her. It wasn't long before Ann's walls started to constrict around her fingers, she was bringing the young beautiful woman to the height of pleasure. Nothing in the world compared to sex and what she could do to a woman to bring them total happiness was the best high in the world, after stealing jewels.

”Oh God, thank you, thank you...” the orgasm made Ann's body jolt from her head to her toes. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had and was now laying there totally paralysed with the biggest grin on her face.

Anne kissed her way up and kissed her softly on the lips. ”Amazing, you are truly delightful and your body is very receptive to my touch, I like that, very much.”

Ann opened her eyes, ”Wow, wow, wow, Holy shit… That was the best sex ever. I am never sleeping with a man again.” Ann laughed. “Definitely lesbian, totally lesbian.”

”You are mine now, so you definitely won't be sleeping with anyone else but me.” Anne hadn't wanted to sound possessive, but she couldn't help herself. Ann was hers, no one would be touching her Gondola Girl ever again. She was already besotted and had fallen deeply under the spell of the beauty that lay beneath her. She knew tonight, she would pleasure her in every way until they would collapse with exhaustion in each other’s arms.

————————-

Ann’s alarm went off, she was still wrapped in her handsome lover's arms. They had made love, most of the night, Anne had taken her breasts in her mouth and sucked her gems as she called them again and again. Ann had surprised herself how good she had been bringing Anne to orgasm numerous times. She couldn't understand why no other woman had been allowed to do this to her, as she seemed to love it and couldn't get enough. It was the most natural thing in the world being with a woman, especially Anne.

Ann could feel her body was sore all over, her lover had certainly given her a good work out. Now she knew how good it was to have Anne's strong hands and muscular body taking her the heights she had never experienced before, she just wanted it all the time. Ann leant in and kissed Anne's cheek. “Are you awake?” As Ann ran her hand down the warm toned body which was fully uncovered in front of her. Ann stopped at her constellation and touched it, she couldn’t believe the tattoos, it was just meant to be them together. She was so happy, had she finally found her true love?

“No, I am asleep and where do you think you are going,” Anne was shattered, but happy. Last night had been the best night of her life. Anne enjoyed sex with women but this was on a totally different level. This was soulmate level.

Ann quickly moved her hand between Anne's legs. ”Here, this is where I am going. Oh, you are still so wet, please let me go down on you. I let you numerous times last night.” Ann had desperately wanted to go down last night but Anne hadn't let her.

”Be patient, and it's not a competition on how many orgasms we have each. I see I will have to explain how things work as you are new to this. Ahhh, yes keep rubbing. You have extremely, Ann! How do you know?.....” Anne couldn't believe her luck, a virgin Lesbian who knew exactly how to please a woman. ”Kiss me” Ann could feel her orgasm peaking and she couldn't hold it back ”Two fingers! Now!”

Ann inserted two fingers and slowly pumped like she was shown last night and the feeling of the walls clamping around her fingers was still something that amazed her and seeing Anne come undone by what she was doing was the best sight and feeling in all the world. ”Was that nice babe?”

”Dear God, woman, you have no idea how talented you are with your fingers. Where have you been hiding all my life?” Anne knew the answer to that question but, how was she going to live with this secret of them already knowing each other? Anne dismissed it from her mind. She would have to think of a plan. Anne pushed Ann’s golden tresses behind her ear and winced as Ann pulled out her fingers and brought them up to her mouth. ”What are you doing?”

Ann licked her hands, ”Well if you won't let me go down on you this is my only alternative, I want to taste your orgasm.” Ann smiled and sucked on her fingers moaning out loud with every drop that entered her mouth, she could see Anne was enjoying the show.

”You are so naughty, just be patient. Let's have a shower and I might change my mind.” With that the phone on the bedside table rang. Anne knew it was Catherine by the ringtone.

”Sorry I need to get this, it's Catherine. Hey babe.”

Ann wasn't amused, ’babe’, she could feel a pang of jealousy starting to rise inside.

”Yes, yes, we will…. Yes, you know I am with Ann. Catherine!” Catherine had hung up and Anne pinched between her eyes.

”Why is she angry?” Ann had seen them close last night but Catherine was married to Glen her work colleague which she had only just discovered.

”It's complicated, look there is nothing to worry about. Catherine is my best friend, she just worries about me that's all and a bit overprotective.” Catherine's call had dampened the mood completely. ”Apparently breakfast is being served and your sister isn't happy we, I mean ’you’ are not there. So my little sex goddess, back to your room and be quick.” That's when Anne noticed the bites all down Ann's body. “And you might need shit loads of makeup to cover all those marks.”

”Ann jumped out of bed and darted into the bathroom ”Oh shit, I didn't bring that much with me,” and started to laugh. Ann had love bites everywhere, she knew Liz was going to give her a hard time. She quickly scrunched her hair up and grabbed the towelling robe from behind the door just as Anne walked in. ”Look at the state of me!”

”I think you did a good job on my body as well.” Anne stood totally naked in front of the mirror and was loving all the bite marks Ann had given her. She had also her marked territory good and proper. ”GO! And be quick!” With that Anne gave her a kiss and she left.

Anne put on some tailored pants and a crisp white shirt and a scarf around her neck, to cover the marks and headed to the dining room. She instantly saw Catherine sitting on her own, Liz and Sam hadn't noticed her come in as they were deep in conversation. Anne grabbed a coffee and sat down.

”Catherine,” Anne looked at Catherine and she looked tired. ”What's up babe, you were pretty harsh on the phone.” Anne grabbed her hand and brushed her thumb over her knuckles. Catherine didn't pull away.

”Sorry, it's… Well it's your fault, you gave Glen the go-ahead last night to drink and I couldn't stop him and you fucked off with Gondola Girl, and well..” Catherine was desperately trying to hold back her tears.

”Babe, come on, what is it, I know its not just Glens drinking. Come on tell me”

”I'm scared of losing you and you getting caught, how long can you keep this charade up?

”You won't lose me, I promise, and I am working on a plan, so trust me.” Anne brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it.

”What the fuck are you doing?” Anne hadn't seen Liz come up behind her and lean into her ear. ”Where is Ann, fuck my sister and then….”

”Good morning to you Liz, how was your night?” Anne turned and looked directly into her sister-in-law's eyes she was not going to be drawn into a row. Anne noticed she also had a covered up love bite on her neck. “I see your night went well, I hope you left some makeup for your sister as she will need it this morning also.” Anne couldn’t help herself, stoking the fire. Winding Liz up, she hadn’t meant to but her hackles were up.

“Liz,” Ann could see her sister was giving Anne a hard time, the last thing she needed.

Liz quickly straightened and looked at her sister and then saw the marks down her neck which were slightly visible under the makeup. “Ann, what has she done to you?”

Ann could see the shock in her sister's eyes. “Liz chill, we fucked all night, well not all night, we made love for the rest. It was the best sex I have ever had, it was totally awesome and after breakfast, I am going to drag that sexy woman back to my room, well her room and do it all over again. If you think my love bites are bad you should see what I did to Anne. Liz, I am not a baby anymore I can look after myself”

“Ann please, I was just looking out for you that’s all,” Liz was clearly upset by the outburst.

Anne stood up “Liz I apologise, I shouldn’t have been so rude before. And Catherine you know your friendship means the world to me and I know you are both looking out for us respectively. But as Ann says we are grown consenting adults. Come on let’s all have a lovely breakfast together and have a nice day, let's start afresh ok?” Anne looked at both women and smiled ”It would be a shame not to take advantage of the beautiful gardens and lake. Let's all have a lovely stroll together in the gardens and let’s get to know each other better. And then I will take Ann back to my room and fuck her.” This broke the ice, Anne had wondered whether to slip that last bit in, but she couldn’t help herself.

Ann and Sam burst out laughing. Liz wasn't as impressed.


	6. 33 Eastside Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne returns to the scene of her first crime, will her panic attack ruin the moment she has been waiting for her entire life? 💍🎩💍

Ann's parents had been killed in a car crash when she was 26 and the sisters became very wealthy young women, she didn't need to work and could have just stayed at home all day, met the perfect man, had kids, her life would have been sorted. The only thing that had stopped her going down this track was her burning desire to catch ’The Magpie’, it had consumed her life, every waking moment from the moment her eyes opened to when they shut at night. Even in her dreams, he was there and most nights she woke screaming covered from head to toe drenched in sweat. The sooner he was caught the sooner Ann could get on with her life.

Ann had been so excited to finally get on the Magpie task force, her whole life had revolved around this moment and was now one step closer. She hadn't been impressed that they had now scaled down the operation and it was just going to be her and a guy called Glen. She had to plead with the powers to be to get him and they had only agreed when she said she would pay his salary out of her own back pocket.

Ann knew she didn't have time to do the tedious background work when she had to fly off around the world in hot pursuit, the only way to arrest Andrew was for her to catch him red handed. Glen had come highly recommended for his attention to detail and great worth ethic and he didn't mind taking orders from a woman. He was also loyal and would bring the coffees in each morning. She also liked the company and another set of eyes to catch anything she had missed. All the other detectives over the years had plenty of back up and she was only given one man and 12 months to solve the case or it was being shut down. They couldn't waste any more time and resources on a case that had dragged on now for 20 years.

Ann looked at her watch again, surprisingly Glen was running late. She had already been in for two hours and was just staring at the 32 pictures that were pinned to the evidence board, and she was still drawing a blank.

”Morning boss, here's your coffee, just the way you like it tall, dark...” Glen was going to say handsome after Anne but felt better of it. He knew he was running late again and had struggled to get out of bed after the session on Saturday night, he hadn't intended to get blind drunk but Anne had encouraged him and he knew Catherine couldn't say anything as Anne was her best friend. It wasn't often he got a free pass to drink and took it with both hands. A decision he was now regretting.

”You're late,” Ann took the coffee from Glen's outstretched hand and turned back to the evidence board, she needed a pick me up to clear her head.

”So can I call you Ann? Well we are pretty much family, now that you are shagging the wife's best friend.” Glen laughed, he couldn't believe his boss was shagging Anne. He liked Anne she was just so charismatic and she made Catherine happy. Happy wife, happy life, he liked the arrangement very much.

Ann slammed her cup down, spilling some of its contents on the desk. ”No you can't, and I do not want this being spread around the office me being a lesbian and what I got up to the weekend. Do you know how much shit I will get, do I make myself clear?” Ann hadn't appreciated Glen's joke, it was totally inappropriate during office hours, or anytime in fact.

”Sorry boss, I..... Ok, I understand. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.” Glen sat down sheepishly. He thought after the weekend spending time together outside of work and all getting to know one another, work would be more fun, it wasn't. Ann seemed to have two personalities, work mode and let her hair down mode. She was obviously now in work mode and in no mood for light banter, he realised Ann had wanted to keep their relationship professional. He knew then the day was going to drag.

”Correct. It stays in Vegas!” Ann always liked that saying, ’it stays in Vegas.’ Ann put her hands in her suit pants and looked at the board. Always stopping at the golden Gondola Pin.

”Boss?” Glen was hesitant to ask too many questions or make a suggestion but there was an obvious one, he could see Ann was struggling again with the enormity of the task that was in front of her and after the failed attempt in Australia they were once again back to square one.

”Yes, speak,” Ann now wished she hadn't been so stern with Glen as she could see he was uncomfortable.

”Look, I was speaking to Catherine last night, yes before you go on, I don't tell her much. We don't discuss work when we are together. Ok, I have a little. Not much though” Glen looked at Ann waiting for the onslaught. He had committed the Cardinal sin of talking about the case and he knew it.

Ann didn't reprimand him but slowly sat down on the edge of the desk and sipped her coffee looking in his direction.

”Go on,” Ann needed something, anything. She was drawing a blank on the investigation as she was sure she had got her man in Sydney and the last few weeks she had been struggling to figure out his next move. Ann hadn't thought that far ahead as she was 100% sure he would be captured. Now a brick wall was all she could see in front of her eyes. Hopefully, Glen had a good idea. Any idea at this moment would be appreciated.

”Well the wife, Catherine, thinks we should get Miss Lister in for advice. Well, she is a jewellery expert and surely she knows of the Magpie. It just makes sense that dealers would have heard of him. Well you probably already spoke to Anne about it the weekend, it was just an idea, it's all I have sorry.” Glen now wished he hadn't said anything, it was too obvious, at least he had tried to come up with a plan of attack.

Ann hadn't spoken to Anne. She hadn't confessed to what she did for a living until late afternoon yesterday when they were sitting on the jetty overlooking the lake. She had been dreaded telling her in case she ran like some of her previous relationships had. Going out with a cop, a detective at that, wasn't everyones cup of tea. Anne had taken it well commenting on how she liked women in uniform and that she couldn't wait to see her in it. Ann then had to explain that being a detective, they were plain-clothed, so no uniform. She could see the disappointment in Annes face that there would be no dress-ups in the bedroom. Ann had been relieved that Anne was ok with her profession.

”Genius, why didn't I think of this,” Ann had been so distracted by the handsome, sexy, woman all weekend, work had been the last thing on her mind. Meeting Anne at her sister's wedding had been the perfect tonic, but it was more than a tonic it was serious, they had even agreed to be girlfriends that afternoon. Ann was now officially a lesbian and loved it and loved being able to fall asleep in someone arms, those two nights they spent together she hadn't dreamt of Andrew once.

”Because....” Glen was going to a comment about the weekend and thought better off it.

“Glen, I am not gonna lie to you, credit where credit is due. Excellent idea. See that's why I picked you, thinking outside the square, still, I should have thought of this”

Glen couldn't resist, there was an open invitation to retort back “Well, you did have other things on your mind.”

“Glen!”

“Sorry boss.”

Ann sent Glen off to get some morning tea whilst she dialled Anne’s number, she was just hoping her idea, Glen's idea would be well received.

“Hey gorgeous, missing me already?” Anne said. She wasn't surprised to receive the phone call, she had been expecting it. But not this soon, as it had only been a few hours since they last saw each other. Anne had booked them another night at Haversham Hall so they could continue to get to know each other better and had spent another evening sitting on the jetty. This time Anne made Ann recite all the constellations to her. It had been even more magical than the previous night and this time there were no interruptions as they kissed under the starry skies.

“No… I mean yes, of course, and thank you for this morning it was extremely enjoyable. But it’s back to work for me and.. well. Glen had an idea and I wanted to run it past you. You can say no, there is no pressure. I have a difficult case we have been working on for months and it's in your field of expertise. It would mean a lot of you could consult for me.”

“Go babe, anything for you. Well, I do draw the line at some things. I hate being tied up and…”

“Anne please, behave. I am at work.” Her ‘girlfriend’ was so mischievous. Ann could feel herself getting flustered, thankfully she had sent Glen out to get coffee. “Look, We didn’t talk about much over the weekend for obvious reasons. Lovely, extremely hot reasons. But I know you are a jewellery business and I am sure you would have heard about ‘The Magpie’.” There was silence down the phone. “Anne?”

“Sorry, miles away, I was thinking about the weekend, got distracted. Yes, The Magpie. Nasty business. I can’t believe he hasn’t been caught, to be honest. We in the industry have been concerned for years, it’s very damaging to our reputation and to my pocket. My Halifax buyer had several items on her list to buy over the years and she was most upset when I couldn't acquire them for her. So you are the detective in charge of this case?” Anne was playing it cool. She knew damn well Ann was the detective and she had just covered her tracks perfectly.

Anne had asked Catherine to casually drop into conversation with Glen about helping out with the case. Catherine hadn’t liked lying to Glen all these years about Anne's nighttime activities but now Anne was in a relationship with the Detective tracking her every move, what better cover than working side by side and agreed to the idea and would set the ball in motion.

“I didn't want to say anything the weekend as I was, well, preoccupied with you taking advantage of me. We are not allowed to discuss what cases we are working on as we have to sign a Secrecy Act. But yes I am the Detective on the case, tracking the fucker down, I mean ’The Magpie’. I need your help, your expertise, a fresh pair of eyes and if I don't solve this case soon, they are shutting it down, then he has got away with everything.” Ann was desperate and hoped it hadn't shown in her voice.

Anne could hear the desperation in Ann's voice. This was a good plan working together but she felt like shit deceiving Ann in this way. “Babe, don’t worry, I will help. I am sure we can solve this together. You know I would do anything for you. Trust me.” Anne’s heart was celebrating on one side, knowing the police were finally giving up after 20 years but the other half ached. She wanted to give Ann everything, her soul, for her to crack the case. But that would mean jail time. Relationship over. Surely there must be a way to solve both problems.

“Really you will help, you are the best girlfriend ever and will make it worth your while! When can you start?” Ann was happy, she couldn’t believe it had been that easy to persuade Anne to join her. Finally, she was going to get the bastard. Plus she would enjoy making it worth her while.

“I have to go up north tomorrow to deliver the necklace I acquired in Sydney for Mrs Travers and I have a few people to touch base with. I will postpone my trip to Paris so should be free by Friday, sorry I can't start any sooner. Do you fancy coming to dinner at mine tonight? It will have to be takeaways though.” Anne couldn’t wait to see her Gondola Girl again. But then remembered Catherine's words about having Ann at hers. She wouldn't find the secret room, it was well hidden and she didn't want Ann getting suspicious by not inviting her back to hers.

“No, come to mine, 33 Eastside Crescent, Chelsea. I will cook you dinner. And please stay the night,” Ann said.

“Y….. Yes… perfect. Ok got to go. See you tonight.” Anne felt physically sick. She couldn't believe Ann was still living at the same address. And the thought of going back to the scene of her first crime wasn't something she was looking forward to.

\------------------

Ann had left early that day, she had told Glen that Anne was coming on board and would be starting Friday. She had cleared it with the powers to be upstairs, who initially weren't happy but they relented when Ann said she would cover and costs and overheads. Ann hadn't thought too much about when the Magpie would strike next as Andrew had become very intermittent. The first 5 years there was no pattern and the 10 years following they had coincided with every jewellery expo, but then it had been sporadic again making her task even harder. It was always at the expos though just not every one which made it more difficult to track Andrew down. This didn't help Ann as it now gave her no defining pattern to go on, if only she had been on the case earlier, she would have caught him for sure. She was hoping Anne being in the business might have a better clue.

Ann rushed home after work and tried to tidy up the house as much as possible as she knew Anne was a total clean freak and wanted to make a good impression. If Anne had walked in one day ago, she probably would have walked straight back out. Ann knew she was great in the kitchen as one of her talents was cooking and knew she could seduce her through food but drive her away with the clutter and mess that surrounded her. Ann did her best over the few hours and had been pleased how much she had accomplished, she just couldn't show her the spare bedroom as this was now full of the overspill from the other rooms.

The doorbell went and brought Ann back to reality. Ann quickly checked herself in the mirror, she hadn't dressed up and had put on her favourite pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt which had the words FBI on the front. It amused her, it wasn't quite a police uniform Anne had so desperately wanted her in and hoped she would see the funny side. Her wavy blonde hair was out and fell just past her shoulders. She didn't want to pretend she was some glamorous blonde who wore make up all the time. What you saw is what you got. If Anne wanted her this is what she had to expect after a hard day in the office, not all glammed up 24/7.

Ann opened the door and Anne was smart casual in a pair of black cargo pants and a long-sleeved fitted top, her hair was tied back into a low ponytail, she wasn't wearing makeup, she hadn't the weekend either, her sun-kissed face from her travels gave her a natural glow.

”Hi babe,” Ann bit her bottom lip before leaning up for a kiss on the lips. ”Bearing gifts I see?”

”Wasn't quite sure what to get so a nice French chardonnay, or,” Anne whisked another bottle from behind back, ”or a delicious red, so I think we are covered. If I had another hand, I would have brought bubbles also. And can I say I am digging this look, nice t-shirt!” Anne liked what she saw, Ann was just as beautiful without all the makeup, she was fresh-faced and looked like the girl next door. It was refreshing to see that Ann felt comfortable in her own skin not to have to go all out after she had been working all day.

”You think of everything, and I have bubbles! Come in, dinner will be ready in 30 mins.”

Anne was nervous, she had spoken to Catherine earlier and told her of the dilemma she was facing going back to that house. It had taken Catherine an hour to calm her down, by the time Anne had got to Ann's house she had already downed several whiskeys to steady her nerves. It was daunting coming back to her first break-in, Anne entered the vast hallway and all the emotions came flooding back, even though it had been 20 years she knew every inch of the house, it had been photographed in her memory. “What a stunning property,” Anne said casually.

“It used to be my parents, well it’s where I grew up. I was going to sell after they died in a car crash, but it has so many memories, good and bad.” Ann looked down, she hated remembering the bad memories.

“Hey, babe. It’s ok, sorry I am truly sorry for your loss, it must have been hard on you both to lose your parents in such circumstances.” Anne pulled her into a hug and held her tight, she knew damn well what the bad memories were and felt like shit. How could she have stolen from such a beautiful soul and now she was going to deceive her once again.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” Anne wasn't, but followed Ann into the open plan lounge, kitchen, diner and stared at the wall where she had once drawn the Magpie symbol. She still couldn't believe she was at the house and a shiver run through her entire body.

“Are you ok?” Ann asked.

”Yes, it's such a beautiful house you have, it just reminds me of somewhere else,” Anne lied, it was torturous knowing her feet were tracing the same ground as she did all those years ago.

*********

Dinner had been so wonderful, Ann had been an excellent cook, rare eye fillet steak with fresh vegetables, followed by pannacotta and freshly made coffee. The conversation had been light and flirtatious.

”Thank you for saying yes earlier it means a lot to me you helping out?” Ann said.

Anne took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, ”I am not sure what help I can be as I am no detective, but if it means I get to spend more time with my gorgeous girlfriend, that's a bonus.” Anne pulled Ann onto her lap and nuzzled into her neck kissing her softly.

“Thanks, babe. And yes, being able to spend more time with you will be great, I am not looking forward to not seeing you most of the week. Did you want anything else to eat or another drink?”

“Just you. Take me to your room, I am aching for you so much and I think I need to have you in bed tonight, even though that kitchen bench looks very inviting.” Anne had been thinking about nothing else all night but having her way again, it had been a welcome distraction from her surroundings.

———————-

Anne’s heart was racing as Ann led her up the stairs, she could feel the fear rising through her body, please don’t be sleeping in the same bedroom she thought to herself. Anne didn’t think she would be able to cope if she was.

“I can’t believe you live here all on your own, this place is huge.” Anne had noticed the flicking red lights in the hallway, in the kitchen and up the stairs. Ann had installed security cameras everywhere, it was state of the art. “So what are you protecting? I see you have an extensive security system.”

Ann stopped on the upstairs landing, “I live here alone, just call me paranoid being in the force.” She wasn’t quite ready to tell Anne what had happened in the house, not yet.

“Well it's a very large house, and you need to be careful. I see so many women who leave themselves vulnerable. Good for you.”

Anne followed Ann into her bedroom, it was the same room and she instantly froze it hadn’t changed, everything was exactly in the same spot, the dresser, the bed. Anne couldn’t breathe her lungs were collapsing inwards. She was having a panic attack.

“Anne, Anne are you ok?” Ann could see Anne didn’t look well and had gone white.

Anne sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, desperately trying to compose herself. “Yes, yes, sorry just felt a bit dizzy that’s all. It’s fine now, must have been the wine, I did have a few whiskeys earlier and I'm not good at mixing my drinks. Sorry.” Anne had to get out, she needed air. “Can I use your bathroom?”

“Of course, it’s down the hallway, first door on the right.”

“And I expect you to be in bed when I get back young lady!” Anne hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. Anne was now feeling nauseous, she hated being back in that room but she knew she couldn't leave. ‘Come on you can do this, stop drawing attention to yourself, this is a one-time thing. Just take her back to yours in the future. You have been dreaming of this moment for 20 years and now you have a panic attack.’ Anne mumbled to herself. Anne splashed cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and took in a deep breath and counted to ten and exhaled, and repeated this again and again until she had calmed herself enough to go back.

Anne came back into the bedroom and undressed, carefully folding her clothes before placing each item off on the chair.

Ann giggled, it was sweet Anne was so tidy and couldn’t wait to see what her place was like. Ann pulled the sheets up higher.

Anne had heard Ann laughing at her and she knew why and bent down to look at the pile of clothes that had been dumped on the floor. ”You did this deliberately didn't you?” Holding up Anns discarded clothes, ”I will break this annoying habit of yours. You have a perfectly good chair you can put them on and you insist on leaving them here. The only time I will tolerate clothes on the floor is when I have ripped them off in the heat of passion. Do you understand?” Anne looked at Ann and did her best don't mess with me stare, whilst trying no to laugh.

“ Yes... I am sorry,” Ann wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

Anne threw the clothes towards the chair, but they missed and landed on the floor. ”Fuck,” Anne scampered across the floor and picked up the jeans and t-shirt and folded them carefully before laying them down, she could still hear Ann laughing from the bed. Anne went to the end of the bed and ripped the covers off leaving Ann squealing desperately trying to cover her breasts.

”You think this is funny don't you, it's not funny, now you need to be taught a lesson,” Anne had been surprised that Ann was totally naked and thought she might have some clothing for her to tear off. Anne had kept on her bra and boxers. She wanted something on in case she had another panic attack and had to get out quickly. Anne jumped on the bed and lay on top of Ann. “Right, what am I going to do with you young lady, you’re so naughty?”

”Just don't mark my neck, please, it’s not a good look at work.”

Anne grabbed Ann's hair and yanked her head back exposing her neck, the bruises had got lighter, and all she wanted to do was bite down.

”Anne please, I need to be taken seriously..”

Anne leant in and licked from the bottom of her neck up to her ear, the temptation was great, she could feel Ann starting to grind hard against her body.

“Fuck work, fuck the bosses, fuck Glen.. do to me as you please, Anne I just need you, just bite me, Anne please.”

Anne bit down hard and sucked, with every suck, Ann screamed louder and ground harder, she could feel Ann’s arousal coating her leg and her own arousal had now soaked her boxers, the friction of the material on her clit as she pushed harder and harder into Ann was incredible, her orgasm was coming, she needed Ann inside first she couldn’t wait. With one swift movement Anne quickly manoeuvred Ann on top of her.

“Sorry babe, I am peaking so damn hard right now you need to take me,” 20 years of waiting was just too much for Anne's body to handle.

Ann quickly slipped her hands down Anne’s shorts and was surprised at how soaked she was, way more than the weekend. “Anne, I really do turn you on don’t I? How many fingers would you like?”

As she rubbed hard on Anne’s swollen clit,

“Three babe, and hard, NOW.”

“I didn’t hear the magic word,” Ann whispered, she was in a playful mood and now had three fingers teasing Anne’s soaked entrance.

Anne wasn’t in the mood, her core was on fire, the ache between her legs was unbelievable. She was about to explode like she had never exploded before. Anne grabbed Ann’s hair and pulled her close until they were inches apart breathing each other in. “Just do as you are fucking told, PLEASE.”

Ann saw a darkness come across Anne’s eyes, she wasn’t messing, she hadn’t realised how turned on Anne had been, it was scary but also a turn on seeing her like this. Ann plunged in three fingers and pumped as hard as she could, Anne was screaming with pleasure and riding Ann’s hand wanting more.

“Ann look at me, I want to look deep into your eyes when I come around your fingers.” Anne was trying hard to keep her eyes open as she wanted to lose herself in the blue pools of topaz looking down at her. It didn't take long for Anne to feel her walls clenching for dear life around Ann’s fingers as the orgasm sprinted through her whole body as she came undone. She held onto Ann tightly trying hard to stop her body convulsing from the orgasm and felt a tear of joy leave her eye. It had been amazing and worth the 20 year wait. Finally, she felt at peace.

Ann hadn’t wanted to push things that night as she could see Anne’s orgasm had shattered her, it had been so intense she had just held her not wanting to let go. It had been a few hours afterwards until Anne was in the mood to have sex again. It was wonderful as always but Anne had wanted to just be held afterwards until they both fell asleep in each others arms. Ann knew she would sleep well as Anne would keep Andrew away from her dreams. The following nights being left alone she knew the nightmares would return.


	7. Gondola Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne helps Ann out with the Magpie investigation. Ann isn’t happy when the secret code is revealed 😳🎩💍🎩

Anne lightly gave Ann a kiss on the forehead trying not to wake her.

Ann stirred, ”Babe where are you going, don't go,” Ann said sleepily.

”I have to go, my love, I have a 10am train to catch to Halifax so I need to freshen up and get packed.” Anne sat down on the bed and pushed Ann's hair away from her face. ”I will be back Friday, it's only four days.” Anne also hadn't wanted to stay in the house any longer than was necessary. Her body still felt depleted of energy especially after the orgasm Ann had given her last night.

”Ring me later?”

”Of course I will go back to sleep it's only 5 am,” with that Anne gave her one last kiss and left.

******

The train journey to Halifax had been long and laborious, but it gave Anne time to catch up on some much-needed sleep. She needed to have her wits about her when dealing with her client. Anne had gone straight from the train station to her client's house when the train had eventually arrived and rung the doorbell.

”Anne darling, do come in,” Diana Travers was an older woman in her 60s, very robust with a short stylish grey haircut, she was also very loud and overbearing. She always enjoyed Anne’s visits and had hoped to have seen her weeks ago when she had first come back from Australia.

Diana was a very wealthy lesbian, a sugar mummy, to various young ladies. Anne swore she had a different young woman every time she had visited the lavish home. She now wondered if Diana had anyone staying at the moment as there was normally some young girl falling off her arm when she showed up, but she was standing there all alone welcoming her in.

”Diana, so good to see you again,” Anne bent down and kissed her on both cheeks. Diana pulled her in for a hug which was longer than necessary. She knew Diana had a thing for her and had wanted her to be one of her lovers for years but Anne had always insisted that she never mixed business with pleasure. Anne had made sure there was a ’no sex’ clause written into her contract, to safeguard her from Diana’s clutches. She found Diana very vulgar, but business was business and she was on a great retainer so she put up with the flirting and close contact, it was a small price to pay as this woman had made her very rich over the years.

”When are you going to let me see that hard sexy body of yours?” Diana said as she ran her hands down Anne’s back.

”Diana, you know the rules it's written clearly in black and white, no sex. Anyway, you are a valued client and friend and that means so much more to me than a quick roll in the hay,” Anne said and gave a false smile. She really wasn't in the mood today for Diana’s sexual advances.

Diana reluctantly released Anne from her clutches and they headed to the lounge to do business.

”It's not too early for you darling, is it? I would offer tea but my latest one is still in bed and she is hopeless in the kitchen!” Diana laughed out loud as she reached for two crystal tumblers.

”Whiskey is fine. It is 4 pm after all. So your latest girl is still in bed? Have you worn her out already?” Anne knew Dianas sexual appetite was even bigger than her own and that the woman asleep upstairs would soon be cast aside and replaced with a fitter model. Before she cruelly dumped her Diana would give her an expensive piece of jewellery as a thank you. Anne thought this was crazy wasting money but didn't say anything as she would be out of a job.

”Youngsters today, just no stamina. Anyway, enough about my life, I swear there is something different about you, if I didn't know any better I would say you were pregnant but I know that's never going to happen but you are positively glowing. My God girl, don't tell me you have a woman. I mean you always have women, but a proper relationship surely not. Come on do tell, give this old girl some gossip, come on Anne spill.” Diana passed Anne her drink and sat down next to her.

”Mmmmm ok. Yes, I have met someone, the most amazing woman. You would love her, she is the most adorable thing. We have only known each other 3 days,” Anne gushed.

”3 days and you are already hooked, she must be something special. Look at you, smiling like a Cheshire Cat.” Diana bellowed with laughter.

”I know, 3 days, who would have thought but I am totally besotted with the girl. I think about her from the moment I wake to the moment I go to sleep and then I dream of her, she is the most enchanting woman I have ever met.” Anne smiled and took a large swig of her drink, she hadn't meant to give Diana so many details about Ann, but she just couldn't help herself.

”You have it bad. Love, that's what it is. I am so happy for you Anne, well not totally as you are now off the market. But it won't stop me trying to get you into my bed and making me a very happy woman.” Diana winked, ”So I am intrigued to know about this woman who has captured your heart, so from the beginning, I want details from the moment you first met, everything.”

Anne spent the next hour telling the story of their first encounter on the plane, the wedding and finding out they were now part of the same family. Diana was rolling around with laughter, Anne never disappointed when she visited, she was so glad she was in her employ.

”Right enough about Ann, let's get down to business.” Anne pulled out a velvet pouch from the inside of her jacket pocket and carefully opened it revealing the diamond and pearl necklace. ”Well, isn't it more beautiful in the flesh?”

”Oh Anne is exquisite, I can't believe you always manage to get everything I want. You must tell me your secret someday.” Diana knew deep down exactly how Anne managed it.

”I am glad you like it. I am presuming this is for the woman upstairs asleep in your bed?” Anne knew Diana was already over the relationship.

”Yes, you know I like to dump them with style and I have someone already lined up to replace her. Hopefully, this one has more stamina, anyway cash or deposit.”

”We did cash last time so a deposit into the usual account will suffice and as I am in a very good mood you can have a 20% discount off my rate. £80k should cover the cost of the necklace, travel and my cut” Anne had managed to get the item at a very reduced rate. Well, she had given the woman two rounds of the best sex. So with all the travel expenses, she was only out of pocket £30k. So £50k profit, not bad for a few weeks work and she knew Diana had more acquisitions lined up.

”I tell you what if you kiss me I will round it up to £100k what do you say?” Diana moved in closer, knowing Anne wouldn't resist her for another £20k.

Anne couldn't believe her cheek, £20k for a kiss. It was easy money, one kiss, she looked into Diana's eyes and could see the lust burning strong. “Any other time Diana you know I would, but I can’t do that to Ann, it wouldn't be right. I am serious with this one, she isn't just another notch on the headboard, so I have to say no.”

“Well, you can't help an old bird for trying, can you? As I am enjoying your company so much you can have the extra £20k, it's worth every penny just having you here.” Diana pulled Anne in for another hug.

The following days dragged by slowly, all Anne wanted to do was get home to Ann but she had already organised to catch up with friends and other buyers. Their phone calls each night to each other had kept Anne going and the days passed quickly. It wasn't long before Thursday came around and she was heading back to London. The train had been delayed halfway through the journey and she hadn't got back to her apartment until after 10 pm, it was too late now to go over to Anns and she decided to just shower and have an early night. Tomorrow she was going to Scotland Yard to help Ann and she needed sleep.

******

Anne walked up the steps of Scotland Yard, she could feel her hands sweating profusely due to her nerves, she knew she had to calm down and not draw too much attention to herself and took in a deep breath and paused, the last thing she needed was another panic attack.

Anne hated police stations and this was the last place she ever thought she would be walking into voluntarily. But it had to be done and strode confidently up to the enquiry desk.

”Anne Lister to see Detective Ann Walker,” Anne said in a calm voice, she wasn't being arrested, she was here to help to solve the 20 year mystery. The young PC behind the counter spoke warmly.

”Miss Lister, Detective Walker has given me specific instructions to take you to the base... I mean her office.” The young PC smiled. It was starting to become a standing joke around the building Ann’s obsession with an unsolvable case.

The young PC led Ann through the bowels of Scotland Yard down into the basement.

”Are you sure we are going in the right direction, I thought Ann, I mean Detective Walker would be higher up?” Anne was sure she was being arrested and being taken to the cells as she couldn't imagine an office being situated down somewhere so grim.

”We ran out of decent office space upstairs so this was the only room left for her investigation. Not for much longer as we need the room for files. To be honest, I don't know why she keeps this up, no one is ever going to track down the Magpie. We have wasted so much money over the years and every avenue has led us to a blank. But she insisted and she always gets her way, being miss popular and all that.” The young PC knew she had talked too much and shut up.

”I have a good feeling Detective Walker will catch the culprit, I have every faith in her,” Anne replied curtly.

“Well, I am glad someone does. Have fun, and don’t say you weren’t warned, it’s a hopeless case,” with that the young PC headed back upstairs.

Anne thought it was a bit unjustified her comments but kept an open mind as she entered the basement office.

Ann had her back to the door and was staring at the evidence board as Anne entered, Glen was nowhere to be seen.

“Morning Ann.”

“Babe you’re here,” Ann leapt from her desk and jumped into Anne’s arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. ”Welcome to…. well, the evidence room, the hub, shit I have missed you so much.” The last four days had been unbearable without Anne, she couldn't believe how much she had missed her.

”I have missed you also, you were all I thought about the last four days, but I am here now. And I must say this all looks rather impressive.” Anne quickly scanned the room. On the far wall hung the photographs of all her acquisitions over the last twenty years. Anne had only seen the jewels in the flesh not photographed, they just didn't look the same being in a one-dimensional format. Her heart warmed knowing the genuine articles were all safely locked up in her apartment. ”And young lady I am digging this suit you are wearing and your sensible shoes, it's kind of sexy.” Anne pulled at her lapels and pulled her in for another kiss.

“Kind of sexy, cheeky, I know it’s not flash like the expensive Italian suits you wear, but I am chasing after criminals all day. Well not at the moment, but you know what I mean.” Ann felt totally inadequate next to Anne, she oozed sex appeal standing there in her suit with her lustrous locks falling just above her shoulder. She looked professional, someone who could be taken seriously.

“I think you look adorable, one more kiss and let’s see if we can solve your little dilemma.” Anne grabbed Ann again and pulled her in hard against her body, it was a shame Glen was due in soon as the desk to her right would have been a perfect place to have some morning sex. It had been a long time since they had been intimate.

Ann moaned into the kiss, she was never going to solve this crime, not with Anne being such a distraction, and pulled away. “Ok behave yourself, we have work to do. I will deal with you later.”

”Sounds like a good trade. So gorgeous, run through what you have and don't leave out any detail.”

Anne watched as Ann spent the next hour running through every case, flicking through the police files making sure every bit of information was passed on. The only case she refused to revisit was the Gondola pin.

”Ann why are you avoiding the first crime, is there something I should know?” Anne went over to the photo of the Gondola Pin and looked at it closely. ”It's odd that this is the only piece of jewellery that is photographed that I have never seen before,” Anne was loving the fact she was keeping her cool and knew her words would throw any suspicions away from her.

”Yes it's the first case, I just hate talking about it,” Ann had tried desperately to avoid it but now she was cornered, she had to tell Anne the truth. ”I won't lie to you Anne, it's mine. It was something very dear to me, it belonged to my great, great Aunt, it’s priceless, well to me it is. The value is minimal, it's just personal that's all and I will stop at nothing until it's back in my possession,” Ann sighed despondently.

“Thank you, Ann, for opening up, I need all the information if I am going to be able to help. It is a wonderful piece and it would certainly be something I would have in my collection, it's totally delightful.” Anne could see now how much the Gondola pin had meant, it had been special no wonder Ann had taken drastic measures when she was younger and had offered her a kiss to keep it. She had no idea the young women from her past would carry that loss for the next 20 years, that one moment in her life had changed her, consumed her. Anne felt the guilt running through every vein in her body just thinking about the torment she had caused Ann.

”Its why I joined the force, I want to catch him.”

”So do you have any more details about him?” Anne queried.

”When it happened we talked, he told me his name was Andrew and he was an Australian studying here in London that's all I know.”

”Ahhh that explains your hatred of all things Australian, it makes perfect sense,” Anne sighed, her talent for voice skills had worked all those years ago, but it didn't make her feel any better.

”Guilty as charged. I don't even know if I catch him he will have any of these items anymore, they were probably sold on the black market years ago.” Ann had hoped he might still have her pin in his possession, it was what kept her going all these years.

Anne could see the look of hurt cross Ann's face but needed to keep the conversation professional. ”Were these the only items stolen in every job?”

”No, in case 2, 3 and 5 money was stolen as well. But we can't be sure if the victims were lying about the amount. Job two was £5,000, and approximately the same at the other two.”

”Why would people have that much money lying around?” Anne knew damn well the second job was nearer £15,000, obviously dirty money and the owners had not wanted to alert the cops to their activities.

Anne and Catherine had cleared all their debts after that raid and the following week she had also managed to secure a job at a local jeweller, everything had started to fall into place. Anne didn't need to sell the jewellery now to make ends meet, she had a job that kept them both afloat. Stealing was now just a way to feed her addiction and her high.

“I don’t know. It does seem rather a lot of cash but it was only three cases. I think it was more about the jewels after that, it must have given him a kick stealing them,” Ann replied.

”Yes by what I see here, it's definitely for kicks.”

“Actually, I nearly caught him in Australia that’s what I was doing there just before we met. I was so close. I had a choice of two items the Raven brooch or the tie pin, see exhibit 32.” Ann pointed to the evidence board at the last photo. “I was 100% sure he was going for the Raven, but I got it so wrong, I was so close, this could all be over by now if I had gone for the tie pin,” Ann said.

Anne froze she could feel her heart racing, she couldn’t believe she had been so close to being caught by Ann in Sydney. How had Ann managed to figure out she was going to steal the jewelled Raven, as Ann had called it, but it wasn’t a Raven it was a Crow. This item had originally been the target, as it had been on the top of her list until she found out it belonged to Jessie's mother. She liked Jessie the Air Steward and it just felt wrong stealing this item from her family. That's when she decided to steal the Chanel diamond tie pin instead.

Anne was now composed again, she was desperate to know how she had figured it out especially as Ann hadn’t even cracked the code which was right in front of her. ”So tell me, how did you narrow it down to those two pieces and that he would be in Australia?”

”I trusted my gut, to be honest. I knew Andrew had been quiet for a while and that he was probably living back in Australia. A theft was long overdue, he had been quiet for nearly 12 months, it just wasn't like him. Glen and I spent a month checking every insurance document in Sydney, and trust me there were thousands, it was a mammoth task. We ruled out everything above £5,000 as we knew he wasn't into really expensive items and most of the items on the board are from the 50s or 60s. I was trying to put myself in his shoes what he would go for and we finally narrowed it down to two pieces. The Raven as it reminded me of the Magpie and the black-tie pin. As the two pieces were only a street apart, I thought if he didn't show up at one address I would go to the other. I was sure he would go for the Raven, it just doesn't make sense. Needless to say, I was at the wrong address and he got away.”

Ann really knew her stuff and had figured it out what items she would be stealing next, Anne was liking Ann in work mode, she was a very determined woman, it was such a turn on. Anne just thanked her lucky stars that Jessie’s family had owned the Crow brooch or otherwise she would be sitting in a jail cell. This inside information had been a massive help.

“Well, I must say this is outstanding what you have achieved in such a short space of time and that you were so close in Sydney. What I don't understand is why you didn’t have another officer at the second address?” Anne was relieved she hadn't, she couldn't believe she had been so close to being caught.

“That’s my own pigheadedness, I was so convinced I was right,” Ann said.

”Don't be hard on yourself, it was an easy mistake and one you won't make in the future. Us dealers have been discussing the Magpie for years trying to figure out the next hit and you have now solved the riddle of how he chooses his items. Do you think he worked alone?”

“There is no indication there was an accomplice” Ann hadn’t thought about this but dismissed it. Why would he have someone else involved?

Just then Glen entered the office carrying three coffees. ”Morning boss, Morning Anne,” before handing them both their drinks.

”Glen, I only ask for one thing, punctuality. Is it too much to ask?” Ann wasn't impressed, what would Anne think of her not being able to control her one and only member of staff.

”Sorry boss, it won't happen again, the queue for..” Glen decided to shut up and sat down.

”Anne thanks again for coming in, I really do appreciate it, I just feel that some fresh eyes going over the evidence will help. To be brutally honest, I am stumped. I keep looking at all the photos and every time I think I have something I just hit a brick wall.” Ann sat down on the edge of the desk, she was defeated.

Anne was pacing the floor looking at all the photos wondering if she should actually help Ann. Surely she had to, she had stolen from her, it wasn't fair. If it had been any other detective she wouldn't have, but just seeing Ann standing there looking totally lost was pulling at her heartstrings.

Anne had left clues, yes they were subtle, even Ann who she knew was bright just couldn't see what was in front of her, maybe it was too subtle. It was so blindingly obvious to her the code she had sent out. Why couldn't anyone but her see it? Each item had been stolen on purpose, it wasn’t about the value it was about what they were. Catherine knew and couldn't believe Anne had been so cheeky but she liked the joke until Anne got carried away and Catherine had told her to stop. Anne was still in two minds whether to let Glen and Ann into the code and decided she had to plus it would give them an idea of what would be stolen next.

Anne got up of the desk and walked towards the whiteboard in the corner, she knew she had to play this cool, look professional. “Cheeky little fucker,” she said.

Ann and Glen turned to Anne, “What, do you have something, Anne please?” Ann could feel her heart pumping, please have something, anything she thought to herself.

Anne looked towards the evidence board and scanned all 32 items once again, trying to look like she knew something important. She looked at Ann and could see a light in her eyes, the first time she had seen it since she had arrived. Anne knew it was time to reveal what she knew and deep down she knew it was the right thing to do.

“He has been giving you clues for 20 years, you wouldn’t have seen it for the first 2 years. Well, it’s not a clue as such but a message. Here let me show you, I can see why no one ever cracked it,” Ann wrote up the first item. “Gondola pin first, which is yours, then we have the scarf pin, such a lovely piece this and was made by a little known designer back in the 50s and called it Orions Belt, obviously not that well known if you are not in the business, I have several pieces of his work.”

“Orion's belt?” Ann could now see it was indeed a constellation.

“The designer was into the stars and made several pieces over the years all star-based. I am surprised you didn’t see this being into constellations but easily missed as it just looks like three diamonds in a line.” She could see Ann shaking her head, she obviously had no idea what the piece had been called. ”The pronged pendant is Neptune’s discovery. Handcrafted in Italy and only two were ever made, this is probably the one that's of the most value on your board.” Anne, carefully explained each piece, who designed them, the year of manufacture and the value in today's market. This continued for about an hour as Ann and Glen just looked on in admiration. Anne certainly knew her stuff.

Anne finally reached the last one on the board the tie pin. “You were right and wrong on the last one, you figured out he had two choices that night. The Raven brooch you talked about was actually a Crow. Mind you if I had been in your shoes this is the one I would have gone for but for some reason he went for the Caruntha black widow tie pin”

Ann just gazed at the board, it still made no sense, all Anne had done was write down all the exhibits again and given a great speech.

Anne stood back smiling, ”Please, it's there right in front of you, seriously it's not that hard!” But Ann and Glen just still stared blankly.

“Sorry I still don’t see it, why can’t I see it, Anne please it just makes no sense,” Ann shook her head.

“Babe, come on, you are going to kick yourself. This is why you brought me in for my expert knowledge and it was staring at you all along, you just needed me to show you both.” Still blank faces were staring back at her. “Take the first letter of each item, read downwards” Anne should just have written it out, it would have been quicker and easier but how much fun would that have been.

Ann looked back at the whiteboard and tilted her head and started to read downwards “G.O.N.D…. you are fucking kidding me..the bastard...How the..”

“Gondola Girl I Love You Catch Me If You C.. it’s quite sweet really at least you know his next acquisition starts with an A.” Anne was now laughing internally, it was genius her coded message, it was just a shame no one ever figured it out and obviously it was only her and Catherine that were in on the joke.

Ann let out a huge scream and threw something across the room, she was furious, she knew she was now going to be the laughing stock at Scotland Yard. The shame. Now she was even more determined than ever to catch Andrew.

“This information doesn’t leave this room got it!” Ann screamed.

Anne looked at Glen, they had been totally shocked at Ann's reaction she was having a massive meltdown this had been totally unexpected.


	8. The Grand Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine is less than happy with Anne and her grand plan and isn't warming to her new girlfriend Ann.
> 
> Will Catherine and Ann become good friends over dinner, or will Anne have to pull them apart.
> 
> 😳🎩🎩💍🎩💍

“You gave her the code. Anne, what were you thinking? You weren’t thinking were you, well not with your fucking brain.” Catherine wasn’t happy, she was livid. How could Anne have been so careless?

“Catherine calm down, I literally had to spell it out to her, she didn’t see it even when I wrote it all down. I had to give her something. She still thinks it’s a man who stole her pin, plus she has figured out how I chose what I was going to steal, it's just too unsafe now, she is bright, no one else who had been tracking me ever came this close to solving the case.” Anne knew she had got away with the last job and couldn't take any more risks, ”Catherine keep your voice down, I don’t want Glen hearing us.”

Anne was perched on Catherine’s bed whilst Glen was sorting out dinner. It was Saturday night the day after Ann’s meltdown at Scotland Yard. Ann had been too upset to have Anne back at hers last night and had reluctantly agreed to have dinner at Glen and Catherine's the following evening. They were still waiting for Ann to show up.

“So what’s your grand plan now? There are two pieces to get before you finish your sick twisted joke. I knew I should have stopped this, years ago when you put down ’I love you’. That was the final straw for me, do you know how much that hurt me when you told me? You only met the damn girl once and she was just a kid.”

“Catherine, please. She was 16. You know I fell for her, we have discussed this again and again. Please you know how much you mean to me. You saved me. I owe you everything.” Anne was struggling to get Catherine to see reason.

“I know you care, but deep down I wanted you to be in love with me not her.” Catherine started to cry, she had always loved Anne but it hadn't been reciprocal.

“Catherine, come here,” Anne held her close. She knew her best friend had strong feelings for her and when she realised how strong she had stopped the intimacy straight away and had actively encouraged Catherine to find her someone special. “Look I do have a plan. I am not going to steal anymore.”

”But what about the high you always talk about, you know you can’t give up you’re an addict!” Catherine wiped away her tears.

“I have a new high in my life,” Anne smiled to herself, Ann was her new high.

“Gondola Girl! For fucks sake!” Catherine pulled away.

“Please, can’t you be happy for me, you have Glen. Can’t I have someone special and yes, she gives me the high,” Anne said.

“You have only known the woman a week, is it that serious already?” Catherine was trying not to sound jealous but everything that came out of her mouth indicated that she was.

“Look, you know I have always hankered after her. You won’t lose me if that’s what you’re thinking. Anyway I have a plan, after yesterday, it's all too risky as Ann is more determined than ever to catch me, so the only solution I can see is that I am going to return all the stolen jewels.”

“Really? But won’t that attract even more attention to yourself, especially now you are on the case?” Catherine wasn't sure if Anne's plan was genius or downright stupid? ”Do you mean it about not losing you? I couldn’t bear it you not being in my life now, especially after our last fall out.”

“Yes, I meant it, you won't lose me again, I promise,” Anne didn't want to lose Catherine again either. ”So the plan of attack, I am going to break back into all the houses and hide all the stolen items. I have only stolen in England, France and Australia so it could take a few months. When they have all been returned I will then send letters out on the same day so they are all discovered about the same time. My biggest concern is getting the Gondola pin back, this will be the hardest as Ann’s security system is way beyond even my abilities. So that will be the last one, or I might just keep that for old times sake.” Anne’s plan was a masterstroke. She was imagining the highs returning every jewel she had stolen. It would be the most fun she had had in years and couldn't wait to start, the highs would probably be even better than the first time around.

“NO, she won’t rest until she gets that damn pin back, you are not keeping it, you have to return everything. We will think of something, I just can't believe after all these years of me nagging you to return them that in one week with Ann you just do it, unbelievable!” Just then the doorbell rang, Ann had arrived.

”Ok, I won't keep it, come on let's go eat,” Anne ran down the stairs. She couldn't wait to see Ann again and hoped she was in a better mood. ”Hey gorgeous glad you made it.”

”Hi babe,” Ann lent in and gave her love a soft kiss, she had missed Anne last night but she needed some headspace to take in what had happened. She had hoped that it would just be the two of them Saturday night but Anne had already said yes to dinner with Glen and Catherine and she had reluctantly agreed as she didn't want to spend another night without Anne.

”Hey boss come on in, drink?” Glen hoped Ann wasn't going to be in work mode tonight and would be more like at the wedding - fun!

”That would be great, anything, I don't care, not after the revelations yesterday, and we are not at work so Ann tonight ok?” Ann rook off her coat and followed Glen and Anne into the kitchen. Glen poured her a glass of wine.

”Yes boss, I mean Ann,” Glen was happy, his boss was going to be fun tonight.

Anne came up behind and gave Ann a squeeze, ”Shit I missed you,” and nuzzled into her neck, just as Catherine entered the room. She still didn't look happy.

”Gondola Girl you have arrived,” Catherine remarked.

Ann glared at Glen and then turned to Anne.

”I said nothing boss, I promise,” he knew instantly Anne had spoken to Catherine.

”What the fuck did I say about not telling anyone yesterday,” Ann wasn't impressed Catherine knew, she didn't know this woman and she trusted her gut that she wasn't nice.

”Babe, don't get angry you know Catherine is my best mate, we talk about everything. Come on, Glen is on the case as well it's just the four of us ok, it won't be repeated outside these walls.” Anne wrapped her arms round Ann to reassure her, and gave a stern look to Catherine and shook her head, she couldn't believe Catherine would just come straight out with it, she knew then this evening was going to be awkward.

”Its fine, I just don't need reminders that's all, I just cant believe that arsehole has been playing me all these years,” Ann shut her eyes and leaned back into Anne, she still didn't understand the relationship between Anne and Glens wife and would ask later when they were alone.

Dinner went as well as could be expected with polite conversation. Anne was on edge as she was waiting for Catherine to come out with yet another snide remark. She had hoped they would get on like a house on fire, but she knew Catherine too well and it would only be a matter of time before she said something else as she hadn't been overly pleasant all evening. She certainly didn't want the two most important women in her life falling out and the way dinner was going it wasn't panning out as she had expected.

Catherine had been staring at Ann most of the night, she wanted to like Ann for Annes sake, but she couldn't get her head around why Anne was so infatuated with Gondola Girl. Yes she was pretty if you were into that demure blonde look, she hated the fact Glen had also started to rave about how she was the smartest detective he had ever worked with, it was like rubbing salt into the wounds. Catherine was seething with jealousy. ”So Ann what's next?” Catherine asked as politely as she could.

”What do you mean?” Ann looked at Catherine puzzled, not quite sure what to answer.

”Well now you have the code, are you any nearer to catching your man?” Catherine smiled, knowing damn well she would never catch Anne. She thought she was smart, she knew Anne was smarter.

”Look can we not talk about work, it's been a long week and I just need a night off.” Ann was getting a bit pissed off with Catherine, she hadn't been that pleasant to her all evening. ”And it's not as if you are on the team and I don't need to discuss work with you.” Ann grabbed her glass of wine and took a large gulp.

”So no idea then, you just want Anne to run around and solve the case for you and you take all the credit?” Catherine just couldn't help herself.

”ENOUGH!” Anne slammed her glass down, ”Ann we are going.” She stood up, ”I was hoping tonight would be a fun evening, but you two are incapable of being nice to each other. Glen, thank you for dinner it was great. Catherine, I will talk to you tomorrow about your behaviour.” With that they both got up from the table, grabbed their coats and left.

They caught a cab to Ann’s place in Chelsea and they hadn't spoken a word to each other throughout the twenty minute journey.

”Well here you go your stop,” Anne hated the silence but, was still fuming. How was she going to make the pair of them like each other? She didn't want to give either of them up. She had to make it work between them.

”What are you doing?” Ann asked.

”Dropping you off?” Anne was confused by the question. She hadn't been expected to stay after the dinner fiasco.

”I don't think so, I am fucking mad at you for telling Catherine when I specifically said not to say anything, now I have to put up with being called Gondola Girl, by your crazy ex.”

”She's not my ex,” Anne shot back.

”Come on, I see the way she looks at you, do I look stupid?”

”No you are not stupid. Catherine and I go back decades, we were intimate at first. But we were never girlfriends. It was a comfort thing.” Anne could see Ann wasn't totally convinced with her explanation, ”I love Catherine more than anything, she is very important in my life. But I am not in love with her. She just feels threatened by you that's all and is paranoid that you are going to steal me away. Once she gets to know how wonderful and special you are to me, she will come around. Please believe me.”

Ann was trying to process the information. She was jealous of their friendship also but she didn't want to push Anne away either. But she was still angry, ”I will try, for your sake but I can't promise anything. Anyway, I am still pissed with you. Will you please stay tonight? I need to release some stress and I know you are very good at that! Just pay the cab driver and come in.”

”Ok,” Anne paid the cab and they went inside.

******

They started ripping each others clothes off the moment the front door shut and by the time they had reached the bedroom they were both in their underwear.

”You can take your boxers and bra off, and I am going down on you tonight, and no excuses, it's the least you can do for opening your mouth earlier.” Ann knew this was her opportunity and she was going to take it.

Anne did as she was told, this would be the first time a woman had even done this to her and she was nervous and excited at the same time. She was just relieved that being back in Anns bedroom again she hadn't freaked out.

Ann's adrenalin was rushing through her body, she loved seeing Annes perfect naked body and the moonlight shining through the window highlighted the glistening arousal coating Annes inner thighs. Ann put her hand on Anne's chest and cupped her breast in her hand and rolled her nipple between her fingers squeezing hard until it became erect, she could hear Annes breathing had become deeper. She wasn't quite sure what to do next, but tried to remember everything Anne had done to her and how enjoyable it had been.

Ann was so fired up she just pushed Anne back on the bed and went down, she didn't want to overthink it and just went with the flow. She had been pleased Anne had given her instructions on how hard to suck on her clit and when to put her fingers in through out the experience. Having Annes swollen clit in her mouth had been the most wonderful feeling, she could see why Anne loved doing it to her so much. It hadn't taken long before Anne arched and came undone, she had hoped it would have lasted longer as she had enjoyed it immensely and knowing she had been the first was something she would treasure.

“Dear God, Ann, that was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced, totally...words cannot describe how I am feeling right now. That was more than sex. I feel like we connected on a totally new level. A level I never knew existed, a level I always want to be on with you.” Anne reached and placed her hands through the golden blond hair and pulled her love tightly into her body which was now drenched in sweat. It had been amazing what Ann had done to her. How could someone with so little experience be so gifted.

They made up for lost time and made love into the early hours, Anne had wanted to bring Ann to the same level as she had experienced and she did, again and again and again. Each time they connected their feelings for each other deepened. Anne could feel she was falling thick and fast and hoped Ann was to.

•----------

Anne was looking at her naked body in front of the mirror in the bathroom and ran her finger across every bite mark that decorated her toned torso, just when the previous ones had started to fade Ann had made sure they were replaced with new ones. Anne remembered the pleasure that shot through her body whilst they were being given, it had been amazing and she was now aching again. Anne reached between her legs as she held onto the vanity to steady herself, the silkiness of her wetness was hard to resist and she circled her clit and softy rubbed. Anne closed her eyes remembering the level Ann had taken her to last night when she first went down on her, the power she had over her was like nothing she had experienced with her previous lovers. Anne slipped her finger down to her entrance and dipped it inside, she could feel where her young lover had been the night before, she was tender but it was a beautiful reminder. Anne continued to go in and out until the orgasm came. She hadn't masturbated in a long time but she had just wanted to enjoy a moment to herself to reflect how lucky she was to have the most amazing woman in her life. But she needed more, it was time to wake her sleeping beauty.

Anne stood at the end of the bed and kicked it, waking up her love.

”Babe, what are you?.. Oh morning.” Anns eyes widened as she saw the marks across her handsome loves body. ”Mmm I may have got a bit carried away again last night, sorry” Ann laughed.

“A bit, look at the state of me, and I have important meetings for the next two or three weeks, maybe longer. I know you find this funny, marking your territory and don't think I don't know why you did it,” Anne knew exactly what had gone through Anns head last night - it was to send a message to Catherine. ’Hands off, she’s mine’. Now she would have to talk to Catherine on the phone instead of seeing her. Not ideal but she certainly didn't want to get Catherine upset again.

”Away? Where? WHY?” Ann sat up.

”I have to deliver some jewellery, catch up with some buyers, see new client's, boring stuff really and I have the monthly Jewellers Guild meeting up north. I cant wait to tell them the news.”

”Anne no. Fuck which bit of no talking to anyone didn't you get last night? Do you want more of your body marked?” She couldn't believe Anne had already forgotten about the ’no talking’.

Anne hadn't forgotten, she wasn't really going to tell them about the code but she could hardly tell Ann she was going to return several items of stolen jewellery back in Halifax, Liverpool and Manchester. ”Ok, ok. I won't say a word, but I will ask around to see if anyone knows of anything that someone might or might not be selling. I have a rough idea what Ann.. drew likes.” Anne covered her mistake well.

”I don't want you to go.” Ann was disappointed, she had hoped after their four days apart last week they would be spending more time together.

Anne jumped on the bed and pulled Ann into her arms. ”Its two maybe three weeks, then I will be back for a week before I go to Paris.”

”Paris!” Ann couldn't believe she had another trip booked.

”Yes I have to try and get another piece for my wealthiest client. It's a piece she has been after for a long time. It's finally coming up for sale and everyone wants it....and...” Anne stopped, she hadn't thought this through.

”Babe are you ok, you look a bit peaky,” Ann touched Annes face with her open palm.

”Yes, yes it’s fine,” it wasn’t fine, how the hell was she going to get the piece for Diana. She could hardly sleep with the seller to obtain the piece, not when she was committed to Ann. How was she going to compete with the vultures who would be circling, this rare bracelet had never come on the market before, competition would be tough. Anne dismissed it from her mind and would cross that bridge when she came to it.

”Anyway, you have a lot of work to do when I am away, you and Glen could be busy for a while. You will need to go through every insurance document in Paris, Australia and England. This could take months. Look for both clues A and N. Remember, to see who has made the item, for example Cartier, Bvlgari, Tiffany etc, and also if he hasn't gone by the designer he will have gone by what the piece is called. Remember Orions belt?” Anne knew this was a mammoth task, one which would keep Ann and Glen occupied whilst she got on with what she needed to do. She did feel a bit bad as it was a total waste of time as she was never going to complete the code.

”Anne, that's an enormous undertaking and extremely boring, but I suppose I need to keep my mind busy whilst you are gallivanting around the country.”

”I don't leave until Tuesday morning, so if you have nothing better to do, I suggest we spend the next two days in bed, how does that sound?” Anne looked lovingly at Ann, knowing this would make her extremely happy.

”Perfect, come here and show me how much you adore and worship me,” Ann giggled. And that's what they did for the next two days, talked, ate and made love.


	9. The Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann takes another step closer in finding out where Andrew is and who he might be.
> 
> Will Catherine and Ann make up?
> 
> Anne has other ideas what the Island bench is for in the kitchen and it's not for food preparation!
> 
> 🎩💍🎩

Anne held the small blue velvet cushion in the palm of hands and looked lovingly at the golden Gondola pin that lay in the centre. Anne never got tired at looking at her most treasured possession and brought it up to her lips and lightly kissed it before putting it carefully back in the perspex box that hung on the wall and closed its door.

”Even though I have to return all my beautiful pieces, I know you, my special wonder, will always be in my life. Ann will get you back and we will both share you. Knowing the three of us will be together will make me eternally happy.” Anne often talked to her collection, but to this piece in particular. She could give up all the others, but not the Gondola pin.

Anne placed a kiss on each box as she passed them, each box housed just one item which were in order of the coded message. They all sat on their own individual velvet cushions - Orion's Pin, Neptunes Staff, the Derosa bracelet, the Onyx ring. When she reached the last box she looked at the magnificent drawing of the Magpie which stood guard over her treasures. This room she called the Magpies Nest which was hidden away behind a fake panel in her bedroom. Only Catherine had been allowed into the Nest and that wasn't very often. It was Anne's place, her special place where she would take solitude and comfort sitting in her comfy chair with a glass of whiskey, spending hours reminiscing about her adventures over the last twenty years.

Anne pulled out a velvet roll and laid it down on the bench, the roll had five pockets. She unrolled it open and carefully wiped each item clean before placing them back into their own special compartments and rolled the velvet up so they were all secure. These items had been stolen from Halifax, Liverpool and Manchester. She had remembered every house they belonged to and just hoped the owners still lived at the same addresses. Anne had wanted to check first but didn't want to risk researching anything online and leaving behind a digital footprint.

Anne closed the panel to the Magpies Nest and pushed the chest of drawers back in place. The Nest was hidden once again. Anne's phone rang, it was Ann.

”Hi gorgeous.”

”Missing you already, what are you doing?” Ann asked.

”Packing and trying to find something to cover my neck with! Makeup just isn't working this morning, but I am sure I have a top which will do the trick. So I’m just waiting for the cab to pick me up to take me to the station, I thought I would get there early and get a coffee, well a whiskey if truth be known,” Anne laughed.

”Cancel it, I am outside.” Ann was desperate to see Anne again and had rung up Glen to say she would be late in.

Anne stiffened as she was still holding the jewels in her hand, ”You are naughty, I will buzz you up.” Anne couldn't believe it, thankfully she didn't have a key to her apartment. She quickly put the jewels in the secret compartment of her travel bag and then zipped it shut before buzzing Ann up.

Anne lived in Islington not far from Kings Cross station, which is where her train would be departing in just over an hour. Anne had bought the place in the downturn and got it at a fraction of the original price as the developer had been desperate to sell. Anne loved the place, especially when she discovered the hidden room. It was just perfect.

It wasn't long before Ann walked through the front door. The first thing she saw was the vast open-plan space with floor to ceiling windows that ran the whole length of one wall. The views over London were sensational. Anne had styled it Retro which had the best quality furniture and fixtures from several decades, some of the furniture was new some second hand, she was impressed what good taste she had. The artworks that dressed the walls were abstract, Ann didn't know if they were from famous artists, she just knew they fitted in perfectly with the surrounds. The kitchen was spotless and had all the latest gadgets and the island bench was something to behold.

”Oh my God. WOW... The view, everything and it's just....,” Ann was stunned, she hadn't expected this.

”Tidy, organised, clean!” they both laughed. Anne knew her place was all she said. She liked to impress the women she brought home and her place always did.

”Yes. There isn't a thing out of place. It's just so different from what I expected, you have the most wonderful taste, it's like a picture in a house design magazine, a house you want to live in. I love it.”

”Thank you, Ann, I do love the place but it's not really me if truth be told”

”It's so much nicer than my place, why do you always insist on coming to mine? Can't we stay here some nights please?”

”Your place is so homely, lived in, I feel relaxed there,” if there wasn't so much clutter around Anne thought. But she did enjoy the thought of living in a house with a garden rather than her apartment. ”Ok you can come and stay when I get back from my travels.” Anne could see Ann was dying to stay and would probably mess it up.

”Look at your kitchen, it looks like it's never been used, it's sparkling.” Ann then started to wonder if Anne actually used such an impressive space. She could see herself spending hours getting lost in cooking nice meals for Anne.

”To be honest, no it's not a room I use much just being me living here on my own. I don't see the point. Perhaps when I get back you can christen it for me and make dinner.” That wasn't the only thing she wanted Ann to christen, the island bench, the couches, the surfaces were numerous. ”Would you like to see the bedroom before we go?” Anne said

”Yes please,” Ann was beaming, it was the main reason she had come up.

Anne led Ann across the lounge and up the spiral staircase to the mezzanine floor which overlooked the ground floor of the apartment. The views from upstairs were even more spectacular.

”Are you for real? Look at the size of that bed, you could get lost in there,” Ann had never seen a bed so large and flopped down onto. ”Come on just a quickie, I won't see you for two weeks.”

Anne jumped on the bed, she had time before her train went.

******

Ann wasn’t in the mood to work after she had left Anne's, she was feeling down knowing that they would be apart for at least two weeks. Anne had promised her she wouldn’t be away for any longer than was necessary and would alter her schedule so she could get back as soon as possible.

Ann was sitting on the edge of her desk in the office, still staring at the photos. She still couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen the coded message, now that's all she could see. It wasn’t obvious unless you were a jewellery expert Ann thought, was this what Andrew was? Ann was trying to find another angle, she hadn't wanted to spend weeks, months even, looking through insurance documents, trying to figure out the next clue. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

”Glen.”

”Yes Boss.”

”Anne thinks we need to look through all the insurance documents in Paris, Australia and London. Stop groaning Glen. It's a shit job that has to be done. But what if Andrew was in the same line of business as Anne? He must be surely, how would he know what to pinch? I just can't see him being the usual run of the mill criminal. This was carefully executed, he would be intelligent which would mean he would have had a decent education, a poor upbringing as he said he was destitute, probably had a job in a jewellery shop to learn his trade. It's got to be, I have a good feeling about this. Or do you want to have your head buried on the computer looking at digital files?” She knew what Glen would choose and it wouldn't be looking at digital files.

”Let's try your angle first, and do the files in between, plus when Anne gets back in a few weeks she can help look through as well, she would probably spot what we are looking for quicker than us, and has the expertise.”

“You’re right, let's go this route first and files in between. We need to know every Andrew who is in that line of business, start with Paris and then Australia.” Ann was convinced this was the right course of action.

“Boss it could still take months,” Glen said.

Ann turned around and was now glaring at Glen “You don’t have months, I want this done before Anne gets back. I want to show her I can solve this on my own. I don’t care if you have to work 24 hours a day, the sooner this case is cracked the sooner I get my pin back,” she really wanted to prove Catherine wrong and that she wasn’t just relying on Anne to solve the case.

“Ok, ok. Ann, please. You have been shitty with me since dinner at my place. I have already told Catherine off. It wasn’t me who blabbed but your girlfriend!” Glen was waiting for the tongue lashing, he knew he had spoken out of turn to his boss and was now regretting it.

Ann looked at Glen surprised. “Yes. You are right. Sorry, its just, well your wife wasn’t very nice that’s all.”

“No she was out of order I will give you that,” Glen replied.

“What’s the deal with Anne and Catherine. And tell me the truth. I have asked Anne, I just want your side,” she wanted to make sure Anne had been honest with her.

Glen wasn’t sure what Anne had told his boss but he didn’t care, he was sick of being in the middle of three women. “They used to be lovers before I came along and had a big falling out after we got married, they wouldn’t speak to each other for a year. Catherine was so miserable it was destroying our relationship so I got Anne around and locked them in the bedroom until they sorted it. They shouted at each other for hours. I know Catherine is in love with Anne, she always has been, but it isn’t reciprocal. Anne loves her but isn’t in love with her. I know deep down Catherine loves me in her way and I don’t want to lose her and I trust Anne so I have come to accept the situation. You have just ruffled Catherine’s feathers that’s all. She doesn’t want to lose Anne and is taking it out on you. Catherine told me they have talked and Anne is trying desperately to keep you both happy. Please don’t keep Anne away from Catherine or get jealous of their friendship as it will eat you up. I can’t go back to what it was like when they weren’t in each other’s lives, it was unbearable.”

“Oh Glen, I am so sorry, I had no idea the complexities of their relationship, and your relationship with them both. I think I may need to put out an olive branch and see Catherine to sort this out before Anne gets back. You might need to lock us in a room also and don't let us out until we have made up,” Ann smiled. She appreciated Glen opening up as it put her mind at ease. “Don’t worry about searching for Andrew in Paris, just check Australia. My gut tells me he is living there permanently now. Come on Glen let’s go have a break, we have two weeks work to do before Anne gets back we might as well have an easy day. Lunch is on me.”

“Thanks, boss, have I ever told you that you are the best boss in the world,” Glen smiled cheekily.

“Enough of your sarcasm, come on before I change my mind.” With that, they left the station and headed to the nearest pub.

___________________

”Hi Catherine,” Anne had just got home from her trip up north and was putting the groceries away, tonight she was cooking dinner for Ann, or attempting it.

”Anne, are you alone,” Catherine asked.

”Yes just got in and unpacking the groceries for dinner.”

”Groceries?” Catherine exclaimed.

”Yes before you say it I am cooking Ann dinner tonight, that's if I can figure out how to turn the oven or the gas top on. I mean how hard can it be?” Anne laughed.

”Why don’t you just order in? Oh, you are trying to impress her aren’t you?” Catherine knew Anne was exceptional at most things but cooking was even beyond her skills. She had always done that chore when they lived together. After the burnt toast, burnt everything in fact, they certainly didn't have money to waste on good food being destroyed by Anne and she was banished from the kitchen.

“Knowing my track record it will be burnt, so I have two meals waiting in the fridge to just heat up from the Italian we always go to in Islington. So I have a backup plan.” Anne was still waiting for Catherine to spill the beans on last nights get together with Ann. “Come on you didn’t call just to talk about what I am making for dinner, Ann told me she was seeing you last night. I was just about to call you to see if you two had kissed and made up yet. Please tell me you have?” Anne was hoping, as Catherine hadn't sounded upset on the phone, quite the opposite in fact.

”Ok, I won’t keep you in the dark any longer. After the first two bottles of wine, and I must say Ann has fantastic taste in wine, we got on like a house on fire. I may or may not have told her some of your bad habits,” Catherine was laughing remembering how much fun she and Ann had last night swapping notes.

“Go on,” Anne poured herself a whiskey and sat on the island bench waiting to hear the rest of the news.

“I am glad she knows how anal you are with your obsessive tidiness. Anal her words, not mine. Personally, I thought it was lovely coming home from work and the chores were always done, clothes folded impeccably, cupboards all sorted into height of cans, I do miss that about you.”

“Yes, yes enough, carry on,” Anne somehow knew there was more to this story.

“We did agree on one thing though,” Catherine said.

“Oh and what was that?” Great Anne thought, they agreed on something.

“That whiskey you insist on leaving here, it’s disgusting.”

“Please don’t tell me you touched my whiskey,” Ann wasn’t amused.

“Well we had to keep trying it, you know we thought it would improve the more we drank. It didn’t, it was hilarious, the drunker we got the more we drank and we did spill the last bit everywhere.” Catherine couldn’t stop laughing now, much to Anne’s annoyance.

“For fuck's sake Catherine there was over half a bottle left. It was a Glenfarclas 40-year-old whiskey. You idiots drank £800 worth or more like wasted it.” Anne took a very large swig from her glass trying to control her temper, ”and can you stop laughing, its no laughing matter.”

”Anne chill, you wanted us to kiss and make up.”

”You better not have kissed.” Anne jumped off the bench, she was desperately trying to hold it together. Had they kissed?

”Anne! Calm. It's just an expression. She is adorable, I can see why you are so enamoured with her. I think we can be great friends and you have more money than sense spending such a ludicrous amount on something so foul. Glen wasn't happy though as he found us both passed out on the bed and he had to sleep in the spare room. So yes she stayed the night and nothing happened, we'll I don't think it did!” Catherine couldn’t help herself, it was so much fun poking fun at Anne.

”Stop teasing me. You know how much I hate being teased,” Anne snapped.

”Yes I told her that was one of your pet hates, and that you are also very controlling. That's something you need to work on.”

”I am not controlling, not at all... well, I can be.” Anne knew she was, now her two favourite women knowing her innermost secrets was going to be a living hell she could just feel it.

”So how did Operation Magpie go and did the lovely Diana give you some more work?” Catherine realised Anne had been wound up enough and wanted to find out how successful her mission had been.

”Roaring success. The high taking everything back was even better than stealing them. I have been buzzing for the last two weeks, it's been so much fun and I remembered every detail of every house, it's amazing people just keep their houses the same. It meant that the original owners were still living there, so it made it even more satisfying knowing their jewels will be returned to their rightful owners, I just hope this is the case on all the other jobs. The easiest one was returning Dianas, she is going to be over the moon when she gets her Rams brooch back. Do you remember when she offered that huge reward and you begged me to take it?” Catherine had been most upset that Anne wouldn't claim the reward and said she should just have taken something else and forget about the message.

”That's right, I remember that was the first major row we had. You were so sweet for weeks afterwards bringing me flowers every day trying to soften me up.” Catherine enjoyed the memory.

”Yes you were hard to break back then, it cost me a fortune all those flowers, I nearly had to take the reward just to pay for them,” Anne laughed, ”So Paris is next to return those ones and Diana wants me to get a piece from Paris, the profit is going to be amazing, but the chance of securing the deal will be hard. Especially now I can't sleep with the seller to get it.”

”That's right, no other women now you are all hooked up with Detective Walker! Well you will just have to use your charm,” Catherine knew Anne was now serious about her relationship as she had never known her to turn down sex.

”I will let you know how that goes, Diana isn't going to be happy if I don't get it as it's something she has been after for years, it's not just a piece for one of her women its for her. This is important to her, so I have to deliver. Anyway darling, I better start preparing dinner. Ann will be here soon with a huge hangover no doubt after your antics last night.”

”You are kidding me, she woke up as fresh as a daisy this morning and I have been throwing up all day, all I can taste is whiskey, you are forbidden from bringing that stuff into the house again.”

”If you say so. Have a good night and get some sleep.”

Anne hung up and looked at all the ingredients laying on the counter and decided to put them away. Why cook when there was a perfectly good Italian dish that just needed heating, she thought as she poured herself another whiskey whilst she waited for Ann to arrive. She didn't have to wait long before the buzzer went off and Ann was in her apartment, looking sexy in a loose-fitting dress.

”Hey babe, so glad you are back,” Ann jumped into Anne's arms and wrapped her legs around her waist before going in for a passionate kiss.

Anne was instantly turned on, dinner was going to have to wait and started kissing harder and carried her over to the island bench.

Ann knew exactly what was going through her lover's mind. ”Anne what about dinner, don't you need to start cooking,” Ann shrieked with laughter, she loved it when Anne was so domineering. ”Ah I see you are preparing ’me’ for dinner,” Ann flinched as she felt the cold hard bench touch her body. Anne wasn't listening to a word she was saying and continued to kiss her but was now moving her hands lower. Ann's phone started ringing and she pushed her back. ”Sorry babe, Liz has been trying to get hold of me all day, just give me a minute. Hey Sis, how's it going?”

Anne placed her hand on Ann's legs and moved it quickly up under her dress and went higher until she reached her destination and smiled to herself when she found that Ann wasn't wearing underwear and smiled wickedly.

”Yes at Anne's, she is cooking for me... Ahh,” Ann was trying to shift back on the island bench to escape Anne's fingers that were now playing where they shouldn't be.

”Yes, mmm yes everything is going fantastically. Yes, she is treating me......” Ann was desperately trying to concentrate, but she could sense her breathing was starting to change the more she was getting turned on.

Anne was still being persistent and was enjoying watching Ann trying not to lose it whilst talking to her sister and wondered how much longer she could keep it up. Anne inserted a finger.

”Liz. FUCK,” Ann could feel Anne going faster and curling onto her g spot, it felt amazing. ”Sorry Liz, Anne is sorting out the starter and her, shit..... it’s being ruined. Call you back, bye.” Anne put her phone down ”Anne seriously, phone...sister...oh God just take me Anne, I can't hold on.”

*********

Ann had enjoyed her starter very much but had been disappointed that Anne hadn't cooked her a meal as promised but the Italian takeaway was the best she had ever eaten, so it was a fair trade. At least she got to eat something decent as Catherine had warned her about Anne's lack of expertise in the kitchen.

After dinner, they relaxed on the sofa and cuddled into each other, it was nice being in each other's arms again, Ann rested her head on Annes chest, feeling the warmth of her body on hers she felt contented.

”Anne could you not drink anymore whiskey tonight and drink something else it's just....”

”Yes I heard all about what you two did to my expensive bottle of whiskey last night. Anyway, tell me about work. Any progress ongoing with those insurance documents I asked you both to look at?” Anne asked, she certainly didn't want to talk about the expensive whiskey the pair of them had polished off, she still hadn't forgiven either of them.

”We haven't looked at many of the insurance documents to be honest as I had an idea, I should have run it by you when we spoke but I just had a feeling in my gut and wanted to follow it up. I think Andrew is just like you, a buyer. He has to be. There is no other explanation on how he would know so much.” Ann looked up at Anne who was laying there with a blank expression.

Anne needed a drink quickly and rolled Ann off her and got up. She couldn't believe Ann was getting closer to figuring it out, surely it wouldn't be long before she put two and two together and realised she was Andrew. Why hadn't she just done as she was told and looked at the insurance documents?

Anne took a sip of her wine and calmly spoke, trying to hide the fact that her insides were going into total meltdown. ”I think you could be right. He would need extensive knowledge like me. Just trying to think of any Andrews in my contacts. There is a buyer in France, Andrew McIntosh.”

Ann's eyes lit up, ”Is he Australian, please tell me he is Australian.”

Anne was enjoying toying with Ann she knew damn well he wasn't Australian. ”Scottish, sorry. Let me check my Australian contact list. But not tonight, I haven't seen you for two weeks, I promise I will look through all my databases tomorrow and I can also ask around as I will be there at the end of next month”

”Perfect I can come with you,” Ann knew she was on the right track even Anne had thought so.

Anne knew that would be a disaster as she had to return several of the stolen jewels. ”But you don't like Australians, babe, I can do anything you need.”

”But I am getting so close, I am more focussed plus I hate being away from you and I have never seen much of Sydney, I thought it could a nice romantic break,” Ann wanted to go and she was going.

Anne couldn't find a decent excuse, she certainly didn't want Ann getting suspicious as she was close enough as it was. ”Good idea, and if we can try and find the next clue from the documents before we go it will give you something to do and keep you out of mischief. You never know his next item might be there. This could be the break you have been looking for, a great idea you coming. I warn you though I will be quite busy working and I have a few evening functions I have to attend and it's no partners.” This way Anne would be able to return the items without arousing any suspicions, the evening functions were the perfect cover.

”Great, I can't wait. I know I can't go to Paris with you. But Australia will be so much more bearable with you by my side.” Ann was excited, she had Andrew in her sights and the sooner she was there the sooner he would be behind bars.

”Right go and ring your sister and I will give Sam a call to see how the honeymoon really was, not just fluff your sister will tell you. Go upstairs and I will be up soon.” As soon as Ann left the room she ditched the wine and poured herself a large whiskey. She couldn't believe Ann was going to Australia with her and just hoped that she didn't stumble upon the stolen items that would be hidden in her suitcase and how the hell was she going to hide her balaclava?


	10. Madame Dubois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne heads off to Paris to return her stolen goods.
> 
> The trip starts of very successful until she meets Madame Dubois. Then Annes world gets turned upside down, can she ever recover from what she has done?
> 
> 🎩💍🎩

Anne's trip to Paris had been very successful so far, she had managed to return the ten stolen items with ease and done it much quicker than she had anticipated. Five had been done during daylight hours as the houses had been tucked down deserted side streets with no surveillance cameras, making the task safer. The houses in the Latin quarter she had done at night, as they were more exposed and needed the darkness so she could blend into the background and not be seen. Anne was thankful that the security on all the houses had been pretty much none existent and she was in an out within 5 minutes. The longest part of the evening jobs was riding on the metro getting to each destination. All items had been safely returned within two days, job done.

Anne thought once she had got her Wednesday meeting out of the way she would head back to London early and surprise Ann with one of those tacky Eiffel Towers souvenirs that all the hawkers were selling. She had resisted at first but after the twelfth time being harassed she gave in, she couldn't think of anything else to get her. Deep down she knew Ann would love it, especially with some French wine to accompany it. Anne had spent most of the days in between jobs looking around art galleries for more art for her apartment and taking leisurely walks along the river Seine. She loved Paris and couldn't wait to bring Ann here.

After the last drop off Anne headed to the Sacré-Coeur which was one of Paris's most major tourist draws. The majestic building located on top of the Montmartre hill had amazing views over Paris and it was also where her favourite cafe was located.

”Bonjour mademoiselle Lister,” Henry held his hands up, he hadn't seen Anne for ages and kissed her on both cheeks before pulling her in for a hug.

”Bonjour Henry, so nice to see you again, hope you and your wife are well,” Anne was almost family, she had known Henry for 15 years and they enjoyed each others company very much.

”Well, we are both very well. Alicia asks about you all the time and when you are coming to dinner next, she misses you,” Henry's wife loved Anne's company and they would often stay up most of the night talking, Henry often wondered what they could talk about for so long.

”Next time I am here, it's only a short visit this time I am afraid, but give her my love.” They chatted for a while before Anne ordered her usual, escargot to start and Soupe à l'oignon which was a traditional French soup. Anne had a glass of Champagne to go with it as she knew Henry's whiskey selection wasn't to her standards.

It wasn't long before Henry popped back to check up his friend, ”Everything to your satisfaction?”

”Always excellent, why do you think I always eat here? Henry if you don't mind I just wanted to ask you something, I have a meeting tomorrow with a Madame Dubois, have your heard of her?” By Henry's expression he had.

”Yes, I know of Madame Dubois, if you have business with her, be careful. She is an astute businesswoman and not to be messed with, keep your guard up, she is trouble Anne,” Henry wouldn't elaborate any further.

”Thank you, Henry, I am sure I can handle her, but thanks for the warning.” It wasn't long before Anne and Henry were saying their goodbyes and Anne was heading back to her hotel, she wanted to talk to Ann before she went to bed. Her phone started ringing, Ann obviously couldn't wait for her to call.

”Hey babe, how's Paris?”

”Fabulous, just walking back to my hotel now,” Anne said.

”Have you been out having some fun without me?” Ann was a bit jealous that Anne was still out at this late hour whilst she was working hard.

”Just dinner on my own at my favourite cafe, the one I told you about and tomorrow I will try and secure that watch for Diana, so some fun but not the same without you. How has your day been?” Anne was trying not to think about the watch too much and diverted the conversation.

”Same, same. I think Glen might have tracked down five Andrews so far in Australia, but need to confirm ages as he would only have been about 5 or 6 years older than me, about your age. Plus I need to check retired Jewellery experts also. So still a lot of work to be done but more importantly I am crazily missing you.” Ann sighed.

”I am missing you to it would have been so nice to have you here in such a romantic city, but it won't be long before I am home and it sounds like you have plenty of work keeping you busy. And yes, I would probably say he would be retired, it would be way too risky or very stupid to still be active in the profession, he's asking to be caught if he is.” As soon as the words left Anne's mouth, she knew what Catherine had meant over the years. What had she been thinking? It was stupid and extremely risky. ”Just got back to the hotel and I need to sleep, it's been a long day and as I do recall you kept me up most nights last week and I am still recovering, I am not young anymore Ann you need to take better care of me.” Anne laughed

”Sorry, forgot you can't keep up as you are so old! Will go easy on you when you get home, actually, I won't, so make sure you get plenty of sleep this week. Good night, speak to you tomorrow.” Ann smiled to herself at the thought of wearing out Anne. But she was now thinking about what Anne had said. Was Andrew smart enough to retire and just steal, she doubted he was that smart. He was definitely one of the five on her list, she was sure of it and turned on her computer. She wasn't sleeping tonight and poured herself a glass of wine and continued her investigation.

______________

It was 4pm and Anne was now sitting on Madame Dubois red velvet couch in her living room in the Trocadero district in Paris. Her ultra-modern 17th century townhouse was spacious enough to host guests, featuring views of the Seine, high ceilings and wrought-iron balconies. The deluxe townhouse had an outdoor swimming pool, high-tech alarm and surveillance systems and was extravagantly decorated which wasn't to Anne's taste as her furniture choices had no cohesion.

Madame Dubois had gone to get Anne a drink before getting down to business. Anne was the last buyer to be seen and she wasn't leaving until she had got what she came for. She had planned to catch the 7pm Eurostar directly to London and get over to Ann's place to surprise her. Today was going to be a good day she could feel it in her bones.

Madame Dubois, was extremely wealthy but had grown tired of her Cartier diamond-encrusted panther watch and was after something more modern for her collection and part of the deal was for any prospective buyer to obtain something that she desired more. It hadn't needed to be of the same value as the shortfall would be made up with money. Anne had several pieces she had acquired in Sydney and London and hoped they would be enough to tempt her. Madame Dubois was in her late 50s, petite with blonde locks which were now peppered with grey. She hadn't gone overboard with plastic surgery like many of her client's and was naturally beautiful. She was definitely her type and under any other circumstances would have slept with her to seal the deal. But not now, even though her French accent was just so adorably sexy, she just kept visualising Ann naked to keep her focused on the job at hand. Anne knew she couldn't get distracted, this was going to be a straight forward business deal and she didn't need to sleep with her to get the transaction over the line. All Anne was thinking about was getting on the train back to London and wanted the deal to be done and dusted as quickly as possible.

”Anne Lister so nice of you to be here, I have been looking forward to your visit all day, it's all I have been thinking about and your reputation proceeds you.” Madame Dubois purred and looked seductively at Anne.

Just the way she spoke and was looking, Anne she knew the older woman was undressing her and she started to feel uncomfortable in the woman's presence.

”Madame Dubois, I am flattered people speak so highly of me, I am very respected in my line of work.” Anne took the drink that was offered and watched as her hand was deliberately touched by the older woman. She knew exactly what Madame Dubois had really meant by her reputation proceeds her and instinctively knew that one of her client's had shot their mouth off. Madame Dubois was wanting the same treatment as the other sellers. Anne could feel her mouth going dry just knowing what was about to happen and took a sip of her drink.

”Anne call me Vivienne, Madame makes me sound so old and not very sexy and I would like us to get to know each other better before we do business.” Vivienne sat down next to Anne on the couch and placed her hand on Anne's knee.

Anne stiffened slightly and tried to ignore the hand that was now caressing her leg, she noticed that Vivienne’s blouse was buttoned inappropriately too low exposing her ample breasts. Anne started to flush as she remembered Henry's words from the previous night to be careful and Anne instantly put her guard up when she felt the heat rising between her legs. There was no way she was sleeping with this woman who was now inching closer to her. She was with Ann now and certainly wasn't going to cheat on her with this woman, that was all in the past, her womanising ways.

”Vivienne, it was such a pleasure for me to come here today, but we need to...,” before Anne could speak Vivienne put a finger up to Anne's lips to stop her speaking any further.

”Anne, you are extremely beautiful and devilishly handsome. I have heard about the pleasures you give to women, the extreme orgasms you give them. I want to feel those pleasures I have heard about. I want you to show me the fantasy of the flesh. Don't you like what you see?” Vivienne was now running her hand down Annes toned arms as she licked her bottom lip, waiting for her beautiful buyer to take her.

”Vivienne, I am not sure where you have heard such things from but I would never take advantage of my position just to secure a deal, it's just not ethical.” Anne sounded convincing and was trying to ignore what Vivienne was doing to her. Anne could feel herself getting aroused again and was trying hard to stop her body reacting to the touches.

”That's not what Diana has told me in the past, and from others I have heard the same?” Vivienne wasn't giving up, she always got what she wanted and the first time she had laid eyes on Anne when she entered in her black suit she had been blown away, the stories she had heard were true about how good-looking this woman was and the one Diana had never been able to get into her bed.

Anne could see Vivienne's nipples harden under her blouse desperately trying to escape the layers of fabric that covered them. ”So you know Diana, she didn't mention you two were friends,” Anne knew she was being set up, how could Diana have not told her they were friends.

”We are not friends anymore but sworn enemies, there is bad blood between us.” Vivienne pulled away, and reached to the coffee table to get the Watch and handed it over, she still wasn't finished with Anne yet and knew once she had seen the piece she could then start her seduction again.

Anne didn't care about why they were enemies, she was now holding the Cartier diamond, onyx and emerald watch which had two panther heads holding onto the watch face, it truly was an exceptional piece. ”Je suis amoureux,” Anne said.

”You are in love,” the French woman exclaimed.

”Yes, I am in love.” Anne was in love with Ann and also the bracelet. It was a shame it was for Diana as she wanted it in her collection and wondered whether she should just steal it in the future. Annes endorphin rush, just holding the exquisite piece, was now racing through her body.

”I can see by your eyes that you are in love with the piece and I will sell it to you on one condition. The only thing I want is money and an evening with you. The choice is yours, those are my terms and I will not be persuaded to take anything less so don't even try. You have 10 minutes to make up your mind.” Vivienne offered Anne a cigarette which she duly took and lit it for her before leaving the room.

Anne took a large intake of smoke before leaning forward with her hand on her temple. What was she going to do? She was desperate for this piece. The commission was through the roof but she couldn't sleep with her, Ann would be devastated if she found out and she would lose her forever. She needed to speak to Diana immediately and pulled out her phone.

”Diana, it's Anne.”

”Anne darling, how's it going. Isn't Vivienne just wonderful?”

”Why didn't you tell me you knew her, I feel like you have set me up?” Anne wasn't happy and now wondered what she had got herself into.

”Yes we know each other, we were close many many years ago when I was young and studying in Paris, that's where we met. But I won't bore you with the details. I have been trying to buy that Cartier watch off her for years, I fell in love with it when I lived in Paris and I was about to buy it when Vivienne bought it from under my nose, she knew how much it meant to me and has refused to sell it to me until now. She is spiteful and wants to get one over on me. Yes, I slept with her first husband and this was her revenge buying the watch I wanted. I haven't always been into woman, not in my younger days and he was so lovely, I couldn't help myself.” Diana wanted the watch above anything else and she knew Anne was her only chance of getting it.

”I don't understand, why is she willing to sell it to you now?” Anne knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

”She wants revenge for me sleeping with her husband, having the watch isn't giving her the satisfaction anymore. She wants the one thing I really want and can't have. You Anne. She found out from one of my lovers about my obsession with you and since then she has been dangling that watch in front of me. I am sorry Anne it was the only way, just fuck her, it's not as if she is unpleasing to the eye, very attractive if you like older women.” Diana said sternly.

”Diana, I am with Ann now you now I can't, it's just wrong, I won't do it!” Anne couldn't believe she was stuck in the middle of some sick twisted power struggle.

”Anne, listen to me carefully. I have made you very rich working for me over the years and you have constantly refused to sleep with me, but I accept that. But giving you to her and getting that watch is a fair swap. You never had morals before and you have only been dating this woman for a month. It's not like you are married and committed to her fully. If I don't have it in my hands next week, there will be consequences and do you think I don't know about the Magpie? Do you understand? Do your fucking job,” with that Diana hung up.

Anne was stunned, how did she know she was the Magpie, it was impossible only her and Catherine knew, was she just bluffing? Anne put her hands over her face trying to think. It was all going wrong. If Diana did know she was the Magpie she would hold it over here, she would tell Ann. ”Fuck,” Anne said out loud, she knew she had no choice. She couldn't take the risk, but after this job she was not being Diana's bitch anymore and she would walk away, she had enough money. Ann was the most important thing in her life now and couldn't risk her finding out she was the Magpie. She still couldn't believe she had been used by both women.

Vivienne walked back in the room. ”How’s Diana, I am presuming that's who you were talking to?” Vivienne was now standing in front of Anne in a black silk dressing gown that fell just below her upper thigh just covering her crotch, and was wearing a pair of killer high heels. She knew what Annes answer would be and smiled.

”I want the funds transferred first,” Anne said coldly and opened up her laptop and proceeded with the deal. She picked up the watch and put it safely in her briefcase.

”All done, now lets get to the most important part of this transaction.” Vivienne, pulled Anne into a kiss, before pulling away. ”Are you ready my handsome one to take me the the heights I have heard about?”

”Yes, lets see how high I can take you tonight and I want you to tell Diana exactly what I do to you, every detail. It will haunt her until her dying days knowing what pleasure I gave you and I promise it will be very extremely enjoyable. I can assure you that. Knowing she will never have me will be my satisfaction.” Anne placed a soft kiss on her pink lips. Anne was furious but incredibly turned on at he same time, the combination of the two extreme feelings that were running through her body was an amazing feeling. Anne knew that this was a one time thing and she was going to make the most of it. She blocked Ann from her mind, she didn't want to think about her when she was doing something so disgusting.

”Don't worry I will tell her everything and in every detail you can be sure of that. Come on make love to me all night long.” Little did Anne know as she was led to the bedroom, Vivienne would be taping the whole experience, she had no intention of telling Diana, her enemy, the details of her liaison with Anne, she wanted her to watch it in full - the most amazing night of her life. That would be her revenge.


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne arrives back from Paris in a bad way.
> 
> Does Diana really know who the Magpie is? And will Anne get her revenge? 🎩🎩🎩

Anne eventually left Vivienne's townhouse at 2 am in the morning. It was hours before the older woman was eventually satisfied and fell asleep, not before saying it was the best sex she had ever had and would be willing to pay handsomely for a repeat session, which she politely declined. The thought of ever seeing this woman again sickened her. The only thing she had been grateful for was that she had been allowed to keep on her boxers and bra, there was no way she wanted to be intimately touched, only Ann was allowed to do that. She tried not to think of Ann over the hours but occasionally she would creep into her thoughts and every time she did, she blocked her out. Anne knew what she was doing was wrong and the guilt consumed her.

Anne got back to her hotel room at 3 am and had seen all the missed calls from Anna, it was too late now to call and would just make up an excuse in the morning, saying she was very drunk with Henry and his wife. It was a call she wasn't looking forward to making knowing she would have to lie again.

Hours were spent in the shower scrubbing her skin until it was nearly raw, trying to get the smell of the older woman eradicated from her body before Anne eventually sat on the edge of the bed and sobbed. She threw away her underwear as she didn't want any reminders, the only thing she couldn't erase was the memory of the event. The taste of bile still lingered in her throat after she had thrown up through total disgust at what she had done. How was she ever going to face Ann again, and have to look into those innocent blue eyes that showered her with love? Everything had all been a lie, from being the Magpie to sleeping with another woman, she wondered if she could ever forgive herself. Anne couldn't sleep and just stared at the ceiling she was numb.

Anne had stayed in bed for three days after that night, she couldn't keep food down, every time she thought of what she had done she just sick again. She couldn't sleep, every time she shut her eyes all she could see was Vivienne. She couldn't face going back early and told Ann she had more business to attend to which had come up unexpectedly.

Anne didn't get home until late Sunday evening and had phoned Catherine straight away, the conversation was brief and she had asked her to come over in the morning, it wasn't a discussion wanted to do over the phone. Catherine would understand what she had done and support her, she hoped she would.

***********

”My God, you look like shit” before Catherine could say anything else Anne pulled her in tight and wouldn't let go, squeezing so hard Catherine could hardly breathe ”Anne, what's going on talk to me please”

”I fucked up big time, she is going to kill me” Anne still wouldn't let go.

”Who's going to kill you?” Catherine pulled away and looked into Anne's eyes, they were lifeless. the usual cocky spark was no longer there. ”Anne, what have you done?”

”I slept with a client, I didn't want to, I said no as I am with Ann now and I was just about to hang up on Diana and walk out when she threatened that she knew about me being the Magpie.” The tears started to fall, and her body started to shake.

Catherine was trying to calm her down, she had never seen Anne in such a mess. ”Oh Anne, come on sit down, I think you need to tell me everything, and don't miss anything out” Anne spent the next hour lying on the couch with her head in Catherine's lap whilst she unloaded, crying as she told her everything that had happened. Catherine just listened, running her hand through her dark locks trying her best to soothe her best friend and trying to think what to do.

”What am I going to tell Ann, she will leave me if she finds out. She won't understand, why would she. How could I have done this to her?” Anne wiped away another tear.

”Firstly you tell Ann nothing, you need to go see that arsehole Diana and find out what she knows. I find it hardly unlikely that she has anything but I can't understand why she brought it up. You have been careful, haven't you? Would you have been caught on a security camera?” Catherine asked.

”You know I have been careful, I check everything I would never make a stupid rookie mistake like that” Anne sat up and started to think, shutting her eyes as she did. ”if there was footage of me don't you think the police would have it also. Ann would have told me if there was. I have never spoken of this to anyone but you but Diana has found something out and it has to be recent” Anne couldn't get her head around what it could be.

”Are you sure she said ’Don’t you think I don't know about the Magpie’ were they her exact words?’ Catherine needed to clarify.

”Yes, that's exactly what she said, word for word” Anne wasn't sure where Catherine was going with this line of questioning.

”She didn't say ’you’ were the Magpie, she knows something about the Magpie. Two different things. You need to get up there, deliver that stupid watch and find out what she knows. There is no way she has any proof. Call her bluff and cancel that damn contract you have with her”. Catherine was sure she had no dirt on Anne, otherwise, she would have used it against her by now.

Anne started to get angry and slammed her clenched fist on her leg repeatedly until the pain brought her back to reality. ”How could I have been so stupid and didn't listen to her properly, I just panicked when she said Magpie. I can't believe I missed this detail, I could have confronted her about it. I am a total idiot. If she has nothing on me I am walking, the contract finishes in a few weeks anyway, and I won't be signing a new one. I just want to give the old cow a good hiding for what she has done to me” Anne was pulling her hair with both hands frustrated at herself for being taken advantage of.

”Go as soon as you can, but not like this, you need to have a clear head, you can't afford to show any weakness in front of her she's smart. And not signing that contract will release you from her grasps once and for all. If you need more money sell this sterile apartment and buy something more modest” Catherine had never liked Annes apartment it was way too pretentious.

”Sterile! I thought you loved this place” Anne was hurt by Catherine's comment.

”Well, I didn't want to upset you when you bought it as you were so happy but look at this place, it looks a million dollars, but it's not exactly a home, is it. I love the view it's amazing but that's it. This isn't you, it's just an image you portray to impress the ladies, the shallow ladies. Real women want home comforts. Be honest weren't you happier when we lived in that dingy little flat in Hackney, the cramped kitchen, the shower over the bath” Catherine smiled remembering the happy days when it was just the two of them, eating dinner of their laps whilst watching tv and cuddling under the blankets on cold winter nights. She missed those days.

Anne thought about it and smiled, it was the first smiled her face had produced for days ”You know what, you are right. I was just as happy in that shit hole. I love staying at Ann's place as it's more me. Ok I will see Diana when I get my head in a good space and sort this mess once and for all”

“Does Ann know you are back yet?” Catherine asked

“No, I wanted to see you first. Look at me, I just didn't want her seeing me like this that's all. I was afraid I might confess and ruin everything the state my head is in” Anne couldn't face seeing her, not yet.

“Shit”

”What, Catherine what have you done” Anne saw the look change on her face.

”I told Glen, I was coming over, surely he won't say anything. Apparently, Ann has been more obsessive than usual and is working him into the ground. I think she has got a lead in Australia and she knows what the next item is that's going to be stolen. Well not stolen as you have stopped doing the coded message. Anne, please tell me you won't be stealing anything again. You promised” Catherine grabbed hold of Anne's chin and looked at her sternly, she knew when Anne was lying and wanted to make sure.

”No, I promise I said I was giving up. I was just going to give her clues that's all and it was in Australia the next piece that I was going to steal. See that's why she can't see me, she can sense things, she has that female intuition thing going on. I swear the only reason she hasn't joined the dots together yet about me being the Magpie is that is is so infatuated with me that it has blinded her. Once I have returned the five items in Australia I will only have twelve more to return and they are all here in London. 2 months and I will be free from this.”

“Ok, now go shower and I will cook you some breakfast, go on” Catherine ushered Anne upstairs whilst she cooked.

——————————-

Glen was running late and didn't care as he knew Ann wouldn't be in. He liked his new boss especially now his wife and she were good friends it made work life that much more bearable, the three women in his life all bosom buddies. Glen walked into the office and froze. His boss was looking at him, not impressed, he knew what was coming.

”Glen I swear to God, you stretch my patience sometimes with your punctuality, and where the hell is my coffee?” Ann had already been in for two hours as she couldn't sleep, she was excited about seeing Anne tomorrow.

”Why are you here? You are not supposed to be here” Glen was confused

”Where am I supposed to be?. This is my office and if you hadn't noticed we have a criminal to catch” She could see the confused look on Glen’s face ”Spit it out Glen, I haven't all day”

”I thought you would be at Anne's, you know catching up as you haven't seen her all week” Glen didn't know what was going on.

”Anne’s away”

”She's back, she got back yesterday. I thought the three of you were having breakfast together this morning, with you all being besties and all that” It finally dawned on him that Ann didn't know.

“What the hell are you talking about” Ann was shocked, surely Anne would have said something last night when she called her.

“Look don’t shoot the messenger, Catherine said she was going to Anne’s this morning for breakfast and I assumed you would be there”

Ann stormed out of the office. She was fuming, what was a Catherine doing at Anne’s? Ann didn’t like being played and being made to look like a fool, she was going to just show up.

________________

Catherine had just finished making the eggs when the buzzer went on the apartment.

“Anne Lister's apartment, can I help you”

”You better buzz me up, NOW” Ann’s voice was full of anger, she had been physically shaking with rage in the cab on her way over, thinking how the confrontation was going to go down.

Catherine buzzed Ann up. Anne was still showering and she didn't have time to warn her. Catherine ran her fingers through her brown wavy hair preparing herself to face the wrath of one very upset blonde.

”Where is she?” Ann screamed at Catherine

”She is in the shower, would you like some breakfast. Scrambled eggs” Catherine was trying to remain calm.

”Oh so she is cleaning your smell of her is she?”

That was it, Catherine wasn't impressed what was coming out of Ann's mouth and retaliated ”If I was fucking your girlfriend I would have hardly let you up would I. Don't you dare start throwing accusations around”

“ENOUGH! The pair of you” Anne had heard the commotion and had run down the stairs with just a towel wrapped around her waist. The water was still running down her top half of her body falling from her breasts onto the floor.

”Anne” Ann was shocked, Anne looked frail, her face looked gaunt and the dark circles under her lifeless eyes indicated the lack of sleep. She looked sick.

”Please no shouting, my head hurts my….” Anne collapsed in a heap on the floor four days of no food and sleep had taken its toll.

Anne and Catherine ran across the apartment ”Catherine what's going on?” Ann checked her pulse, it was weak. Ann put Anne's head in her lap and looked at Catherine for answers.

”She's sick, I think she ate something in Paris. She didn't want to worry you that's all. That's why I am here, trying to get her to eat and get her strength back. She didn't want you seeing her like this. You know she never has anything in so I got some groceries. I wanted to tell you but you just attacked me as soon as you came in. Look I shouldn't have shouted back. She loves you more than anything and doesn't want to look weak in front of you.” Catherine said.

”Good to see my girls making up” Anne weakly smiled and was grateful to Catherine who had managed to think on her feet to save the situation.

”Anne, I didn't know. I just thought. Well, I overthought the situation. Please forgive me, I am not normally the jealous type. I am sorry Catherine, I was totally out of order, I should have trusted you both. I am still trying to get my head around the dynamics of the three of us, just give me some time and I promise there will be no repeat of today. Catherine, can you please get a top for Anne I don’t really think we need these on display do we” Ann leant down and kissed Anne softly on the lips and whispered “Don't ever think you are weak” and brushed her thumb across her nipple.

“That's not fair teasing me when I am sick” Anne smiled as she gingerly sat up as a t-shirt and joggers were thrown from the balcony.

“Make yourself decent so we can eat, I am starving” Catherine had watched Anne’s nipple harden from afar, and smiled knowing how happy her best friend was with Ann.

Anne had managed to get some food down her even though she had to be spoon-fed like a baby by Ann. Just having Ann on her lap and feeling her close was banishing some of the demons running through her head. She squeezed her tighter into her body never wanting to let her go.

”Anne, open up, just one more mouthful” Ann learn in and placed a soft kiss her lips ”come on last one and I will give you another kiss” Anne did as she was told.

“Right, I can't watch you two fawn over each other all morning, Some of us have errands to run today. Anne, I see you are now in capable hands with your nursemaid” Catherine got up and kissed both women on the cheek before leaving.

“Right you. Couch. I will call Glen and tell him to have the day off and I am staying for the day. You need looking after as you can’t be trusted on your own” Ann started to get up but Anne pulled her back down and nuzzled into her neck.

“Can we just to bed, not for sex, I just need to hold you in my arms, I need to have you close to me that's all, it's been too long, please”

”I would like that. Anne know you can talk to me about anything, I want to look after you and for us to be honest with each other ok?” Ann ran her fingers through Anne's damp hair and kissed her forehead, she could see some life starting to come back into her eyes, but they were still dead. Ann knew there was something more going on but didn't want to push it. She hoped Anne would tell her in her own time.

*******

Anne had managed to get up to Halifax later that week, she had spent most of her time recuperating at home getting back her strength both physically and mentally, she wanted to be prepared when she handed over the Cartier watch to Diana and tell her that she was finishing up her contract and terminating their friendship. She still couldn’t believe the way Diana had spoken to her on the phone when she was in Paris and the threats she had made. That's was not what friends did.

It wasn’t long before Anne was standing outside Diana’s grand house and knocking on the door, her guard was up and she was ready to confront her.

“Darling come in. Don’t you look adorable and as ever” She went to grab Anne for the customary hug, but Anne pulled away “Anne don’t be like that”

“Diana we need to talk, I haven’t got time for your games today” Anne pushed past the stunned woman and took herself off to the lounge and placed her briefcase on the coffee table before opening it.

“Whiskey before we start” Diana automatically poured them both one. She could see Anne was pissed off with her after what she had made her do.

“Alright, just a small one but I am not staying” Anne hadn’t been surprised when the crystal tumbler was almost full she knew exactly what Diana was up to, trying to soften her up.

“Come on show me. Where is it” Diana was now more focused on her new piece.

Anne carefully unwrapped it from the velvet pouch and handed it over.

“It's stunning, magnificent just as I remember it. I can’t believe Vivienne finally parted with it. It was worth every penny” Diana looked at Anne and could tell she wasn't happy ”Anne I am sorry. I didn’t mean to drag you into this. I apologize.”

“Diana save it. You used me. You know my stance with sleeping around now I am with Ann. It’s totally messed with my head. As far as I am concerned our friendship is OVER! I am never acquiring another piece for you ever again. Do you understand?” Anne was now in control and she felt good about putting Diana in her place and took a sip of her whiskey. The commission was already in her bank account so the job was complete.

“Anne, that’s a bit harsh. Don't throw away years of friendship. Come on, let's not be too hasty” Diana was smiling.

“NO! I will never forgive you for this ever. Find some other sucker to be your buyer. I am going and you will never see me again, I only have a few weeks left on my contract anyway”. Anne slammed her drink down spilling the contents over the coffee table.

“I didn’t want to do this Anne but you leave me no choice, the Magpie” Diana waited for a reaction.

Anne didn't even blink and kept a straight face, she was going to call her bluff this time ”What about the Magpie?”

”I know people in Scotland Yard and found out the Magpie was called Andrew. I did some digging of my own and as it happens you worked with an Andrew at Goldstein's jewellers when you were younger. You have been feeding him information all this time how else would he have known what to get? So you still want to leave or we can make up and be friends. What do you say? Anyway it will only be a matter of time before your girlfriend works it out, I am surprised she hasn't already” Diana was smug she had Anne over a barrel.

Anne laughed ”You stupid cow, Andrew Denton is nearly 60 and is French, Ann already checked him out, if you had done your research a bit better you would have known the Magpie is Australian and much younger” Anne couldn't believe her luck Diana had nothing on her. Why hadn't she confronted her in Paris but she didn't want to raise any more questions on why she felt the need to sleep with Vivienne.

Diana's trump card had failed but she can another one up her sleeve which she was going to use at a later date. She hadn't liked being wrong but she certainly didn't appreciate Anne's tone of voice. Diana picked up the remote to turn on the tv before playing a video

“You see Vivienne tried to make me jealous and sent me this. She said you instructed her to tell me everything that happened. She thought showing me instead would destroy me for what I did to her, when in fact it did the complete opposite. This is my favourite movie of all time and I have watched it again and again. I must say you are very athletic around the bedroom and now I can see why you are so successful. Stunning physique by the way”

Anne couldn’t believe it, Vivienne had taped the whole session. Anne didn't make it to the downstairs toilet and threw up on the Persian rug in the hallway and started to cry. Why hadn’t she just said no? Now there was video evidence of the liaison and it was time-stamped.

“Now, shall we start over. Blackmail is a nasty business and not one that I like but..”

“Diana, this is fucked up, please I beg you. Destroy the tape. I will do anything you ask” Anne was on her knees holding onto Diana's legs, it was a pitiful sight.

“Really? Anything” Diana bent down and rubbed Anne’s back trying to sooth her. She could have anything she wanted. Even the object of her desires, Anne, but that would mean destroying the tape and never seeing her again.

“Yes, I will even sleep with you. Please, Ann can’t find out about this it will destroy us. Don't destroy my life. I have finally found real happiness I couldn’t cope if she left me. Diana please if our friendship meant anything to you” Anne was desperate just when her life couldn't get any worse after Paris it was now totally over. She had lost the battle and she knew it.

“I love you Anne and you don’t have to sleep with me. Even though I know it would be the most amazing night of my life but then you would be gone forever. That’s not what I want. I will put a clause in our new contract that as long as you keep working for me I will never show the tape to anyone. When this contract ends I will have everything I want and the video will be yours to do as you please, but if you fail to get anything on the list I have drawn up, then it will be a different matter. Just call it an incentive to get what I want, do you agree to my terms?” Diana did feel something for Anne and didn’t want to ruin her, but she also didn’t want her out of her life either.

“Thank you Diana, yes I will keep working for you I will sign the new contract” Anne was still holding on and shaking but was relieved Ann wouldn't find about the video if she did as Diana asked. Deep down she still didn't want to be tied to Diana for another five years and thought when she got back from Sydney she was coming back to get that video and she knew exactly how she was going to do it. Payback was going to be sweet no one humiliated her like this and got away with it.

“Come and give me a hug to seal the agreement” Anne got up did what she was told and felt sick at Diana's touch, her tears silently fell down her already wet cheeks.

Anne left Halifax as soon as she could she couldn't wait to get back to London to be in Ann's arms again. This was now the only place she felt safe and loved. She knew she had to block what had happened out of her mind and be strong, Ann couldn't know she was a broken woman.


	12. The Australian Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies first of all, my iPad is down so this chapter was written and edited on my iPhone!
> 
> Anne and Ann head to Australia, Ann has found out what Andrew is after next while Anne has to make an acquisition for Diana but has competition for the same piece. Can she get what she wants without sleeping with the seller?
> 
> Also some action 🔥🔥  
> 🎩💍🎩

Anne had been home a couple of days and was now patiently waiting for Ann to arrive as she was bored and wanted to be entertained. She had just mooched around her apartment all day but every now and again the video Diana had in her possession kept popping into her head and made her feel sick. Anne decided to concentrate on making a plan to return the stolen jewels in Australia, this would help with blocking out the memory of that night.

The operation wouldn't be easy due to the time frame in returning so many items, especially as Ann would be with her. Once the order had been sorted and on what days the break-ins would take place Anne sat back and relaxed and thought about the engagement ring she wanted to buy Ann whilst she was there. She had stumbled across the ring on her last visit and had fallen instantly in love with, it was an antique Opal ring surrounded by diamonds, made in the 1800s in London. The problem was she was single then and couldn't even imagine someone special enough would ever come into her life, or let alone want to marry them, the other reason for not buying the exquisite ring was because the seller, Jamie Wellington was an arrogant prick who wanted way too much money for it. Now the stars had aligned and Anne was dating the most perfect woman, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and a ring was needed, not just any ring but that one. Anne knew the time wasn't right yet to get down on bended knee and propose but one day it would happen and she wanted to be prepared.

The sound of the door opening and Ann bounding into the apartment brought Anne back to reality. Anne could see by the smile on Ann’s face that she wasn't just excited to see her as she had a folder in her hand which looked suspiciously like work, Ann and had obviously found something to do with the case. Anne wasn't really in the mood as she had other fun activities lined up for the evening, but she didn’t want to burst Ann's happy bubble and would try and be positive.

Ann had drawn a blank on all the Andrews she had found in Australia and reluctantly had to wade through thousands of insurance files which had been extremely time-consuming. Anne was supposed to be helping but insisted she needed her rest as in hindsight it had been too soon to go up north after her sickness in Paris and she was having a relapse. It was the perfect cover as every waking hour she had been consumed with what she was going to do to Diana.

Ann went over and kissed Anne and could see her looking at the file ”Babe, please, don't look so disappointed. I know you've had a hard day. Actually, what have you been doing all day?” Ann asked. She had left her in the morning sitting on the couch in a baggy t-shirt and boxer shorts and she was still there in the same spot 8 hours later.

Anne looked at her sheepishly, she hadn't moved much all day “I did mean to do things but the time just passed me by, but I am glad you are home. Come on sit down and tell me what you have found in those files” Anne knew there wouldn’t be a next item, but anything to dull her boredom would be a good thing and to see if Ann was as good a Detective as she thought she was.

“Excellent” Ann was so excited, she was sure she had cracked it and on her own, finding two pieces that fitted the bill perfectly. Ann sat down on the couch and pulled out her working file.

Anne took the file and flicked through the pages ”very impressive” Ann had certainly done her homework.

”So, there are two items I can see in Australia and I just wanted you to have a look and tell me if you were the Magpie which you would go for”. Ann leaned nearer so she could point at the two pictures. The first one was an Assher Joseph diamond necklace, which was stunning, the other was an Aurora borealis brooch.

Anne studied the pictures again, trying to look interested, and there it was the item she had on her list if she had continued with the coded message before Ann came along. ”If it was me, and going on what else he has taken it has to be the Aurora Borealis brooch,” Anne said confidently.

”Why?” Ann had been surprised how quickly Anne had answered she was sure it was the necklace.

”You know what it means don't you?” Anne looked at Ann who now had a puzzled expression on her face. Surely she knew the meaning and not just because they began with the letter A, Anne thought.

Ann didn't. ”Actually no, all I see is two pieces of jewellery that start with the letter A and in the right price range. It doesn't connect with me like does with you. It's not like a murder that's way easier to solve than this case. This just isn't in my field of expertise, to be honest without your input I would still be sitting at my desk, I just got lucky last time in Australia, without the coded message I wouldn't have picked either of these” Ann knew she had been a disappointment in Anne's eyes, she could see it.

”Don't beat yourself up over it, I wouldn't have the first clue when it comes to police work, we both excel in our respective fields of work. Anyway, the Aurora Borealis means northern lights, I love the stars and that's what I would go for. Plus Andrews second piece was the Orion's Pin, so it would be more to his taste than that necklace.” Anne now expected Ann to say he was into constellations like they were and held her breath knowing how close she came to outing herself once again. But Ann hadn't realised what she had said. Anne then knew she could tattoo Magpie in capital letters across her forehead and she still wouldn't twig.

”See that's why I love you working for us, it's a shame you were sick as we could have got this clue ages ago. I swear you need to give up your job and come work for me, we could rid the world of all criminals in two weeks” Ann laughed

”I think you would tire of me very easily with me solving all your crimes and anyway, isn't it a crime you have still have all your clothes on? I think you need to rid yourself of that awful suit and sensible shoes. Let me see you in your underwear, that would really make me happy, it's been so dull here without you” Anne was surprised when Ann jumped up from the couch and took everything off, not before folding them nicely and putting them on the dining room chair. Anne was impressed but wondered if she was just making fun of her.

”Alexa romantic music” Ann spoke to the speaker, she loved the fact Anne had a system where you could ask for any music and it would automatically play. Romantic music now playing around the apartment ”How's this my love, do you like what you see?” Ann was now dancing seductively in front of Anne.

”Very much so, it was a shame such sexy lingerie was covered by that awful suit”, Anne laughed.

”I thought you liked my suit,” Ann said indignantly.

Anne raised her eyebrow ”The only time I love your suit is when it's folded on my chair and it reveals the delights underneath”. Anne was liking the black lacy bra and matching g string and could feel herself getting aroused as Ann continued dancing. She never got tired of seeing Ann's beautiful physique it always turned her on.

”Tell me what you would like,” Ann asked as she ran her hands up her body cupping her breasts keeping eye contact at all time. She could see Anne's eyes darken with lust, she knew her love was enjoying the floor show.

”Take off your bra, I want to see you make your nipples harden for me” Ann reached behind and unclasped her bra which fell effortlessly to the floor. Anne shifted her gazed and looked at the perfect breasts swaying in front of her as Ann rolled her hips in time with the music, it was mesmerizing.

”Are you sure you wouldn't like to touch my nipples to get them erect, you are very good at it?” Ann leaned forward and place both hands on Anne's shoulders until her breasts were inches away from Anne's mouth. Ann knew what she wanted Anne to do and it wasn't for her to just use her hands.

Anne licked her bottom lip and reached forward and admired Annes full chest, she understood by the gesture of placing them so close to her what was required and gently guided the first one to her mouth and ran her tongue over her nipple, the combination of her tongue and hot breath instantly made the nipple erect. The sensation under her tongue made Anne's arousal flow out and coat her boxers. Ann squeezed Anne's shoulders and moaned with pleasure she had received. Anne repeated the procedure on the other breast and pulled back.

”I love how responsive you are to my touch, now touch yourself below and slowly” Anne grabbed the swaying hips in front of her and pushed Ann back, she wanted to see her touch herself, she had front row seats of the best show in town and wanted a clear view.

Ann slipped her hand down her g string until she came to her clit which had already started to swell, she couldn't believe just two touches from Anne's tongue could have got her so wet and she could still feel more of the silky arousal trickling out of her. She closed her eyes imaging Anne going down on her licking up every last drop. It was the first time she had ever done this in front of someone and she didn't feel shy at all, the music was heightening the sensations that were running through her body, and it made her feel in invincible.

Anne had now reached down her boxers and had started touching herself, the sight of Ann doing it to herself was the most extraordinary sight in the world. She loved how wet Ann made her.

”This feels so good babe, just like how you touch me, soft and then hard” Ann was getting lost in the enjoyment she was giving herself and the harder she circled her clit the more she was struggling to stand, she could feel he legs going.

”Keep going and talk to me, it's such a fucking turn on” Anne rubbed herself more she could feel her clit now swell bigger under her touch, she knew her orgasm was starting to peak but could also see Ann was struggling with the intensity of their mutual masturbation.

”I wish this was you taking me know, inserting your fingers taking me hard and fast so you make me come undone all over your hand. Oh God Anne please, I can't stand for much longer I need you”

Ann didn't have to say anymore, Anne was off the couch and had pulled Ann hard into her core and was kissing her deeply, she wrapped her muscular arm around her waist and held her tight so she wouldn't fall. Anne thrust her hands between Ann's legs thrust three fingers in deep and hard and started to curl.

”Oh dear god” with that Ann came with such force her legs went but Anne held her up. Ann buried her head into Anne’s neck as she tried to catch her breath. Anne kept her fingers inside until Ann's orgasm had subsided.

”You are amazing Ann, I love you so much”. The words just fell off Anne's lips. It was so natural, she meant every word, she didn't care she was the detective who was after her, the one who would throw her in jail for stealing her most treasured item. That didn't matter at this moment, Anne was so full of love. Ann always made all the demons and guilt that ran through her body disappear.

“I feel the same, there is someone about you, it just feels like we have known each other all our lives. I love you too” Ann said the words as she looked deeply into Anne's brown eyes, she had never been this happy in her whole life. ”I think you need a release also my love”

Anne leant down and kissed Ann gently on the lips before whispering ”I thought you'd never ask!”

_________

It had been a long flight to Australia, Ann had been over the moon flying business class and appreciated that Anne had chosen another carrier to fly with rather than Qantas. The last thing she needed was to bump into any of Annes previous sexual partners especially Jessie. Anne had also introduced her to the mile high club on both legs of the journey, it had been something she had always wanted to do and it was everything she had imagined.

Anne had fretted before she left as it had been hard to get rid of Ann out of the apartment, she didn't want to pack too early as she knew Ann would more than likely want to know what she was taking with her and snoop through her bag. Eventually, Anne had insisted she went home whilst she packed as she needed no distractions and Ann was always a distraction. As soon as she left, Anne went into the Nest and plucked the jewels from their perspex boxes and put them in the secret compartment of her bag. Being in the business she was in, Anne had a waiver to go through customs to carry jewellery. If she had to show what she was carrying, like in the past, she had always been taken to a private room, so Ann would be none the wiser. The only item Anne couldn't pack was her balaclava. That would have been way too obvious and she knew that she would just have buy one in Sydney. This trip wasn't about just returning the jewels, she was buying Ann's engagement ring and she also had to acquire the piece for Diana. This was her number one priority as if she didn't get what Diana wanted she would more than likely send the video to Ann, this was always on her mind. She couldn't believe Diana the would go through with her threat but Anne couldn't take any chances, this had weighed heavily on her mind for days.

********

Anne had woken early on the first morning and put on her charcoal grey suit, white shirt and blue tie and attached a ruby heart-shaped pin on the tie and slipped into her black leather loafers. She was admiring herself in the mirror as Ann stirred

“Babe, it’s 8 am, what are you doing?” Ann sat up trying to prise her eyes open and when she did she saw Anne in all her glory. ”Damn you look hot babe and that tie is ever so sexy, why don't I look that good in my suit?” Yawned Ann.

”Because my darling, this is what £5000 pounds gets you. Sexy.” Anne smiled knowing Ann would have spent no more than £300 on her suit and you could tell. But she didn't want her woman looking hot at work and being hit on.

”Shit, that's crazy money but I can see it's worth every penny and it's doing it for me big time. Make love to me before you go, please” Ann pulled the sheet away exposing her naked body.

“Mmmmm tempting as it is, some of us have work to do. I have a breakfast meeting with Jamie Wellington at 9 am. Who is a complete dick. If this meeting wasn’t important you know I would be coming back to bed to have some breakfast” Anne winked and walked over to the bed and sat down. ”These look like they need some attention”, and without hesitation, Anne brushed both nipples with her thumb and they instantly erected.

“Anne, please just a quickie”

Anne traced her finger slowly down Ann’s body and was now twisting the soft hair around her finger and gently tugged “but have you been a good girl, do you deserve anything his morning, I do believe you turned me down last night”

“Anne I was shattered, I didn't sleep at all on the plane unlike you. Please” Ann hadn’t slept in nearly two days she had been exhausted by the time they reached the hotel room.

Anne moved her finger lower and ran her fingers from Ann’s entrance to her clit “Very wet as always” Ann started to sit up “No lay down, I want to watch your body convulse when you orgasm. I want this memory in my head when I am at my meeting this morning, Plus I don't want my suit creased” Anne slipped a finger in slowly and with her other hand she circled and rubbed Ann’s clit. She loved seeing Ann arch her body and grip onto the sheets, she could see that it wouldn't be long.

“Anne.. more” Ann’s body started arching her hips were pushing up trying to get Ann’s finger in deeper.

Anne inserted another finger and pushed in deep and started to curl “that’s it babe push down hard and ride my fingers. I am going to give you more this morning” Anne inserted another and Ann let out a scream. It was painful but pleasurable. Anne could now feel the Ann’s juices flow down her hand and her walls starting to tighten “That’s it, babe, nearly there. Come for me.” Ann came quickly and hard.

“Right, now you have had your morning release, I really need the go, I will be back later and don't forget I have a late business meeting tonight” Anne held up her hand, she could see Ann was about to complain. “Babe, I did say I have a few evening meetings. They don’t start until late so I have plenty of time for you before I have to go out. The quicker I get these done the more time we have to catch Andrew ok”

“Yes ok, I just thought the meetings would be in the day that’s all. Aren’t you going to wash your hands” Ann could see Anne was just leaving.

“Hell no, if I can’t be with you today at least I can smell you” Anne brought up her fingers and breathed in her smell. ”See you later gorgeous, go and explore today Sydney really is a wonderful city”. Anne left happy, now her focus was on getting Ann’s engagement ring.

____________________

“Jamie”. Anne smiled falsely before sitting down, she ignored his outstretched hand.

“Anne, I ordered you a whiskey” And pointed to the tumbler in front of her.

Anne, looked at the glass in disgust they had put ice in her drink and she quickly dipped her fingers in and removed the offending items before they diluted the amber liquid and threw the ice onto the pavement “bit early isn’t it.. fuck” Anne could have kicked herself, she had now disinfected her fingers with the whiskey and the beautiful aroma of her love was no longer. This meeting was not starting well.

“It’s never too early, sorry about the ice. My mistake, totally forgot” Jamie hadn’t forgotten he just wanted to wind Anne up.

“So where is it, I haven’t got time for idle chit chat I need to go and purchase an item for a client” Anne had to get to the north shore by 11 am get the necklace for Diana. Not what she had wanted to do but, was under strict instructions now she had the video.

“Ah Georgina Jessop, saw her yesterday, don’t waste your time Anne she virtually sold it to me on the spot, but she insisted on seeing everyone first out of courtesy. That beautiful piece is mine. You can’t buy everything for Diana. Which I am presuming who sent you” Jamie was loving toying with Anne.

Anne was on the back foot, Jamie had done his homework and had been first in the queue She knew he was a bit of a ladies man and could charm his way out of a paper bag. “We will see” Anne was worried if she didn't get that necklace she was in big trouble.

“Well I think you will be out of luck this time, she is paralyzed from the waist down, I can’t see you sleeping with this one to get what you want” Jamie held up his hand to silence Anne “before you say anything, I know that you sleep with the client's, we all do.” Jamie smiled, he liked seeing Anne squirm.

Anne was fuming inside but on the outside, she kept her composure “Total nonsense, and you have absolutely no proof. Let’s see who takes home the prize shall we, $2000 says I walk away with it today” Anne held out her hand. She knew the chances of losing was high but she had a few hours up her sleeve to come up with a plan.

“Deal. That's going to be the easiest money I ever make. Right, let’s have a look at this ring you want from me” Jamie pulled out the navy blue pillbox and handed it to Anne.

Anne looked at the box that was now sitting in the palm of her hand, even the box was exquisite. With a gentle flick of her finger, the catch opened and there it was. It was even more stunning than she had remembered and was the perfect choice for Ann.

Anne still had her poker face on, showing no emotion. “It’s definitely a nice ring, not quite what I was after but it will have to do, you said $30,000 how would you like the funds?” Anne snapped the lid shut. It was still overpriced but she had it in her hands and just wanted to seal the deal and leave.

“No, no. That was a few months ago, $60,000 in today’s market” Jamie knew Anne wanted it bad, he saw right through her nonchalant act. She never bought anything from him and this was his one and only chance to hit Anne where it hurt, in her pocket.

“That’s ludicrous! Daylight robbery, you know it’s only worth $20,000 at the most” Anne jumped from her seat knocking over her whiskey. She wasn't happy that Jamie was taking advantage of her.

“Anne sit down. Stop making a scene. The grapevine tells me you have a special lady in your life and this is for her. You are going to propose, don’t deny it” Jamie laughed, he was liking this meeting very much. “Anne Lister the romantic, well I never thought I would see the day you get all sentimental over a woman. Go on Anne spoil her, she has to put up with you for the rest of her life and what’s $60,000. Small change for you”

Anne clenched her first, the only thought that was running through her head was to punch Jamies lights out and then throw the box back in his face and walk off. She could just get something else and not be fleeced. Anne flicked open the box again and looked at the ring. Was Ann worth it? she thought to herself.

“You have 1 minute and then the price goes up, inflation, inflation, inflation” Jamie could do this all day, he hadn’t had this much fun in ages and then he was going to take another $2,000 off her later today when he won the bet.

“Ok, I will take it. Give me your details and I will transfer the funds now” Anne sat back down and pulled out her phone and transferred the money before putting the ring in her inside jacket pocket. She was just hoping Ann loved the ring as much as her.

”Thank you Anne and congratulations on your upcoming engagement” Jamie smirked

Anne stood up-and leaned across the table and looked Jamie directly in his eyes, “You are an arsehole and I won’t forget this. I will get you back for this mark my words. No one, I mean No one ever crosses Anne Lister and gets away with it. Do you understand me?” She venomously spat and then stormed off.

__________________

Anne had made it to Georgina Jesops’s house in good time and was now knocking on her door. She waited a minute but there was no answer and knocked again, still nothing. Anne was sure she had the right time and checked her watch. It was definitely the right time. Anne started to wonder if she had gone out. Had Jamie's charm worked and Georgina couldn’t face seeing anyone else. Anne starting to get annoyed she could feel the frustration rising through her body, surely a phone call to cancel would have been the polite thing to do. All Anne could hear now where the voices in her head telling her she had failed and Diana would be sending the tape to Ann. Anne slammed her fist against the door in anger. She knew she had to call Diana and try to explain, it was the only option. But something inside stopped Anne from reaching for her phone, instead she bent down and peered through the letterbox to double-check the house was empty. If was, the only option was to break in and steal the necklace, drastic measures needed to be taken.

Anne froze when she peered through the slit or the letterbox, she hadn't expected to see the young woman lying on the floor not moving, without hesitation Anne instinctively kicked at the door with all her might and after several attempts, it flung inwards and she ran down the hallway into the kitchen.

Georgian was sprawled out on the floor not moving and her wheelchair was on top of her. Anne pushed the chair away and rolled the woman onto her side, she wasn't quite sure what to do next, all she knew was that she had to help.

”Miss Jesop are you ok?” There was no response, Anne was lightly touching her face, and trying to keep calm, she could see Georgina was breathing and was now starting to stir. ”It's alright, I am Anne Lister your 4 pm appointment, I will call for an ambulance, it's ok I will get help?” Anne pushed her flamed coloured hair away from her face

Georgina opened her eyes, “Miss Lister, please don't call anyone it's ok, I just need to sit up” Georgina was trying to push herself up.

”Here let me help you” Anne wrapped her arms around Georgina and carefully positioned her so she was in a sitting position. Anne held her close looking directly as her. ”Call me Anne what's happened?”

”I feel so embarrassed, I forgot to take my medication after lunch and I blacked out. it's been so busy with all the buyers coming round, I knew it was too much and...” Georgia was embarrassed and started to redden.

”Shit, now I am here, probably the last person you want to see, oh and I had to kick your front door down to get in. I will pay for any damage, I do apologise” Anne's heat ached she could see Georgina was embarrassed at being in such a state.

”Please don't apologise, I am so glad you are here. I just need my medication, it's in the bedroom” Georgina held onto Anne to steady herself.

Anne didn't want to leave Georgina on the floor as she had no idea how long she had been there. ”Come on let's get you off the floor, I will carry you to the bedroom if that's ok with you?” Anne didn't want to cause Georgina any distress.

”Are you able to?” Georgina looked at Anne who wasn't much bigger than herself and wondered if this feat was even possible.

”I kicked your door down with ease, and I am much stronger than I look” with that Anne picked her up with and Georgina held on.

”I see what you mean” Georgina was smiling, she could feel the muscles under Anne's jacket but started to panic, it was obvious on her face.

”What's wrong?” Anne wasn't sure with Georgina being disabled whether she was hurting her.

”It’s embarrassing, I am desperate to go to the toilet. It's ok I see that look you have on your face all the time. I only have partial paralysis from my horse-riding accident, everything functions apart from my kegs. The doctors say with extensive physio I should be able to walk again” Georgina could see the worry on Anne's face had started to subside.

”I didn't know, I was told, well it doesn't matter. Show me the way” Anne knew then Jamie had deliberately left out the most important information about Georgina's condition. The people on Anne's list for revenge was getting longer by the day.

It wasn't long before Anne had sorted out Georgina and had made her some lunch so she could take her medication, and gave her wheelchair the once over so it was safe. Anne had noticed that she had a personal alarm which was sitting on the bedside table which Georgina had forgotten to put on.

”Right young lady, I am going to give you a lecture. It's obvious you like your independence and hate relying on people to help out. But you must wear your alarm and I also see you have an Apple watch which you need to set your reminders on to take your medication. I won't always be around to save the day” They both laughed.

”Does your husband ever listen to you?” Georgina had noticed the diamond band on Anne's finger.

”Husband no. Wife no. Girlfriend yes, and soon to be my fiancee if I play my cards right” Anne smiled before pulling out the ring from the inside of her pocket ”Got this for her this morning, what do you think?”

Georgina looked at the ring Anne was holding in front of her with pride ”It's beautiful, she will love it, she is a lucky woman,” Georgina said smiling at Anne. She was slightly gutted that Anne was off the market as she had fallen under her spell.

”I am the lucky one she is very dear to me” Anne replied ”Anyway talking of my better half, she will be sending out the search party soon wondering where I am. Are you sure you are ok, I can call her so say I am running late” Anne held Georgina's hand, she wasn't going to leave unless everything was ok.

”Anne, I am fine now. The builder should be here soon to fix the door. Go and take your girlfriend out and show her how wonderful Sydney is” Anne had told her that Ann hadn't liked Australia much.

”Well, if you ever want to chat just call me. I have enjoyed your company today, obviously the first part of our meeting was a bit hairy” Anne smiled, before leaving she kissed Georgina on the cheek.

“Anne, haven’t you forgotten something?” Georgina was pointing to the shelf by the tv.

Anne looked and saw the necklace “I thought Jamie had secured the deal and you were just being polite in seeing me, it does happen”

“That smarmy little prick, dear god no, all he talked about was himself, I swear that man likes the sound of his own voice. Anne, you have a good heart, full of compassion and I am so glad it was you who found me today and not him. I have immensely enjoyed your company today and haven't laughed so much in ages. There is no one I would rather sell the necklace tok than you and you and you're soon to be fiancee will have to come round for dinner when you come to Australia next ok.” Georgina didn’t want to lose Anne from her life and looked forward to her return to Australia.

“Georgina, thank you. This is most unexpected. My client will be very happy with her new acquisition and yes it won't be long before we are back. I look forward to catching up with you again”. Anne couldn’t believe her luck, she hadn’t even needed to sleep with her client, Diana would be happy, Jamie would be pissed off losing the bet, today had turned out to be the most perfect day. Perhaps her life was finally going in the right direction.


	13. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann is finally on a stakeout, she finally has the Magpie in her sight.
> 
> Will all her hard work and dedication pay off? Read on to find out 💍🎩💍🎩

It was 11 pm and Anne was now standing outside 86 Western Crescent in Sydney, it was her last drop off and she quickly scanned the deserted street to make sure she was all alone, only a black cat doing its nightly round looking for prey was slinking its way towards her.

”Hisssss,” Anne quietly hissed in its direction, she hated cats and the last thing she needed was for it to cross her path and give her bad luck. The cat disappeared into the shadows.

The house was shrouded in darkness, the car that had been there during the day when Anne had cased out the joint was now gone, the house was empty making the task in hand easier, there was no time to waste. Anne could now feel the adrenaline running through her body and grabbed the balaclava from her back pocket and pulled it over her head, she was ready. She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down, for some reason she felt nervous and couldn't shake it, had that cat spooked her? Anne opened the front gate and entered the garden. If her memory served her right there would be a locked black box down the side of the house and inside was the security system. It didn't take long to locate and open with the lock picking tools she was carrying and now she was looking at a mass of wires, she shined the torch of her phone at the wires trying to locate the red one to disable the alarm. She moved some of the wires out of the way until she located the right one and snipped it with her wire cutters. Just as Anne was closing the box another two red wires caught her eye. The security system had been updated since her last visit a few years ago, probably installed after her last break-in, it was more sophisticated and now stared at the two wires. Anne had seen this set up before, the front and back of the house were on a separate circuit, she moved her cutter back and forth across the wires, which wire was the right one?

Anne was concentrating so hard she hadn’t noticed the black cat had followed her into the garden and it brushed up against her leg wanting some company. Anne instinctively recoiled not knowing what it was and held out her phone as a weapon trying to defend herself.

“Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do to me give me a bloody heart attack? Piss off home, shoo, go away.” The cat ran off again. Anne looked back at the wires but her hands were now shaking after the encounter with her new friend and found it impossible to hold her hands steady to complete a full deactivation. Was the cat a good omen trying to let her know not to cut the other wires as it was probably a booby trap, Anne thought to herself and decided to go with her gut feeling - the house was on two circuits, one for the front and one for the back and closed the box. She didn't need to deactivate the back of the house.

Anne quickly went to the front door to pick the lock which took a matter of seconds and entered into the hallway. The house was how she remembered it, coats hanging to the left and a bench seat to the right, the hallway was still painted pink and had an array of family portraits hanging haphazardly. Anne looked at the main photo of a smiling older couple who had a son about her age. Anne actually felt happy she was returning the necklace, they seemed like a lovely family and what she had done to them felt so wrong. Anne now had a conscience thanks to Ann who had shown her the right path to take in life and that she could be truly happy without stealing. It’s was Ann’s love and her love for Ann that was the most important thing in the world, not being the Magpie.

Without a sound Anne crept up the stairs with just the light from her torch illuminating the way, she wanted to put the necklace under the bedside table in the master bedroom from where it was originally taken. It had been one of the easiest jobs when she originally broke into the house a few years ago as the older woman had obviously worn it on a night out as it was just lying out on the dresser asking to be taken. Before she entered the bedroom Anne slowly popped her head around the door just to make sure the coast was clear, when she saw the room was empty she went to the side of the bed and sat down cross-legged by the bedside table and retrieved the tape and necklace from the inside pocket of her bomber jacket. Anne leant forward and kissed the diamond and ruby-encrusted necklace one last time and carefully taped it under the bedside cabinet and leaned back against the bed she just wanted to take a minute before leaving.

The trip to Australia had been a huge success, engagement ring had been acquired for her love, necklace for Diana had been secured and all the stolen items had been returned and tomorrow she would help Ann with her case. Everything was turning out way better than she had expected, it had gone way too easy.

The buzzing of her phone in her hand made Anne drop it and she quickly picked it up, she hadn't been expecting a call and it startled her. It was Ann, probably checking up what time she was coming back from her night out.

“Hey gorgeous,” Anne whispered

“Why are you whispering?” Ann replied.

Anne quickly remembered she was supposed to be at a busy restaurant. “I am just upstairs in the toilet, someone trashed the downstairs toilet and you know I can’t stand filth. I can hear someone in the next cubicle and I don't want them to hear all the things I am going to do to you when I get back to the hotel. Anyway, shouldn't you be in bed asleep?” Anne instantly knew something was up as she felt instantly sick.

”I’m on a stakeout,” Ann said excitedly.

”What the fuck, Ann we talked about this. You said you would wait for me, you know after tonight I have the rest of the week off.” Anne knew she wasn't in any real danger, but she didn't like Ann being alone on the streets by herself, not in Sydney.

”I couldn't wait for you I had the address and Glen told me a few hours ago that Andrew only ever committed his crimes on a Wednesday or Thursday in Australia and it's Wednesday, and you were out galavanting so I couldn’t tell you. So if he doesn't show up tonight you can come with me tomorrow.” Ann was excited, she had been bored just hanging around the hotel whilst Anne was doing her business transactions and couldn't wait to get started on her own case.

”Look I am nearly finished up here, tell me the address and I will come and meet you, I don't like you being out all on your own, even though I know you are more than competent of looking after yourself, Miss Blackbelt!” Anne laughed she knew Ann was more than capable and had leant that the hard way one-night play fighting. Even with such a slight frame, Ann had upended her with ease saying she was was a black belt in some ancient martial art Anne had never heard of.

“I am ok, don’t worry about me,” Ann replied, she liked that Anne wanted to protect and look after her.

”You might as well have some company if you are going to be sitting there for hours and I would feel better being your back up. Did you get a rental car as we discussed?” Anne had insisted on a rental car so she could sit back and relax on the stakeouts, she hadn't fancied the idea of sitting behind a bush or a parked car waiting for hours for the no show of Andrew. Anne wanted to do the stakeout in comfort.

”Yes I have a car, it's a rent a dent, so it won't look out of place, it's a dark blue Holden you won't miss it. Just wear something dark when you come. It's a stakeout remember so we need to blend into the background. Oh, can you bring me some food as I am starving, the address is 86 Western Drive, it's near the hotel.”

Anne froze, it couldn't be, Ann was outside the house and she could now feel her heart racing and could feel her body start to sweat through anxiety. Why hadn’t Anne checked the insurance documents, if she had helped Ann earlier she wouldn’t be in this mess and could feel everything around her now starting to collapse, Ann was going to finally catch her, the game was up. She knew Ann would be distraught, devastated even when the balaclava came off and she realised that the love of her life was the Magpie.

”Yes 86 Western Drive, I will put it in my phone and grab some food for us both,” Anne was now desperately trying to think of how to get out of the house, she certainly couldn't leave by the front door and hoped there was a back entrance, there had to be, it had two alarms. Anne knew she had to keep Ann on the line whilst she doubled checked and got up from the floor and walked towards the window, she wanted to see where Ann was parked.

”Anne he's in the house, I can see a light of a torch or something in the upstairs bedroom, I can't believe it, I am finally going to catch him. Sorry babe have to go, wish me luck.” With that Ann quickly ended the call grabbed her gun.

”Ann, Ann, no,” but it was too late Ann had finished the call. Anne couldn't believe she had been so stupid and had walked towards the window with her torchlight still on her phone for Ann to see. She glanced out the window and could see Ann exiting her car and running towards the house. She had no time to think and ran as fast as she could down the stairs, she could see the shadow of Ann through the glass front door coming through the gate and she headed to the kitchen and saw the back door and grabbed the handle, the door was locked and there was no key. Anne had no choice and with one swift kick the door swung open and the alarm and lights came on, the noise was deafening, she looked back and Ann had entered the house and was giving chase. Anne ran as fast as she could to the end of the garden and saw that a 7ft wall which encompassed all three sides. She heard Ann’s voice, she was close behind.

“Andrew stop, it’s over,” Ann shouted.

Anne looked back she could see Ann was 30 yards away and had a gun pointed in her direction. Anne didn’t know if she could get over the wall so she just ran at it and managed to propelled herself up, the adrenaline running through her body had given her the extra spring she needed and she was now sat looking down at Ann, she could see her love had fire in her eyes, it was terrifying to see Ann like this, there was so much hate.

”Stop or I will shoot. Don't make me shoot you, Andrew, it's over, give yourself up,” Ann shouted again. It wasn't a real gun but a very good fake but she knew Andrew wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Anne couldn't move and just looked at the gun and then back to Ann surely she wouldn’t actually shoot her, but she would shoot Andrew.

Ann stood firm and shouted again.

Anne looked at Ann one last time and could see that she didn’t care if Andrew was dead or alive. Anne had to think on her feet and did what she knew best and that was to keep calm in the face of danger and decided to call her bluff hoping it was just a threat to shoot. Anne put her hand to her covered face and blew Ann a kiss before vanishing over the wall and disappeared into the night, she knew she would be long gone before Ann could climb over the wall and chase her. Now she had to retrieve her work clothes where they were stashed and get back to 86 Western drive to help out, Ann would be none the wiser it had been her she nearly caught.

***********

By the time Anne arrived back to the house, there were three cop cars with their lights flashing. She saw the elderly couple from the photograph standing outside speaking to a policeman and Ann was talking to another obviously giving a statement of tonight’s events.

”So the assailant climbed over the wall Detective Walker and you didn't chase him?” Francesca the female constable asked as she flipped open her notebook.

”Yes I did give chase, but by the time I managed to get over the wall, he was well gone and had just vanished into thin air,” Ann slammed her first against her leg in frustration, she had been so close.

”Detective Walker, can you tell me again. How you entered the property and do you have jurisdiction here in Australia? If you don’t have the correct paperwork it’s a criminal offence to break into a property, you should know that or is it different in the UK?” Francesca said sarcastically.

”Look the front door was open, he had picked the lock, and when I opened the door he must have heard me and ran out the back,” Ann had tripped up the step and fell against at the door, she couldn't have been any louder if she had tried. It was a rookie mistake. If only she had been quieter Andrew would be sitting in handcuffs and the case would be over. Ann knew it was only a matter of seconds that separated them, she hadn't been far behind him in the garden.

”Ann, Ann. What happened are you ok?” Anne rushed over to her side and pulled her in giving her a hug. ”Did you get him, where is he?” Anne was looking around aimlessly, knowing damn well he wasn't here.

”He got away, I was so close Anne. He was in my grasp. If only you were here you would have scaled that wall and caught him.” Ann had taken too long to scale the wall, she just wasn't agile enough like Anne and regretted being on her own.

”And who might you be? This is an investigation and if you have nothing to do with it can you please leave?” Francesca said as she looked at Anne.

”I do apologise this is my girlfriend, she called me,” Anne said.

”Well you are a civilian and you need to go.”

A loud voice bellowed in their direction ”I don't believe it, Anne Lister, what the hell are you doing here?” A woman Anne’s age strode towards them.

”Rachel?” Anne couldn't believe her eyes it was definitely Rachel, just a few years older, she had obviously risen up in the ranks with the number of stripes that were on her jacket.

”Sergeant Richmond if you don't mind. You have no business here Anne unless you have suddenly come out of the jewellery business and are now a cop? I didn’t think so,” the last person Rachel had expected to lay eyes on again was Anne.

”Rachel, sorry Sergeant Richmond, I was supporting my girlfriend. My apologies.” Anne let go of Ann, she could see Rachel was still harbouring a grudge against her even after all these years.

”Constable Denton does Detective Walker have jurisdiction,” Francesca shook her head indicating that Ann hadn’t. “What is it with you British, thinking you can come here to Australia and throw your weight around. We do things by the book here and don't for one minute I am going to go lenient on you.” Rachel wasn't in the mood to play nice.

”Please, Constable Glen Rawlings back in the UK is organising it, it should be here any day, I couldn’t wait. Please, we are all on the same side,” Ann certainly didn't need this, she was deflated enough as it was. Her evening couldn't get any worse, first losing Andrew and now having a cop with attitude who wanted to make her life a misery.

”Sergeant Richmond, can we talk?” Anne walked over to Rachel, ”Just hear me out ok,” and pulled Rachel out of earshot.

”Come on Rachel give the girl a break, so she fucked up. She is feeling bad enough as it is,” Anne pleaded.

”So trying to sweet talk me are you. It won't work. I told you the last time we met that if I ever bumped into you again there would be consequences, I obviously didn't make my instructions clear did I?” hissed Rachel.

”Rachel you know I have business here, valued clients, I do try and keep out your way, obviously tonight is just unfortunate that’s all,” Anne knew the chance of bumping into Rachel tonight was high but took the risk anyway. ”Are you going to hold that thing over my head for the rest of my life? It takes two to tango you know.”

”Tango, is that what you call it? You are impossible, you slept with my fiancé the night before our wedding. And you were a friend and took the one thing that I treasured most, you know I will never forgive you. If you are not on the first flight out tomorrow morning, I will make sure I pin something on you and make your life a misery, you showed no remorse for what you did!” Rachel knew she would make sure she could find something to pin on her, it wouldn’t be hard. ”And you remember Stella?”

”How is Stella?” Anne knew exactly who Stella was and wasn't a woman to be messed with, 6ft 4 and tattoos from head to toe. Anne had been introduced by Rachel when they first met.

”Stella is doing life in Sydney's women prison for killing someone who slept with her wife, see the irony, this is what can happen when you sleep with someone else's woman. Well, our mutual friend has always had a thing for your arse, and I will make sure that the two of you are cell buddies, with my orders, you will be her bitch and you won't be sitting down for a long time after she has fucked you. UNDERSTOOD Lister?” Rachel wasn't being quiet anymore.

”Shit, ok Rachel clear, got it, I will be on the first flight out.” Anne knew she meant every word. She hadn't meant to sleep with Rachel's fiance that night, she was totally drunk and didn't even remember doing it.

Rachel looked back at Ann, ”So I see you have a young one, not your usual type and very pretty. What is she doing here and no bullshit Anne?”

”She’s after the Magpie. Apparently, she nearly caught him tonight.”

Rachel smiled, ”I see, Scotland Yard keeping it to themselves and wanting to take all the glory instead of asking us for help, always the same shit.” Rachael knew catching the Magpie in her back yard would do her promotion chances the world of good. A 20-year old case solved. ” Let's have a talk to Detective Walker shall we?”

”Rachel don’t go hard on her, she is fairly new on the case and yes she overstepped some sort of police code but don’t take this away from her this case means everything. It’s me you want to hurt not her,” Anne pleaded.

”My fiancé meant everything to me, paybacks a bitch isn't it?” Rachel smirked, she finally had the upper hand.

They walked back to where Ann and Francesca were standing and told a white lie. ”Constable Denton, I have just been informed the clearance came in for Detective Walker. She will pop down to the station now and fill out all the paperwork and pass over her files. Anne has filled me in on the case and we will work on it together. Understood?”

”They’re my files, my case,” Ann glared at Anne she couldn't believe she had told Sargent Richmond, she was so gutted.

”Ann, listen to me,” Anne grabbed Ann's arm and moved in closer. ”You broke so many rules tonight, you didn't have clearance, she is just wanting in on the action. I had to give her something or she was going to throw the book at you and I couldn't allow that. Do you really want to be kicked off the force? I have known Rachel for many years, she is kicking me out of the country first thing in the morning for something I did to her. It's a long story. Just be careful Ann and watch your back she can't be trusted.”

”Anne what did you do,” Ann knew it had to be serious for Anne to leave immediately.

”I will explain later. Did Andrew get the jewel?” Anne knew he hadn't but change tack to diffuse the situation was what was needed.

“Yes, it was stolen,” Ann said.

“Really, I thought he might not have as he was disturbed,” Anne knew he hadn’t taken it and wondered who had.

“Anne do you really have to leave, I might have to be here for a bit longer, why does this keep happening? Every time we finally get to spend some time together something always crops up.” Ann pulled Anne in for a hug, she was not going to like being here without her.

“I know darling, but I don’t have a choice, it won’t be long, just get everything sorted as soon as you can and I will see you back in London, I have a feeling Rachel will keep you at the station all night so this is goodbye.” Anne pulled Ann's chin up and was now looking into her eyes, ”I love you ok, it won't be long, remember just watch out for Rachel ok.”

Rachel walked over to Anne, ”You’re still here, doesn't your flight leave in 6 hours? I think you had better leave.”

”Look I better go,” Anne cupped Anns face with both hands trying desperately to hold back her tears she couldn't let Ann see her weaken. The kiss was held for a long time, Anne wanted to remember her soft lips touching hers as it would be a while before they saw each other again.

Rachel escorted her away from the crime scene, ”Don't worry Anne, I will look after your girlfriend, and who knows, I might even take her out for dinner and maybe...”

Anne's anger was rising all she wanted to do was take a swipe at Rachel but knew she couldn't. She knew exactly what Rachel was doing, she was going to try and bed Ann, an eye for an eye.

”Touch her and I swear...,” Anne shut her mouth before she said something that would really piss Rachel off. Anne just hoped Ann was in love with her enough to resist Rachels advances and deep down she knew Rachel would keep Ann in Australia for longer than what was needed just to punish her.


	14. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out in this chapter that Anne is a godparent to twins, Jodie and Wes. They come up with a plan to take revenge on Diana and save Annes sorry arse!
> 
> 🎩💍🎩

Anne was sitting in the far corner of the departure lounge and glanced towards the other passengers starting to fill the empty seats. They all looked so happy, some were starting their holidays whilst others were heading home from their Australian adventure. Anne's heart was aching, Ann should have been by her side cuddling into her and peppering light kisses on her cheek, before whispering naughty things into her ear about wanting to experience the mile high club again. Rachel had done what she had promised last night and had sent a police car to take her to the airport first thing, to make matters worse she had to pay an extortionate fee to change her flight. Anne got up and went to the vending machine to get some water and pushed her last coins into the slot before pressing the button. The metal bit whirled around but no drink came out, Anne kicked the machine in frustration and sat back down. It had been an over an hour since Ann’s last text saying she was still with Rachel and would call as soon as she could. Anne had replied before putting her phone back in her pocket.

Anne walked over to the vending machine again and gave it another kick, she wanted her drink, she had paid for it, still, nothing came out. As Anne despondently walked back to her seat she felt the vibration of her phone in her back pocket and instantly smiled, she knew Ann would make her feel better. It wasn’t Ann but her good friend Bev from Halifax. Anne thought about not answering the call but Bev didn’t normally contact her unless it was important and she somehow knew deep down the chances of her goddaughter Jodie being in trouble was high.

Bev and her wife Stella were friends of Catherines and Anne had been introduced to them not long after she had moved into Catherine's flat. Bev had just become pregnant after her second round of IVF and was expecting twins. When Jodie and Wes arrived 9 months later, they decided London wasn't the place to bring up kids and move up north, not before making Anne and Catherine godparents. Anne liked being a godparent as it was just like having your own kids but none of the responsibility.

“Hey, Bev, what’s Jodie done now?” Anne smiled to herself.

“Where are you, we need to talk” Bev sounded serious.

“Sitting in the departure lounge waiting to get a flight back to the UK, I am in Australia, what’s up?” Anne leant forward in her seat and lowered her voice, she didn’t want the whole of the departure lounge, that was filling up fast, listening in.

“Shit, well you better get straight up to Halifax when you get back. I know about the video Anne, tell me it’s not you” Bev knew it was but wanted confirmation.

Anne hesitated, she wasn’t sure if she should tell Bev the truth, but she was a good friend and she obviously knew something. “How the hell do you know about the video, has it been posted somewhere, shit if it has I am screwed” Anne's knuckles went white as she gripped her phone tighter in frustration. Just when she had put out one fire another one emerged. How much longer could she lead this double life with obstacles constantly being thrown in her direction. All she wanted was to be with Ann and be a normal couple, one day it would happen and that day couldn't come quick enough.

“It’s ok, don’t panic. Jodie picked up this German girl in a club and, well you know Jodie, copious amounts of drugs later this girl spotted Jodie's tattoo” Bev hadn’t been impressed Jodie had got the same tattoo as Anne.

“Ah, my fault on the tattoo sorry” Anne had hoped Jodie's interest in tattoos was just a phase, obviously it wasn't.

“Yes she did get one and it's the same as yours, can you imagine the rows at home with Stella, she is most pissed of. Anyway, this girl couldn't believe Jodie had the same tattoo as this woman she had seen in a sex video. Apparently, this girl was one of Diana’s cast-offs and had been made to watch it. Jodie pushed for more information and the girl, being totally off her face, told her everything and described you to a tea, not before going on and on about how hot you were. Before you freak out anymore, the next day the girl realized she had opened her big mouth and got on the first flight back to Germany. Diana had said if she spoke to anyone about what she had seen she would be kneecapped. I don’t think she would have, but the girl wasn’t taking any chances. That Diana is real nasty, I can’t believe you are still working for her and how the hell has she got a video of you having sex with a French woman, that's what I want to know”. Bev figured that Diana was probably using the video to keep her in her employ.

“I will explain all when I see you, it's a complicated story. Shit, I need to get that video back before anyone else sees it. I can’t trust Diana, I am trying to work on a plan to get it back, but haven’t figured out anything yet” Anne hadn’t got any sort of plan apart from breaking in and stealing it.

“Jodie said the girls down the club know that Diana has been out and about picking up girls, but the locals have her number so she is now picking up tourists. It’s disgusting how she treats those young girls so we need to stop her and get that video back, we have an idea”

“What have you got as I have nothing” Anne was eager to find out what Bev had up her sleeve.

“Actually it’s Jodie and Wes’s idea, they haven’t told me too much. Jodie just said I had to call you and for you to get your sorry arse up here pronto. Her words, not mine. She can’t believe her godmother got herself caught up in this mess” Bev laughed

“Oh dear god, please say we have a better plan than your kid's ideas. I know how twisted Jade is, sorry but she reads all that crime stuff, ‘How to get away with Murder’, ‘The Perfect Crime’. I love her dearly but your daughter has some dark shit running through her head. I don’t want to kill Diana and bury her in a shallow grave somewhere, I can just see Jodie getting all excited about the idea. Bev, my life is complicated enough as it is. I have a woman in my life now, whom I adore and I certainly don’t want to lose her because of some stupid mistake I made”, Anne leant back in her chair, she knew her life sucked big time.

“Anne, how can you say that about Jodie! Ok, she is a bit dark, but she has a good heart. She just wants to save you that's all, you know she worships the ground you walk on. All I can say is trust her, she is a smart cookie, just hear her out and if you don't like it I am sure we can think of something else. So will you come up?.” Bev asked.

“Ok, what have I got to lose, I always have plan b, which is me breaking in and stealing the video. Let me go and I will sort out a connecting flight, see you soon,” Anne knew she had to go to Halifax anyway so what better time whilst Ann was stuck in Australia. It did weigh heavy on her mind what Rachel was doing but retrieving the video was now her number one priority.

“Excellent, I will pick you up at the airport and you can stay here. Stella is away in America so it’s safe, she still isn’t happy about that tattoo and the way Jodie idolizes you” Bev laughed, she couldn’t wait to see Anne again.

**********

The conversation in the car from the airport had been fairly light, Bev had caught up on all the news, how Anne had a new woman in her life who she was smitten with, bumping into Rachel and how the tape came about. Bev just listened while Anne poured her heart out, she just wanted to get a clearer picture of how Anne’s life had turned upside down. But she knew there was something more that Anne was keeping close to her chest but decided not to push the matter.

“Right here we are, be warned, Jodie has been hyper all day, she can't wait to see you. Please visit more often and next time bring Ann” Bev squeezed Anne’s leg and smiled.

Before Bev could open the door they could hear Jodie running down the stairs.

“Anne, I wanted to come to the airport but mum wouldn't let me” Jodie launched herself at Anne and held on tight.

“I've missed you as well, you are definitely my favourite Goddaughter. So are you going to show me what you got done without both your mothers’ permission” Anne wanted to see for herself the tattoo.

“Of course I am your fav, I am your only one silly!” Jodie pulled away and dropped the front of her black denim jeans “It’s cool don’t you think, we match now. I don’t care what my mums think, I love it! And it reminds me of you, so that's a good thing plus the girls really dig it” Jodie was beaming.

Anne laughed, it was nice her goddaughter looked up to her so much “Awesome, don’t tell your mum but I approve” and they gave each other a high five.

“That’s enough you two. I swear to god you two are like two peas in a pod, she is just like you Anne when you were young, just as cocky and definitely a womanizer. Will you stop encouraging her please!” Bev said sternly

”Mum, don't embarrass me. Don't listen to her Anne, I am not cocky at all, A womanizer may be” Jodie winked.

”No wonder Stella hates you visiting, you are a bad influence on Jodie” Bev smiled at Anne

Wes stepped into the hallway, he was a shy boy with long greasy hair and always wore black. “Hi Anne” Wes was the quiet one in the family, Jodie had enough personality to compensate for the pair of them.

It didn't take Anne long to settle herself in her room and joined the others in the lounge, she thought she might as well get it over and done with hear the great plan Jodie had concocted.

”Let's have it then, how am I going to get my revenge and it better be good for dragging my ’sorry arse’ up here, yes Jodie I will be having a word with you later about what you said. So come on spill, put me out of my misery” Anne took a sip of her drink.

”Its foolproof, I have worked on this for days, it's so simple I can't believe you didn't think of it” Jodie smiled at Anne

”Cheeky shit, this better be awesome or you will be paying for my wasted flight,” Anne laughed.

”Ok, we have managed to doctor some chocolates” Jodie pulled a gold box tied with a red ribbon and handed it over to Anne to inspect. ”My mate put some horse tranquillizer in each one, she said four should do it, 6 would be perfect. It’s ok she won’t die or anything, but she will be out cold for at least 8 hours. Your job is to make her eat them, can you do that, or do I have to do all the work?” Jodie said smartly.

“Luckily for you Diana loves chocolates and these look very inviting, so yes I think I can manage that small task, and then what” Anne was now listening perhaps this could work, drug Diana first and then steal the video. Surely that couldn't be all there was.

“So we take her upstairs to bed and as you know Wes is a tattoo artist, we thought we could tattoo something of your choice on her forehead, then get the video. According to Adelina the German girl I picked up, she said the video is always in her bedroom” Jodie looked towards Anne for approval.

”Love it, get the video and some humiliation at the same time, I can work with that. The plan is good, but she will just find a way to destroy me for giving her the tattoo, perhaps I should just break-in, I don't know” Anne ran her fingers through her hair and thought about it again, Diana would still have a hold on her with the contract, it was a legally binding document. Anne needed a better plan.

”Anne, I saved the best bit for last” Jodie just couldn't stop grinning ”honestly how old do I look”

Anne wondered if this was a trick question, her Goddaughter looked 14, even though she was 18, she had a real baby face and was only a 5ft 2.

”Damn don't take offense, you look 14, but that's a good thing” Anne cocked her head and smiled at Jodie, hoping she hadn't hurt her feelings.

”Exactly, 14! So we are going to take some uncompromising photos of her and me, naked of course, Mum don't look at me like that, remember that we are doing this for Anne. Plus I know what that dirty old cow looks like, it could be worse. So you can threaten her with the photos saying I am 14 and will send them to the police if she comes after you. Mum says you have a contract you want to get out of so, this will solve all your problems and you get to humiliate her at the same time” Jodie looked at Anne for approval.

”Slight problem, won't she recognise you?” Anne was disappointed as the plan was very good.

”Not wearing this beauty” Jodie reached behind her chair and pulled out a sandy coloured shoulder-length wig and put it on over short dark locks. It instantly transformed her, she was now totally unrecognisable. Jodie held her hand up, ready for the high five Anne was about to give her, it was a perfect plan.

”Yes amazing. I can't believe it you have covered all the basis, thank you” Anne high fived Jodie and then looked across at Bev who was sitting quietly. ”Sorry Bev, I just got carried away. Are you ok with this, if not I won't push it, sorry I forget Jodie is your baby, I should have,.....”

”Anne, Jodie is an adult, even if she doesn't look it. If I said no, she would go against my wishes regardless. But what that woman does to those girls, she needs to be brought down and I am more than willing to go along with it. Let's do this” Bev wasn't entirely comfortable and glad Stella was away. She certainly wouldn't have approved.

****************

Anne had arrived at Diana's place, leaving the others parked up around the corner waiting for the all-clear. Wes had his tattoo kit ready and was looking forward to creating his work of art and was hoping Anne had something interesting for him to create. They only had to wait an hour before they got the call to come to the house. Anne had told them to make sure the coast was clear before entering the property as she didn't want them being spotted.

”That didn't take long, how many did she eat,” Wes asked as he looked at Diana’s comatose body on the couch.

“All six, I tried to stop her and save some, but she wouldn’t, I knew she would greedy. Diana didn’t suspect a thing, she was just so pleased to see me and get that necklace she was just kept popping them in her mouth” Anne gave Diana a swift kick, just to make sure she was out cold and then another one for old times sake.

“Right let’s get her upstairs, a limb each” Bev and Anne grabbed the legs whilst Wes and Jodie took an arm each.

“Let’s do the tattoo first, as I don’t want to see her naked, I certainly didn’t sign up for that, what do you want me to write” Wes looked at Anne.

“No we have to do the photos first just in case the tattoo shows, so outside whilst we do this ok” Wes didn’t need to be asked twice and stepped outside into the hallway.

They undressed Diana as quick as they could. Whilst Jodie was waiting for them to finish she took off her clothes and put on the sandy coloured wig, she was ready for action.

“Jodie!” Anne averted her eyes. She couldn't believe her goddaughter was standing totally naked behind her.

“Come on don't be a prude it’s not as if you haven’t seen thousands of women without their clothes on” Jodie had her hands on her hips, she had a boyish figure like Anne and was totally shaven below, to add to the look of being younger.

“But you're my goddaughter, it’s not right” Bev and Jodie laughed. They could see Anne wasn't comfortable.

“Jodie, Anne can be a bit prudish, you wouldn’t think so with the way she carries herself. Under that big bravado image she likes to portray to the world she is just a real softy with a massive heart. Anne outside if you can't handle the heat, let the professionals sort this out. Give me your phone” Bev grabbed Anne's phone and ushered her out of the room.

Keeping Wes company was a much better idea Anne thought, it didn't need three of them do take a few photos. After about 10 minutes the bedroom door opened.

“All done” Jodie popped her head into the hallway and she was now fully clothed and handed Anne her phone back. “Thank me later Anne, those photos are wicked”

Anne went to her photos and started scrolling through them. “Dear God, how the hell did you get her into that position. That’s disgusting. Jodie, you shouldn’t have gone that far, I apologize”

Jodie had gone all out wanting to make the photos as realistic as possible, she was straddling Diana in one, Diana was on top in another, and even some shots of Diana going down.

“Anne it was fun, trust me I have picked up worse on a drunken night out” Jodie laughed.

“Yes well, I might need to have a word about your antics young lady, that is a no way to conduct yourself picking up countless women at your age and don't get me started on your drug-taking. But shit, these photos are first class. Well done” Anne so pleased with the results, it was now over to Wes to do his bit.

“Wes I thought a picture would be nice” Anne pulled out a picture of a Magpie from her back pocket, and looked at it again. It had been such a good idea an hour ago but now she thought it too risky. Say Ann got wind of a break-in with a magpie tattoo across the victim's forehead, she would be up here to Diana’s place in a flash and knowing Anne was in her employ it was just too close for comfort. It would be a stupid and reckless move.

”Anne we haven’t all day ” Wes was poised to go with his tattoo gun in his hand.

“No, forget the picture write Vivienne” Anne laughed, this was a much better idea, Diana would be horrified to wake up with her enemies name on her forehead.

“Anne your phone is buzzing” Bev called over.

It was Ann “ Hey babe, good news, I am finally escaping Rachel’s clutches. Oh my god, that woman has done nothing but try and get into my pants for the last 48 hours” Ann had been so glad about Annes warning. At least she was prepared.

“I knew it, shit Rachel is in trouble when I see her next” Anne felt her anger start to rise “So did you find out who stole the Aurora Borealis brooch?”

“It was the son, he came forward. His parents couldn’t believe the Magpie had found the brooch as it was stashed in the range hood in the kitchen and when they sat him down he confessed that he was going to sell it to pay off some debt. Gutted really, as the Magpie will now go for something else and I don't think it will be here in Australia. Rachel knows this and is pretty pissed off with how it’s panned out and even more so because I put her straight that she wasn’t getting into my pants so she could stop trying. I also mentioned to her that I was totally in love with you. Bad news though” Ann was desperate to get home to be with Anne.

“What’s the bad news?” Anne was proud of Ann for sticking up for herself as a Rachel could be intimidating.

“Rachel booked me a flight back but I won’t get home for days, she is deliberately keeping me here to do paperwork to close the case and she is dragging it out to punish me and you. What is that buzzing noise, where are you?”. Ann asked.

“Oh Wes is giving Jodie a tattoo, and she is being a bit of a sook about it, I swear she is crying like a baby, I can see the tears running down her face” Anne laughed, she had forgotten Ann would be able to hear the tattoo gun in the background. Jodie slapped Anne hard on the arm she wasn’t impressed being called a baby.

“Well it is painful, don’t be so mean to your goddaughter and don’t you dare get one as I want to approve it first ok?” Ann had been surprised to learn Anne was a godmother to twins and couldn’t wait to meet them. There were so many layers to Anne and every layer that was peeled back revealed something even more special.

“I definitely won't be getting one today, I can assure you of that. Looking forward to Friday, I love you,” This was perfect if she left Halifax first thing in the morning she had three nights to return everything before Ann got home with the exception of the Gondola pin.

“Looking forward to seeing you then, don’t worry about dinner, I just need you ok. I love you too” With that, they hung up.

“Love you,” the three said in unison, Bev had never heard Anne say those magic words before to a girlfriend, it must be serious and was looking forward to meeting the woman who had stolen Anne's heart.

“Yes, I am in love, stop teasing me, and hurry up Wes, This place is giving me the creeps” Anne saw the video recorder and went over to it and hit the eject button. The tape ejected out, it was definitely the tape as it had AL hot stuff down the spine.

Jodie took the tape from Anne’s hand and looked closely. “Cool, this is a tape from an Alphadex security system, we learnt about these when I did that summer film course. They can’t be duplicated. You got really lucky, this will be the only copy”

“Are you sure” Anne was impressed Jodie being so young was pretty clued up on a lot of things.

“Def, sure,” Jodie replied.

“OK all done, what do you think?” Wes stood back and admired his handiwork.

“You are very good, it’s perfect. I would love to be a fly on the wall when she realises the tape is gone and sees that tattoo! Right let’s get out of here, just in case, she does wake up. I will forward the photos when we get back to yours. Let me quickly write a note, actually Bev can you write one while I dictate, as my handwriting is very distinctive.” Anne found some paper and a pen and handed them to Bev.

Bev quickly wrote the note explaining to Diana that Anne was no longer in her employ and if she came after her the photos of her being with an underage girl would be sent to the police. Also, the tattoo was a warning, next time Anne and her associates wouldn't be so lenient.

Anne had stayed the night at Bev's place and they had laughed for hours at the day's adventures, Jodie had insisted on destroying the tape and retrieved a hammer from the shed before obliterating it into several pieces. Diana was finally out of her life forever, now to head back to London in the morning to clear the Magpie Nest and make sure the apartment was ready for Ann’s return. Things were looking up at long last.


	15. Camden Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann finally get back from Australia to a very warm welcome.
> 
> Anne has some romantic surprises in store for her love.
> 
> Plus a bit of smut for good measure! 🔥
> 
> 🎩💍🎩

The apartment was now tidy and up to Anne’s extremely high standards of perfection, all that was missing was her best friend to arrive bringing the much needed supplies to fill the empty cupboards. The door was open waiting for Catherine’s arrival which was imminent.

“Catherine, thank you so much for getting in some necessities for me, you are such a treasure, what would I do without you?” Anne saw the two bags of groceries in Catherine’s hands and gave her a peck on both cheeks as gratitude.

”I just don't get it, you spend hours keeping this place immaculate but you are too lazy to go to the supermarket to get food in. I swear I don't know why she puts up with you. Well, I do.” Catherine chuckled to herself. She knew Anne just had to given a woman that smile and they would just run around after her just like she did.

”That's why I love you, always looking after me, making sure I don’t starve. Come on in. I got you a decent bottle of red as your reward, now that's a fair swap don't you agree? And it's not that cheap shit you insist on drinking at home. Only the best for you”

Catherine put the groceries away whilst Anne poured them both a glass of red.

“Wine that’s not like you, have you run out of whiskey?” Catherine raised an eyebrow this certainly wasn’t like Anne.

“Well, it’s an expensive red so I might as well see what all the fuss is about, let’s sit down I have so much to tell you. Sorry for not getting you around sooner but I have been extremely busy since I got back from Australia” Anne sat down and patted the spot by her side for Catherine to sit next to her.

Anne filled Catherine in on the Australian trip and also what had gone down in Halifax before pulling out her phone to show the pictures of Diana with their goddaughter Jodie in various positions and the tattoo Wes had done.

“Oh Anne, is that Jodie, I didn't know she has grown her hair, it looks amazing and she looks so young” Catherine couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing.

“Its a wig, it totally transforms her, doesn't it? And before you say it, it wasn't my idea but hers to do this. I wasn’t totally happy with it and neither was Bev, but you know how strong-willed Jodie is. To be honest we didn't have a say in the matter” Anne smiled.

Catherine tilted the phone in various directions trying to get a better angle “I am so glad you didn’t drag me into this. I would have definitely tried to talk you out of it. Dear God are you serious, what was Jodie thinking!” Every photo Catherine came upon got more and more risqué

”All I can say is that these photos are certainly close to the mark, she must adore you to put her body on the line like that, oh and that one is just so wrong” Catherine started to blush she couldn't believe Jodie was so incredibly flexible, she had never seen her in that light before.

”Anne, that Tattoo! Did you really need to put it on her forehead? Diana isn't going to be happy when she wakes up and sees that. Remind me never to cross you” Catherine shook her head in disbelief and looked through the photos again. ”So has Diana called and given you a blasting?”

“Not a word. I was half expecting her to ring and call me every name under the sun, but nothing. It looks like I am free from her clutches at long last. Will you stop looking at those photos” Anne snatched the phone away and started to delete any incriminating evidence as she certainly didn't want Ann to see them.

“Wait, send them to me and I will download onto a disc when Glen is out. You can’t be too careful you might need them one day, I don't trust Diana” Anne Airdropped the photos to Catherine's phone before wiping her phone clean.

”Dinner will be here in about an hour. Usual I'm afraid” Anne had ordered Italian as she certainly wasn't cooking not after the marathon effort cleaning and returning the last of the jewels.

”Sounds great, haven't had Italian for ages, we'll not since the last time I was here, you so need to find another restaurant to eat from, I might get bored you know. So come on, have you completed your mission and any more dramas?” Catherine relaxed back into the leather sofa.

”All done, wasn't happy having to break back in with the homeowners at home but I just needed to get it all done and dusted before Ann returned. So I just taped the jewels underneath the entrance hall table at every house. I didn’t want to risk returning them to the original locations in the house so it was pretty much in and out.”

”Sensible” Catherine replied

”I can tell you the sense of relief is wonderful knowing it's all done. So the only catastrophe in this whole sordid affair was when Ann nearly caught me in Australia. Seriously, Catherine, I thought she was going to shoot me for sure, that look in her eyes was like nothing I had ever seen, it was a real wake up call. So I am glad all this shit is over,” Anne took a sip of her wine and chewed on her bottom lip just thinking about how Ann had so much hatred shown towards her that night.

”Even Ann’s golden Gondola pin? Come on be truthful” Catherine could see the look on Anne's face, she knew damn well that one hadn't been returned.

”This little beauty you mean” Anne reached to the coffee table and handed it to Catherine.

”Anne, I can't believe you still have it. I thought you said you had returned everything” Catherine was examining it closely and couldn't see what all the fuss was about.

”I did try last night but her place is like Fort Knox with the most state of the art security system. Ann has it set up so it can only be deactivated by her thumbprint, I tried to bypass it but couldn't. So unless I chop off her thumb, I can't see a way in. Catherine, stop smiling, I am not going to maim Ann. So I am trying to figure out my next move, but the only solution I can see is to return it when she comes back. I have an idea that I want to run past you,”

Anne discussed the plan with Catherine over the next hour and they both agreed that it was the safest way to return the Gondola pin.

”So, we agree with the course of action?” Anne just needed clarification.

”Yes it's perfect, so next week,” Catherine asked.

”No two weeks time, maybe three. These have to be sent first” Anne walked over to the sideboard by the window and brought over a pile of envelopes.

”What are those?”

”These are the letters I am sending to all the homes I have stolen from, with the location of the jewels and the contact details for Scotland Yard, with instructions to speak to Detective Walker who is dealing with the case, they are backdated to six months ago so that will throw any suspicion away from me” Anne had covered her bases. It was perfect and had enjoyed drawing the Magpie one last time on the back of each letter.

”Very clever, where did you buy the stationery, you know that's the first thing she will look into”

”Its standard A4 paper from the stationery shop, I did want to go all out on expensive paper but I knew that would be too easy to trace”

”She is going to be livid you know that” Catherine knew deep down there would be tantrums and tears from Ann when she started receiving the calls.

”Furious!, I don't feel good about it trust me. The only consolation is that she will get her pin back and having the most gorgeous engagement ring should help”. Anne flicked open the blue pillbox and eagerly showed Catherine. ”Well what do you think, will this soften the blow a bit?”

”Engagement!” Catherine was taken aback.

”Yes I know it's sudden and we have only just started dating, but when I saw it I couldn't resist. I love her so much, please be happy for me”

”Sorry it just a shock that's all” Catherine looked at the ring again trying to take in the news. ”It's very beautiful”

”So you think she will like it?” Anne needed more clarification

”Actually, I am totally jealous. If Glen had given me a ring like that I would have cried, my heart would have burst with happiness. It says you have thought about her, not just gone to a shop and picked the biggest diamond because that would have been the easiest thing to do. Shit, no wonder women love you, you are gifted in the art of seduction and a true romantic”

”Thanks Catherine, it means a lot that you approve” Anne leaned back to the coffee table and picked up the oblong box. ”This is your birthday present, a bit early but I think you should have it now, it's something I picked up in Sydney whilst I was there. I hope you like it.” Inside was the most exquisite bracelet.

”Anne it's..” Catherine started to well up.

”Its opal and diamonds. The Opals are from the Australian mines, I just saw it and thought of you straight away. I just wanted to let you know how important you are in my life and your friendship means the world to me” Anne took it out of the box and clasped it on Catherine's wrist.

”I love it. You certainly spoil me rotten. Thank you” Catherine pulled Anne into a hug and never wanted to let go.

The apartment buzzer went.

”Ah that's dinner and Josh is kindly doing a run down to Brighton tonight, to drop these letters off for me”

”Is that wise?” Catherine asked.

”Trust me, I have just paid off all his student debts and I do have something over him, let's just say I found out he cheated on his last exam. He won't talk, and I just don't have time as Ann is back tomorrow”.

______________________

Anne sat on the island bench in the kitchen swinging her legs back and forth patiently waiting for Ann to arrive. She hadn't bothered getting dressed and was just sitting there in her boxers and singlet, it wasn't as if her clothes would be staying on for long as Ann would want to be intimate straight away. Just the thought of sex made Anne soak her boxers and now all she could feel was the cold hard bench dampening the moment and hopped off. All she could think about was masturbating, a quick release wouldn't hurt as the ache between her legs needed immediate attention. Anne closed her eyes before slipping her hand down her boxers to run her fingers through her wet folds.

”You better not be doing that without me!” Ann had quietly opened the door wanting to surprise Anne and wasn't amused to see her love had started without her.

”Babe, I..., Just warming it up for you” That was all Anne could manage to say before she had Ann wrapped herself around her body and was kissing her hard and deep, it was like she had been starved of affection all her life.

Anne grabbed behind Ann's hair at the base of her head and pulled her in even harder, their lips were bruising with the force. How she had missed Ann’s touch, the way her tongue desperately searched for hers, the way she made her body ignite with passion was incredible. The electric jolts that shot down to her clitoris with every kiss made Ann's arousal just flow from her body arousal. She needed to take Ann and soon

”You first or me?” Ann pulled back from the kiss and was trying to catch her breath, their foreheads were touching. Ann still had her legs wrapped around Anne's waist and could feel the front of her flimsy dress wet from rubbing herself onto Anne's hard body. The thin layer of fabric was no protection for what was gushing out below.

”I need to have you first, here, bed, couch?” Anne looked into Ann's eyes waiting for the answer.

Ann unwrapped her limbs from Anne's body and turned to the island bench and leant forward gripping the cold stone bench before looking back at Anne over her shoulder.

”Take me from behind and fuck me hard, you can make love to me later”. Ann commanded.

Without hesitation Anne pulled up the flimsy floral dress to Ann's waist to reveal nothing but her bare backside, Ann wasn't wearing any underwear and Anne could see she was ready to be taken ”Wow, now this is a pleasant surprise, naughty but extremely nice” Anne ran her hand between Ann's legs coating her hand before slapping Ann’s pert round behind. Ann arched with pleasure before letting out a yelp.

”Again” Ann insisted.

Anne did as she was told and slapped her again before putting her arm around her waist and pulling Ann in close until their bodies collided.

”I love the way you get so wet for me, I am going to take you so hard, you are mine now” Anne ran her fingers up to Ann's swollen clit for a quick rub before sliding them back down to her entrance and pushed three fingers in, Ann arched with the sensation of feeling full.

”Fuck, Anne, that's so good, hold me tighter”

Anne held her tighter and went full force and never relented until Ann came undone around her fingers. Ann’s legs gave way with the intensity of her orgasm rushing through her body. Anne quickly spun Ann around and lifted her into her strong arms before gazing down at her beautiful girlfriend, she loved the way Ann was totally spent and was now fully satisfied. Ann had wrapped her arms around Anne’s neck trying to recover from the convulsions her body were still producing.

The love Anne she felt for this woman was so strong all she wanted to do was protect her, give her everything she ever wanted, she saw a tear fall from Ann’s eye and roll down her flushed cheek. ”Ann, you ok?”

Ann looked up ”Please don't ever leave me again, it was horrible without you. I love you so much, my heart ached when we were apart, promise you will never leave?”.

”I promise, from now on we shall never be apart. I adore you, Ann. More than you will ever know” Anne leant down and kissed Ann's forehead. ”You need something I eat?” Anne didn't care about her orgasm, her only priority was Ann and what she wanted and needed.

”Just take me to bed, I want to kiss every inch of your skin and to give you your orgasm”

”That sounds perfect to me” Anne carried Ann to the bedroom, tonight they would spend the night catching up on lost time.

______________

“Ann. Wake up. Ann. Come on” Anne had laid there for two hours just watching her beauty sleep. How could someone sleep for so long? It had been 12 hours since Ann had fallen asleep in her arms and she was still out cold. It hadn't helped that Rachel had booked her into economy class for the return journey from Australia and deliberately made sure the flight had no business class seats available. Anne had been furious when she had found out.

Ann started to stir “Babe. Tired. Jetlag. Need sleep”

The day had all been planned out to the last detail and if they didn't leave soon it would be ruined. Anne was now regretting organising the surprise so soon after Ann's return and in hindsight should have just spent another day in bed. But the letters would be arriving in the next few days and Ann would once again be busy with work, it had to be today.   
“Right I will just have to play with myself if you insist on sleeping” Anne teased.

”Noooooo” Ann gingerly opened up one eye and immediately snapped it shut. ”Too bright, too early. Don’t you dare play with yourself? Just make coffee. Strong” Ann pulled the covers over her head and rolled over. The one thing she hated about the apartment was the lack of curtains and the light streaming in. The light pollution was horrendous.

“Ok, let me shower and get ready and then I will make you coffee. Put on some clothes on as we have somewhere to be this morning”

“Babe. Can’t we just do bed today?” Ann hadn't wanted to move, she still needed another 12 hours and couldn't understand why her love was making her get up, she didn't understand what was more important than sex.

“No. It will make you feel better some fresh air. And I have a surprise for you, two actually, or it may be three” with that Anne went to get showered.

It wasn’t long before Ann reluctantly came downstairs, her hair was scrunched up on the top of her head and she was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a comfy pair of trainers. It wasn’t quite the outfit Anne had planned for her to be wearing today but refrained from commenting, as at least she was up and ready and she still looked adorably sexy.

“Feeling more awake my love” Anne handed her a black coffee with a double shot of caffeine. If she wasn’t awake yet she would be in 5 minutes.

“Thanks, babe” Ann leant up and planted a soft kiss on Anne's lips before taking a sip and her blue eyes immediately opened wider “mmm strong, but good. Just what the doctor ordered” and took another sip.

************

It wasn’t long before they were sitting in a cab heading towards Camden Town.

“Where are we going? This better is better than sex or you will be in big trouble” Ann was cuddled into Anne, nuzzled into her neck trying not to fall back to sleep and gently kissing Anne's neck.

“You will see, be patient, and that's nice by the way, keep kissing me” Anne could feel the butterflies in her stomach from the kisses and what she had in store. Today was going to be a great day.

The cab pulled up in Camden Town and they walked through the bustling markets to the footpath by the canal. Anne had hired out a boat to take them down the canal for a romantic trip, it was the perfect way to start the adventure.

“Miss Lister, welcome aboard. I am John your captain for the next two hours, I hope you have a lovely trip” John was an old sea dog, with a big bushy white beard and his weathered face told a thousand stories. He had gone overboard making sure the boat was clean and tidy, his wealthy client's expected only the best.

“Thank you, John, really appreciate just taking us both, I hope the extra helped” Anne had paid handsomely to hire out the entire boat.

”Oh, Anne, this is a perfect way to spend the afternoon, thank you. And then back to bed!?” Ann smiled, she appreciated that Anne had gone to so much trouble organising something so special but she had other things on her mind.

“Yes definitely back to bed afterwards” Anne knew she would be rewarded handsomely after today’s adventure and smiled to herself.

The boat made its way through the waterways past historic buildings, parks and stunning waterfront homes that were nestled in their own private havens, it was so peaceful and tranquil. Anne held her love close as they watched the world go by and she felt totally at peace with the world. Anne never wanted the journey to end.

Halfway down the canal John pulled the boat up to an old wooden jetty and tied up. There at the far end of the garden sat a magnificent White House surrounded by a woodland garden, it was almost park like, with mature oak trees lining the boundary and native fauna covering most of the back yard.

”Here you go ladies”

”Anne look at this place, it's beautiful” Ann was in awe of the property.

”It's like a fairytale don't you think?” Anne reached for Ann's hand and gave it a squeeze.

”Yes, but isn't it a bit rude stopping here, this is trespassing or have you forgot what I do for a living?” Ann queried.

”Not if you are the owner” Anne looked at Ann waiting for the penny to drop.

”I don't understand, what do you mean?”

”Don't you see, I own the house so not trespassing”

Ann let out a shriek ”Is this really yours” Ann still couldn't take it in, why hadn't Anne told her about this place before?

”I bought it years ago. These properties around here are like hens' teeth to get hold off and when it came up for sale I couldn't resist. I hoped that one day I would meet someone special enough that I would want to live here permanently” Anne turned and looked Ann in the eyes. ”Ann, I want us to live together, but if you don't like it I can sell and we can live at your place or my apartment. What do you say?”

”Yes, of course, I will move in, I thought you would never ask. I would live anywhere with you, but his place ticks all the right boxes. Don't you remember last night when I said I never wanted to be apart again?.”. They wandered from the jetty through the garden taking in all its beauty.

”It will be amazing us living together, it will be the start of a new chapter in our lives” Anne stopped at the edge of the lawn and gestured for Ann to look. There in the middle of the manicured lawn was a checkered picnic blanket. On the blanket sat a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne on ice.

”Anne, I can't believe you went to all this trouble”

”I want this day to be special, I want to show you that you mean the world go me. Let's have a drink first and then I will show you around your new home” Anne poured them both a drink, she was so pleased Ann was happy

”Are you sure you don't want to show me around first?” Anne couldn't stop staring at the house

”No drink first, then I will show you around, come sit down. Actually don't just stand there” Anne knew this was the moment, the setting was perfect, Ann had agreed to move in, it was make or break time. There was no point showing Ann the house and for her to move in if she didn't want to commit to her fully.

Anne knelt in front of her and opened the blue pillbox in her hand.

”Anne what are you doing?”

“Ann Walker I understand that we have only just met each other, and it's real soon, but I know you are the one. I knew when we were apart last week how much I missed you not being by my side. I want us to be together, live together which you have already agreed to. I have never loved anyone as I love you. Look I am not asking for us to be married next week, it can be a long engagement. I just want you off the market that's all. Please say yes!?” Anne just waited with bated breath.

Ann clasped her hands over her mouth and started to cry ”Anne. Yes, yes, yes. I feel the same, it's not too early for me, Liz will give me shit, but I don't care. You stole my heart so early on in our relationship and you make me feel complete, you are the only one who has ever made me feel so special and loved.”

Anne placed the ring on Ann's finger, it fitted perfectly and she looked into Ann's eyes hoping she would say something about the ring.

”The ring is... Breathtakingly beautiful and exactly what every woman truly wants. A ring that has meaning, a ring that has been given lots of thought. Anne, you are perfect, the ring is perfect. You have made me the happiest woman in the world. I love you. When can we move in?” Ann laughed.

”Now do I get a kiss to seal the deal or not?” Anne pulled Ann in close and softly kissed her lips before pulling away. ”I am so glad you said yes, as I wasn't going to show you the house otherwise!”


	16. It's all Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ann finally get her Gondola pin back? Will she finally catch Andrew??......
> 
> 🎩💍🎩😳

The house on the canal was exactly how Ann had envisaged it, a country style kitchen diner that overlooked the sprawling garden, a cosy lounge with a wood fire for those cold winter nights. Upstairs consisted of three beautiful bedrooms with the biggest ensuite Ann had ever seen, it was her dream home. The house had character and charm, just like the owner. Ann loved every room and couldn't wait to move in and start a new chapter of their lives together. 

Anne was going to sell her apartment and Sam and Liz had been over the moon that they could move back into the Walker family home as they wanted to start a family. They hadn't wanted to bring up kids in a 2 bedroom flat with no garden.

Ann had taken the week off after returning from Australia and after their sudden engagement, Anne had kept her word and took Ann straight back to bed. They spent most of the week in bed talking about the house and making plans, just venturing out to get supplies and some fresh air. They had been inseparable, but deep down Anne knew things were about to change and dreaded waking up each day waiting for Ann's phone to ring with bad news.

********

The sound of screaming from downstairs startled Anne and the sound of glass smashing made her jump quickly out of bed and she ran over to the balustrade of the mezzanine floor and looked down across the apartment, searching to see where Ann was. Anne knew immediately that the first letters had started to arrive and the calls were coming in. 

Anne quickly pulled on her boxers and singlet, but before she could get down the stairs she heard another scream from Ann followed by something else being smashed. Anne couldn't believe she had got engaged to a thrower and shook her head in disappointment. Ann didn't seem the type to throw objects when she lost the plot, this behaviour would not be tolerated especially at her place. Everything she owned was expensive.

Ann was going into a total meltdown, Anne knew she would be upset when she found out about the letters but this behaviour was beyond even her comprehension. Ann had gone nuclear.

”Ann for fucks sake. STOP” Anne grabbed Ann's wrists and tried to calm her ”What the hell has got into you! It's not acceptable to destroy my place, whatever the reason. You better have a good explanation” Anne was furious, mainly because she was now two very expensive whiskey glasses down.

Ann was crying hysterically trying to free herself from Anne's tight grip, her whole body was shaking she looked totally crushed, her tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Anne felt sick to her stomach, she had done this to her, it was all her fault.

”Anne, please! Look at me” Anne pulled Ann in trying to soothe her, but the tears still flowed. Anne bent down and picked her up in her arms and carried her to the sofa. Ann was just mumbling under her breath over and over, the only word she could decipher was Andrew. 

”He's, he's. Oh, Anne, he's returned or returning all the jewels” Ann was wrapped tightly into Anne's body searching for comfort something to take the pain away that filled her entire body.

”Ann, I don't understand, what do you mean?” Anne gently tipped her face towards hers, and was confronted with swollen bloodshot eyes. ”shhh it's ok, I am here, tell me what's going on”.

”I have taken 3 phone calls this morning from all over the UK saying they have received a letter in the post and it gave them instructions on where to find their stolen jewels. I hate him, Anne,” Ann was furious. 

”Any other details?” Anne had hoped the owners had told them the date of the letters.

”No... Yes, they were dated about 6 months ago. Which means he had returned them after I started on the case. It was all a game to him, he must have known I was the Detective and decided to finish the coded message just to taunt me” Anne screamed again.

Anne winced, Ann was extremely loud when she needed to be but generally, this had been in the bedroom. Anne hadn't realised when she had backdated the letters it coincided with Ann starting on the case and well before they had met each other. This was perfect, there would be no way of linking Andrew to her.

”How would he have known you were on the case?” Anne asked.

”I don't know, but it makes sense. Once he knew it was me, his first victim who was leading the investigation, he wanted to finish off the coded message. He was hoping I wouldn't crack it until the very end and by then it would be too late as he wouldn't be stealing anything else. He played me, Anne, I feel such an idiot”

”Shit, so what does this mean? If he returns all the items?” case closed Anne thought to herself.

”Case fucking closed. That's what it means, 20 years of resources, dedication from everyone. It's been a total waste of time” but something didn't add up Ann thought to herself and started to clear her head.

”What?” Anne could see the cogs spinning in Ann's head, she had thought of something.

”It doesn't add up”

”What doesn't” Anne felt her stomach tighten, surely she hadn't made a mistake, the plan had been executed to perfection.

”Those letters were posted a few days ago, he must have an accomplice here in the UK. I know he is in Australia as I saw him there, he wouldn't have made the trip back to just post the letters, it would be careless. I have a gut feeling he has been in Australia all this time, he was never going to finish the coded message with jewels from London or Paris” Ann hit her forehead with her palm in frustration.

Anne was starting to panic, how had she not seen this flaw, it was the smallest of details but Ann had spotted it straight away.

”And you know what's the worst thing is?” Ann said

”Could it be any worse than this?” Anne asked.

”He won't return my Gondola pin. I know he won't give it back, he will taunt me forever. It will consume me Anne and eat away at my soul”

Anne pulled Ann in tight and kissed her wet cheek. ”I am sure that's not the case, he wants this over. Why would he keep it knowing you will never stop”

”Because my place is so secure, not even the best criminal in the world can get past my security system. I designed it myself, it's burglar-proof” Ann had already patented the system and was going to give up being a detective after she had cracked the case. All she wanted to do was help other homeowners secure their properties so they never had to do through what had happened to her.

”Look, have you spoken to Glen? You need to call him. Don't you need to go and visit the homeowners to get the evidence, see the letters in the flesh? He might have used distinctive paper, postmarks?” Anne soothingly rubbed the back of Ann's hands trying to reassure her. 

”Look at you Detective Lister, I think you have been watching too many crime dramas! But yes, it's exactly what I need to do. There might be something the homeowners have missed out” Ann was so pleased Anne was by her side, she always knew how to calm her down and see things clearer.

”Good plan of attack young lady” Anne looked over to the floor by the window and could see two of her whiskey tumblers smashed.

”Anne I am so sorry, my behaviour was totally unacceptable. I am working on my temper but if you want to call off our engagement I will understand, you didn't sign up to go out with a loose cannon” Ann looked at her ring, she didn't want to part with it, it was beautiful, her heart sank.

”Hey stop that. It's a few glasses. But you will need to work on that temper of yours as you will bankrupt me very quickly if this continues” Anne laughed.

”I love you, Anne, you always make things so much better, thank you”

”Damn right I do. Now get in the shower and I will call Glen and tell him to get into the office immediately” 

Whilst Ann was in she shower Anne called Catherine.

”Operation Magpie in full swing” Anne whispered

”Shit how many glasses did she break?” Catherine laughed.

”How did you know?”

”Anne I know a thrower a mile away, I was going to tell you. But I didn't want to ruin the surprise” Catherine laughed, her suspicions had been spot on. She knew Ann was a feisty one.

”Thanks for the warning mate, anyway tell Glen to get his arse into work and warn him she isn't a happy little bunny. Ok got to go, need a shower” Anne hung up, perhaps a bit of shower sex would lighten Ann's mood. 

By the time Anne had got back-up stairs Ann had finished in the shower, she pleaded with Ann for some shower sex but she wasn't in the mood. Ann quickly put on her grey suit and sensible shoes and gave Anne a kiss before she headed out the door. She didn't know when she would be home.

___________

”Morning Glen, so as discussed three letters have been received so far but they are all located up north. Looks like we might need to get up there to check them out” Ann had got Glen up to speed on the way to work. 

Ann's phone started to ring ”Detective Walker, Scotland Yard, Special Investigations Unit” Ann knew the call would be about another letter that had arrived.

”Detective Walker. My name is Lydia Merchand, it's about my missing Brooch. Well, it's been found and…”

”Don't tell me, taped to the bottom of a sideboard and you received a letter”

”Yes that's correct” Mrs Merchand replied.

Ann looked at the evidence board and saw Mrs Merchand was in London which meant a letter could be looked immediately, Ann wanted to see the letter in the flesh to see if she could get any clues from it. It saved having to go up north on a wild goose chase.

”Mrs Merchand, would it be possible for our team to come over now to retrieve the letter and to do some forensics work?” Ann knew it was a hopeless cause as Andrew was smart enough not to leave any evidence behind, but guidelines had to be followed. 

”Absolutely of course, and I will put the kettle on. Do you have my address?” 

”Yes it's on file, see you soon” Ann ended the call and looked at Glen. 

”Glen you need to contact the closest station to where the other letters were found this morning and get them picked up. Also, tell them to send a forensics team. You never know he might have slipped up. Sorry it's a crap task, but we have to be seen to do the right thing”

”Yes, boss. Has yours..”

”NO! And it better show up or there will be hell to pay” with that Ann left slamming the door behind her.

________

As the weeks passed Ann had spent more and more time at work, every fingerprint had to be run through the police database, she had secretly hoped one of them would give her a breakthrough, but it was dead end after dead end. There had also been no leads on the paper that was used. Ann was running out of options fast.

Anne could feel Ann getting more distant from her as the weeks went by and decided to call Liz to invite her to Ann’s birthday dinner and to seek some advice.

”Hey Liz, hope things are good with you both, I just wanted to know if you guys fancy going out to dinner next week for Ann’s birthday?” Anne hoped everyone could come as Ann needed a distraction from work.  
”Yes, of course, Sam has been dying to catch up with the pair of you, it seems like we haven't seen you both for ages. How's Ann doing” Liz knew she was struggling after she spoke to her yesterday.

”Not good, she is shutting me out. I can't seem to get through to her she is just so absorbed with this case. I don't know what to do, I feel like I am losing her” Anne was desperate for advice.

”Don't take it personally it's not you. She gets like this. I have seen it before on cases. Do you remember the Downer murders a few years back?”

”Yes I remember, it was all over the news, did Ann work on those?” 

”Yes, it messed her up for a while that case. She shut everyone out, even me. Ann needs to give this job up it's not healthy for her, she takes everything so personally. She will get over this, just be there for her and support her. I know her mental state won't be good at the moment and I am sure she will appreciate going out for dinner. Why don't you book a table at that restaurant around the corner, she likes it there”

Anne had another call coming in. ”Hey Liz got another call, see you next week, I will book a table”

*********

”Hi Catherine, how's things your end?”

”Being able to see Glen would be nice, seriously Anne this is all your fault. I had no idea it would get this out of hand. Glen isn't coping with the stress from Ann, she just won't let this case slide. The top brass are trying to shut the case down, but she won't stop until she gets you know what back. Just fucking return it, I beg you and please talk to her, do something.” Catherine was at her wit's end.

”Catherine, I’m so sorry. Ann won't speak to me and is so distant, she is bottling it all up and won't let me in. I didn't realise it would turn out like this. I should just come clean at least it will put her mind at rest.” Anne hated Catherine being dragged into her mess.

”No! what good will that do. You will be in jail and you will have lost her altogether and I won't cope without you. You have got to get that damn pin back to her and soon. Don't delay it any longer!” Catherine snapped.

”Ok, I didn't want to do the plan we discussed but it's the only option. We are all going out for Ann’s birthday next week and it can be returned then”

”Are you sure it will be safe”

”Yes we will be all together at the restaurant so she won't suspect a thing” 

Anne knew she couldn't break-in so had come up with the only solution she could think of.

_____________

Ann had reluctantly agreed to dinner for her birthday and had only said yes as she knew Anne had been so supportive of her during the investigation.

They had stayed at Ann’s place the night before her birthday and Anne was now waiting for the flowers and breakfast to be delivered before waking up Ann. She had hoped what she had organised would bring Ann back from the dark depths she had sunken into. She hated seeing Ann decline into a person she barely recognised anymore and hoped Liz was right and that she would eventually come back to her. Anne heard the delivery van outside and quietly got up trying not to wake Ann.

”Happy Birthday gorgeous” Anne lightly kissed Ann's eyelids, then her cheeks and then her nose. Ann slowly opened her eyes, they were still lifeless and the dark circles under her eyes were telltale signs of how exhausted she was. The nightmares had returned-and having Anne by her side hadn't been enough to stop them.

”Thank you, babe, I am so sorry for last night. I just can't shake him, even from my dreams. Please be patient with me, I will get over this. But if it's too much I understand” Ann looked away.

Anne pulled her face back and gently rubbed her thumb across her cheek trying to offer some comfort.

”Don't apologise, I have no idea the stress you have to go through in your job. I understand that there will be rocky times in our relationship and we are just hitting a speed bump. I am not going anywhere. Now let's just have a nice day just the two of us. And after dinner tonight we can come back here and I will hold you in my arms. I will do anything for you, just don't shut me out ok.” Anne lightly kissed Ann's lips.

”Thanks babe, it really means a lot you want to stick around. I will try my hardest today to not talk about work stuff. Just me and you. Now, where are my presents?” Ann smiled.

”Flowers first” Anne picked up the flowers from the floor.

”Anne they are gorgeous thank you”

”This is your main present I hope you like it” Anne retrieved an envelope from behind her and handed it over. 

Ann quickly opened the envelope and two tickets fell out, her eyes lit up. ”Really a holiday to the Maldives. Oh Anne it's just perfect. Thank you. Can we go after the case is closed, I so need a break”  
”Of course, the dates are flexible, so case first, then a holiday. It will be so good just relaxing on the beach just the two of us, it's beautiful there, you will love it”. Anne was relieved Ann liked her present.

”And my other present?” Ann asked sheepishly.

Anne's mouth went dry she hadn't got anything else, she thought the trip and flowers was more than enough, 

”Sorry babe, did I forget to get you something?.” 

”Anne really has it been that long you have forgotten how to make love to me” Ann reached forward and entwined her hand in Anne’s brown locks and pulled her in for a kiss.

”Of course, sorry, it would be my pleasure to make love to the birthday girl” Anne couldn't believe they were finally going to be intimate again.

They made love for most of the morning until Ann couldn't go on any longer and needed a break. Anne wrapped her up in her arms and they both fell back to sleep, this time there were no nightmares. Anne woke first and checked the time, she was a bit behind schedule and needed to leave.

”Ann darling, I have to go” Anne whispered in her loves ear before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

”Please babe, just another 10 minutes, it is my birthday and you have to do everything I ask” Ann tilted her head and looked at Anne through half-opened eyes. ”Please stay”

”I wish I could my love, but I have Liz and Sam arriving at mine shortly and I need to get ready. I will see you at the restaurant and don't be late. Wear that nice dress I got you the other week, I want tonight to be our engagement celebration as well as your birthday ok” Anne kissed Ann’s soft lips and pushed Ann off playfully.

“Anne you are mean leaving me” Ann rolled on her back and ran her hand down her body, past her golden curls and felt below, she was still wet with arousal from earlier. If Anne wouldn't bring her off she would do it herself.

”Don't you dare play with yourself, you know I have to go, stop teasing me. Go have a nice soak in the bath and get yourself ready” Anne shook her head, she was so weak around Ann and sat back down on the bed. Anne moved Ann’s hand out of the way and moved two fingers to her entrance, she couldn't believe how wet she was and slipped two fingers in. ”Always so wet, but this will have to wait young lady” and pulled her fingers out.

”Spoilsport and you call me a tease” Ann watched as Anne tied her hair into a ponytail before leaving.

************

Anne had arrived back at her apartment just as Liz and Sam pulled up in a cab. 

”Perfect timing, come on up” Anne led the way.

”Want a drink Anne before we leave?” Sam asked.

”Not for me, I need to get myself ready but help yourself, you know where I keep all the good stuff” 

”How has Ann been today?” Liz hadn't been able to get hold of Ann all day.

”Good, much better. I think today has lifted her spirits to be honest. She is meeting us at the restaurant. Right, I need to shower see you in five minutes” Anne left them to it. 

It wasn't long before Anne was bounding down the stairs, she decided to put on her favourite black cashmere pants that Ann loved so much and the black silk shirt she had picked up in Paris. 

”Right all ready to leave when the cabs get here?” 

”Cabs? Aren't you coming with us Anne?” Liz looked puzzled

”No I have something to do first, I won't be far behind” before Anne could say anything else the cabs had arrived.

_____________

Ann had spent too long in the bath and was now running late, she knew Anne wouldn't be happy as punctuality was high on her list of priorities in life. She didn't have time to mess around and quickly dressed before leaving the house. 

Living in the family home was coming to an end and Ann was going to miss walking down the street to her favourite restaurant, she still couldn't believe she was about to start a new chapter in her life with the woman she loved. The warming sensation running through her body told her it was the right decision.

Ann had only got 20 metres up the road when she caught a small movement out the corner of her eye, she knew exactly what she had seen and carried on. It was a figure crouched behind a car. Ann could now feel her heart racing, it was Andrew she was sure of it. She kept a steady pace, not wanting to raise any suspicions and turned the corner. As soon as she was out of sight she pulled out her phone and rang Anne.

”Come on Anne pick up, seriously come on, shit” Ann ended the call and dialled Glen ”Where are you?”

”Just pulled up at the restaurant, sorry I am late” 

”Get to mine now Andrew is here, I need back up, hurry” Ann whispered and ended the call and carefully traced her steps back to the house, she reached in her bag and pulled out her gun. This time it was real, he wasn't getting away again.

Ann reached the gate and there he was crouched down in front of the flower pot.

”Freeze, hands up” Anne commanded.

Ann heard Glens car pull up but didn't take her eyes off Andrew.

”Now turn the fuck around or should I just shoot you, this time I will shoot?” Ann clicked the safety off

”Ann no, you have him.” Glen shouted

”But look what he's done to me, he's made my life a misery for 20 years. Turn around slowly, no sudden moves” Ann's adrenaline was kicking in and she was trying desperately to keep her hands from shaking. 

Slowly Andrew turned around, only the balaclava on his face was hiding his true identity. He was holding a blue velvet bag in this hand that was now above his head. 

”You have him, and he's got your Gondola pin, isn't that enough” Glen tried to reason with his boss.

”No it's not enough. Andrew, I would read you your rights. But hey not feeling it today. Guilty as fucking charged. You are going down for this and I will make sure of it. Now throw the bag to your right. No sudden moves, my gun is ready and I will use it.” Ann was focussed, finally, she had solved the case got her man, those months of dedication had paid off. 

The bag was tossed to the side of Ann. 

”Glen pick it up. I need to know”

Glen slowly knelt down in front of Ann and opened the bag, and there it was the last piece of the jigsaw, the Golden Gondola Pin. It was truly all over.

”Andrew. Balaclava off, I want to take a good look at you before I give you a good kicking, it's tough when you resist arrest, bruises occur. I said take the fucking balaclava off NOW” Ann raised her gun, she was taking no chances as he could be armed.

Slowly a leather-clad hand reached the bottom of the balaclava and it was pulled up revealing shoulder-length brown hair. And a familiar face stood staring back at them.

”CATHERINE!”

Ann and Glen didn't move. Ann lowered her gun, it didn't make sense. Catherine wasn't the Magpie or was she?

END OF BOOK ONE.

Thank you for reading Part One of the Magpie... Would love to hear your feedback.

Part Two will be out shortly where we have Anne trying to figure out how to save her best friend Catherine. Ann doesn't know who to trust anymore especially Anne and Glen. Can Anne make things right and win back Ann’s trust or has she lost her for good?


End file.
